


Bloodless

by Dragons_Echo (SynchronicityRose)



Series: The Victorian Chronicle [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fantasy, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description of Posession, Historical, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, London 1800s, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Period Typical Attitudes, Rating: NC17, Team as Family, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/Dragons_Echo
Summary: “There was an iciness, a sinking, a sickening of the heart - an unredeemed dreariness of thought which no goading of the imagination could torture into aught of the sublime” ~Edgar Allan Poe's 'Fall of the House of Usher'.Kieran Strauss holds a gruesome past that led him to, the life of Vanessa Ives and Sir Malcolm Murray, well before the disappearance of his daughter, Mina. A past that continues to haunt in more ways than one. This is his account of the beautiful, yet dark and tragic events that are Penny Dreadful.





	1. Welcome To The Night

“I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity.” x-Edgar Allan Poe

He saw him in a dream, again. That same figure of a man. Was it someone he would soon meet? It cannot be said for sure. Hands folded neat on one, propped up le over the other, he watches in mild amusement. The southern accent was horrendously flawed. One could see by a mile. But, the mustached actor did put on somewhat of a show, he has to admit.

This wasn't his man of course. It was the woman beside, the blond haired individual. "General Custard gave the word, his blond hair flapping in the breeze like something from myth!" He hollered above the crowd's cheers.

"Are you sure he's it?" he asked.

"My dreams never lie, you know that. I could handle myself perfectly well by the way. I feel as if I've an escort."

"We both know Vanessa, that you are not in need of those. Merely here as back up." Their banter went unnoticed. He tipped his hat at the crowd, once finished. A girl could be noticed waiting for him. No other. Just him. That usually indicated something would happen. An image Kieran would rather not have, in his thoughts. "So what? Do we follow?"

"Wait until he's done. Then we shall do our task." She stood from her bench, offering her arm to him. A soft smile touches upon her face, once he takes it. One could mistake them as lovers for their close nature. But that was not so for Vanessa Ives and Kieran O'Conner. He always viewed her as the sister, he never gained the chance. Poor thing died in child birth, leaving a very distraught mother, son and father behind.

They arrived no sooner no later at a diner in the city, where Vanessa's cowboy waits. Seated at a table he didn't seem aware at all, of the fact they knew whom he was. "You lied." His eyes met Vanessa's. "By my reckoning, you were only a boy when general Custard died."

"If my history is correct, there were no survivors." Kieran replied.

"That is what we call a tall tale, sir," A grin crossed his face.

"Exceedingly tall."

"Our nation is that of tall tales. Join me, won't you?" Raul sits opposite of him, Vanessa on his right.

"Highly impressive, especially your finale." Vanessa remarked.

"Well, you gotta leave them wanting more. As we say in show business." A waiter had come by to bring some water. Three glasses were out in front of them. "And what might I do for the lady and gentleman?"

"We have a need for some night work," Vanessa answered.

"Oh honey, don't we all?"

She leant forward. "I have a need for a gentleman who's comfortable with firearms and not hesitant to engage in dangerous endeavors. Raul's…more into knives." She made it up, of course. He's certain the man doesn't buy it. "Or was all that a tall tale as well?"

He fiddled with his half empty drink. "What do you think?"

"Your left hand shakes. Eyes are unsteady. You keep it beneath, hoping I don't notice, there's a cut on your other hand. From a brawl by a jealous husband. At least, that's only an assumption." He raises it and takes a sip, masking a smile. "Your boots are quality leather, no doubt a man of wealth but has given himself away to pleasure. A man whom is more complex, than he appears."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one, sir."

"Is it a murder?"

"What does it matter?"

Kieran wrote an address down on a slip of paper. Slidin it towards the man. "Meet us at this place. 11'o clock."

**~xxxxx~**

Vanessa knocked once against a metal door. Where an Asian male opened it. The den is filled with people, but none are moving much. At the very end of the room, Kieran recognized Malcolm instantly. No hello's were given. That was just who Malcolm Murray was.

"This is the individual?"

"Yes." Vanessa answered.

"Did you bring your weapons?" Ethan pulled his trench coat back, revealing his pistol.

"One minute," Ethan began. "What are we doing here?"

"We're on a search and rescue operation," Malcolm explained as Kieran prepared his throwing knives, checking their sharpness. "More than that you don't need to know," he began in a dry tone, that Vanessa and Raul became accustomed to over the years. "Do not be amazed at anything you see. And don't hesitate."

Kieran exhaled slowly as they made their decent, down a flight of stairs. Leading into a basement, dimly lighted. "Who exactly are we looking for?" Ethan inquired.

He paused. Hands clenching around his weapon, muttering softly. "A friend of ours…" no more needed to be said. Three men await at a pillar. Sickly pale. Gaunt by the very definition of the word. They look human. But he knows they're not.

"That which you serve, we seek." The man looked Malcolm's way. He spoke in French, prompting Malcolm to do the same. Ethan's hand laid on his gun, as Kieran's eyes swept about hearing a woman gasp. Vanessa heard it to. The leader launched himself after a façade that he was to leave. Malcolm managed to hit him, causing a growl to escape. _Devious bastards. They've formed a plot. Circled us that whole, time_

Louder the crying increased. For a moment, hope had filled. That they would find her, at least traumatized but alive. Vanessa clearly heard it to, it was not in his head like he had worried. Gunshots were ablaze. Kieran struck one in its throat, gasping after one sliced at his left face. Blood trickled. Prompting a blow to the creature's chest. Mina. The voice could only be hers. He ran towards the sound, with Vanessa behind him.

"Do you hear that?!" she called. "It has to be, Mina."

Kieran nodded. Ignoring how his face burned. And the way blood filtered through his nose. He never liked it. Not that anyone ever does, but his fear of blood was different. His pale blue eyes would shift around the bodies littering the floor. Inspecting each one. A girl with blond hair caught his attention. Kneeling in front of it. Of course, it would have been too easy if she was Mina.

"Little boys shouldn't play with toys like that." A man, Spanish drawled out.

"Where is your master?" Vanessa uttered, tearing her eyes away from a poor baby laying dead beside its mother.

"Closer than you think. Would you like to meet him?" Raul's eyes blazed. But Ethan got the shot first. Right in its back. He fell forward, as Sir Malcolm approached. His eyes trained on the girl.

"It's not her."

"You're bleeding…" Ethan noted. Kieran placed a gloved hand, over his cheek.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He wasn't fine. Vanessa knew it. She'd go on later, but he couldn't well state how he truly felt at that moment. Disappointment. Failure emotions. Misery. A growl caught their attention. One of the vampires had untangled itself. Like a spider. It's eyes hellfire red. Nothing human about it. "Mr. Chandler-!" he warned, realizing the thing was heading for Ethan.

Ethan fired several rounds, but bullets ricochet off its body. He's picked up, thrown against a shelf.

The monster shrieked, when Kieran attacked with another knife, before checking on Ethan. Vanessa forced herself between it and Malcolm. It gave Malcolm time to run it with his sword. Piercing its skin.

"She's not here," Vanessa said to him.

"There must be another."

Raul scowled at the thought. "Another one? Just lovely." He grumbled. Helping Ethan back on his feet, as Malcolm knelt in front of the red eyed woman.

"Is there another?" he demanded. "Is there another creature like that?" Waking a monster was not good. Ever. Seeing as this was his daughter, whom which they held captive, Malcolm never much cared to be safe.

Ethan on the other hand, had quite enough of this night already. Though it was far from over. "Jesus Christ!"

"Don't move, Mr. Chandler, this night's not over." Malcolm warned.

"Help us, please." Vanessa pleaded.

**~xxxxxx~**

It wasn't the best of areas, in London. Kieran had never ventured here before. His eyes shifting away at once when the body of a man was being cleaned from blood. Seen enough of that in one night. "Where the resurrection men claim their trade," Malcolm explained. The surgeons must supply their students with ample subjects. When the legal channels are exhausted, their forced to resort to other means."

They caught sight of a man, cleaning another's body. Raul blinked once. Finding an odd sense, of déjà vu. Vanessa looked his way even before he felt it. "You recognize this young man." She mouthed.

He nodded once. "Vaguely…yes. I wonder…"

"Your master said you might assist us."

"I have no master."

"The piprotar up front, I mean."

   "Away, sir."

"Or maybe not." Kieran muttered. Folding his arms at the man's rudeness.

"I'll pay you for your time." Malcolm tried to reason.

"You won't able to afford it."

"You're very proud." Vanessa chimed in.

"Take it to a slaughter house, I'm not a medical practitioner. I'm engaged in research."

   "You're a man with a bloody knife like everyone else out there," Ethan said next. His eyes narrowed at the other. "So stop putting on airs."

Finally, he revealed his face to them. And at once, Raul knew who he was. He felt a pinch of relief. Knowing that this was indeed the man, he saw in his vision. The one who could be of service to them.

At least, if they could find a way to pursue. Sir Malcolm wheeled the creature into his house, placing it atop a table. "My God." Victor Frankenstein breathed out. "Trauma and penetration through the aubrilam seems the likely cause of death, but I suspect you knew that. Age of the victim is impossible to determine. The teeth seem barely use which seems unlikely given the muscular development." He took a magnifying glass. "Hand me that." Raul did as told.

Watching in mild interest, as Victor cut along. "Well, I know why the skin seems peculiar."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Forceps," he explained. "Because it isn't skin. It's more like an exoskeleton. Like on an insect. He must have been a hearty devil."

"You've no idea." Ethan muttered.

As he pulled apart the man's skin, it's revealed to show hieroglyphics. "Well," he breathed out. "It would appear you have an Egyptian man with no particular age who had some point in his his indeterminate life span decided to sharpen his teeth, cover himself in hieroglyphics and grow and exoskeleton, or you have something else altogether."

"I think that's pretty much a given." Kieran replied, leant up against the table. He half expected the monster to come back at any moment. "None of our bullets really did much, against him."

"Who the fuck are you people?" Ethan demanded. None could respond, to that question.

   "Do you know of Grandage place in Westminister?" Malcolm inquired.

   "I could find it."

   Malcolm nodded. "Number eight. Come tomorrow."

Before they left, Kieran lingered for a moment. Ignoring Vanessa's raised knowing eyebrow. He exhaled slowly. Turning on his heel, back towards the doctor. "Dr. Frankenstein…" he began. A flinch when he actually looked up. "One last thing."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm well aware of your profession. To resurrect the deceased…tread with caution. I've known people like yourself. Who believe what they're doing, is 'right'. Only to end in tragedy."

Victor raised a brow. Lips set in a thoughtful frown. Not before nodding slowly. "I see…the warning is, appreciated. Despite I know what I'm doing."

"Quite right."

**~xxxxx~**

He lingered in his guest room. On the right side, of the hallway. Tarot's lined up in the form of a Celtic Cross symbol. Anubis, his beloved pet cat of Maine Coon breed laid atop his pillow before his own retirement for that evening. Moonlight filtered in. Creating a soft glow across wooden floorboards.

With a white gloved hand, he turns the first one over. Temperance Card: In reverse. Imbalance. Lack of vision. He expected it really, with all that's taken place tonight. He thought for sure Mina had been there. They all hoped in secret at the least. Another card was turned. Facing upright, The Magician. Strong willed…determined. To find her alive.

His lips curved as memories came in bits and flashes, remembering his teachings with her of the cards.

When it struck three am, Raul knew he had to get his rest at some point. Anubis left his pillow only to lay at his owner's bedside. Red eyes of crimson staring curious up. He chuckled softly, reaching his hand down to pet his furry head.

"Get some rest to, lad. You'll need it…"

As he slept that night's remainder, she came once more in a dream. Still in her white dress. Well as a certain doctor.


	2. Seance

He wakes early one morning to birds outside his window. And that of something heavy on his chest. Knowing what it was, or rather whom, his lips curve into a grin. "I know. You want your food…come along, I'll see if Sembene can whip up something."

Anubis purred upon hearing this, jumping off with grace to the floor. Trotting out his cracked doorway while Kieran changed. He wore a blue vest this time with a black collar and grey trousers. The vest long sleeved of course and his white gloves. The kitchen smelled heavenly, of poached eggs (for Kieran), buttered toast, sausages cooked to perfection. And a little bit of home from Sembene, Mandazi.

The tall African American male smiled at once, hearing Anubis's little chirps of excitement. "Ah, my friend. Have I got something for you." He laid a plate out, Cape Malay. A hearty portion for a cat.

Anubis at once devoured it, or began by the time Kieran walked in. Grinning Sembene's way. "You're spoiling him, Sembene. He's liking human food far too much."

"On the contrary, Mr. Strauss," (He began to hate that name. It sounded too formal, considering they've known each-other how many years?). Sembene began with a grin. "Cats are picky eaters by nature. Perhaps he's just, finally found one with good taste."

"I have plenty of taste, thank you."

"One more thing. Sir Malcolm left something, for you."

He blinked once, sighing wearily. "Right…thank you…." He let Anubis with his meal, while Sembene cooked for the rest of them. And sure enough, on his bed was a beautifully wrapped package.

**~xxxxx~**

"He knows full well…."

"Will you cease grumbling? Come, it will be fun."

Kieran took a drag from his cigarette, puffs of smoke leaving his lips in rough circles. Awaiting the arrival of Dr. Frankenstein again. "I'm not a boy anymore. I know why I must attend it…" Vanessa sighed softly.

"You know Sir Malcolm has a reason for everything. Whether we see it, or not. Now, the doctor's arriving. Do mind yourself, please."

 _I'd much rather pull my nails out than sit through this, again_ Putting his tobacco out, he put on a smile as Dr. Frankenstein entered the study. Sir Malcolm shook his hand. "Evening, doctor. You remember Miss. Ives and Mr. Strauss."

"Yes, how do you do?"

"Doctor." Kieran nodded.

They were to join Malcolm in his basement next, for another autopsy. It reeked and felt like death. It's a wonder, when they were children Malcolm always warned never to come down here. He could have had people in chains for all Kieran, was aware…and often imagined.

"God," Victor breathed out. Circling the creature's body. Fingers grazing its skinless corps. "How was the skin removed?"

"Carrion beetles," Kieran answered.

"Essex?"

"Suffolk." Vanessa answered.

"Fair enough, we'd best get right to work. We don't have all day." He slipped on his gloves and went through his medicinal bag. "Now the hyreoglyphics. Have you had them, translated?"

"We were about to complete that task. They are apparent from the Egyptian's Book of The Dead. Kieran, you've studied it once before right?" Malcolm looked his way.

He nodded once. "Yes, for an important test during my one year at college. It's in a nutshell, their versions of The Afterlife. I can't remember all, though."

"And they had a singular goal. Transportation. Eternal life, after death." Victor assisted, placing a syringe into the creature's arm. Drawing a dark red blood.

"A specialist will be seen on Friday. I'll let it be known to you, of our discovery." Malcolm said. But Victor shook his head. Stating it won't be of need. He was only a dabbler from what was stated. Kieran closed his eyes. And certain imagery came. A man standing before the doctor. A man who used to be alive. Yet is now reanimated.

Proteus.

"Romantic poetry?" Kieran asked, acting blasé. As if nothing had occurred. He always prided himself, of this.

"Man does not only live, in this empirical world. We must seek the ephemeral. Or why live?"

"If disbelief from heaven be sent. Such be nature's holy plan."

   "Have I no need of lament-."

   "What man has made of man."

   They had finished together. He noticed Vanessa's 'look', when he turned his head away from Victor. Promptly agreeing that they should head upstairs, once the doctor received his blood sample. "Well, his blood or is human, that much I know of." Victor stated, beginning to pack up. "A hematologist will be needed, an expert rather than just by what I say."

"Then one shall be found, for you to consult with." Malcolm explained. Persistent as ever, if he found someone who could be of use.

"I'm not sure time is-."

"No. You will." He's given an envelope, money handed out to him. "Your remittance. I hope it's satisfactory."

"I'm sure it will be. Miss. Ives. Mr. Strauss." He bowed his head once. Kieran gave a similar gesture. As soon as that door closed, Vanessa looks his way.

"That poetry. What was that about?"

Kieran gave her his own 'look'. A stare that could well rival, a commanding officer. "Nothing. Can't a man recite poetry…with another? I…saw something."

Malcolm's curiosity peeked as well, stroking his beard. "What of it?"

"I believe he's reanimated a corpse. He keeps it hidden though, from others."

"Is it malevolent?"

"I cannot say."

Before they were to prepare for 'the party', Vanessa stopped Kieran a moment. Her dark eyes gentle. Serene. "Kieran. Just know, if you're ready. I am as well." He did not have to ask what she referred. He simply gave a nod. Heading upstairs to change.

**~xxxxx~**

Tuxedos were never his style. He always preferred simple. Non too fancy attire. But, Sir Malcolm seemed insistent in his message that it's worn. Crimson and white. No tie at least. Dress pants were of a dark grey shade.

He studied himself in his mirror. Running a gloved hand through his hair. "Well, Anubis. How do I look?"

His tail wagged in lazy fashion, dusting back and forth. Face resting on his folded paws.

"I'll take that, as a 'yes'." Kieran deadpanned, stroking his head gently. "Be good now. Your dinner's waiting."

Now this perked him up. He trots into the main dining area. A coach pulled up just outside the manor, Vanessa offered her arm with a grin. He gave one in return, taking hold of her arm. At least this did not require dancing.

The mansion is a stark contrast to Sir Malcolm's. Paintings are in place, instead of book cases and medicinal technology. He loved art don't get him wrong. There was just, always that aura of stuffiness that surrounded it. It always amused him personally. What can make a person, feel superior.

A smile put on, when those mansion doors are opened, a stout man could be seen. "Thank you for coming, to my wee fete, Mr. Strauss. How you've grown over the years!" Ferdinand Lyle gushed.

"It's an honor, Mr. Lyle…you haven't changed at all." He really had not.

"I'm so sorry about your future husband, by the way. Horrific tragedy indeed! To lose your father and partner-."

"Excuse for a moment." He muttered. The man did not mean any harm, but he did not like to be remembered of such things. Not now at least, when things already looked bleak enough. He thought someone had been watching. Turning his head, a man who's face could only be described as something, like in those paintings walked to them. Kieran's heart stopped. Then started again.

He stood much too close. A handsome smile across his face. "My name is Dorian Gray…"

Kieran swallowed. Accepting his hand. "Kieran Strauss. A pleasure. Mr. Gray."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Strauss." His lips curved into a smile. Playful. "I couldn't help but notice your skepticism..."

He arched a brow. "How is it showing?"

"About the room. Rather aggressive in the chinoiserie.. In this one room there's Japanese, Siamese, Egyptian, Balinese, and something I take to be...last season's panto of Aladdin."

They both chuckled. Kieran every so often glanced for Malcolm or Vanessa. "Do you know of Mr. Lyle?" he asked Dorian. Who shook his head.

"No. Only just tonight…"

"Kieran!" Vanessa. She maneuvered through the crowds, her dress swishing about whilst reaching him. When her eyes to, found themselves on Dorian. "Hello…Vanessa Ives." She offered a smile. "Whom is this?"

"Mr. Dorian Gray, Vanessa." He watched as they shook hands.

"You do not belong here," Mr. Grey's gaze shifts towards Kieran. "Neither of you. Even less than I." His eyes fit on Kieran again. Leaning in much too close. One could have assumed, they were kissing due to the proximity. "You're not foolish, you have a careful nature…this is not, a careful room…" fingers travel along his scars, that still are seen when light catches just right against his left cheek.

Mr. Grey looked at Miss. Ives next. His ministrations still on going, while Kieran tries not to fidget. Yet... you are the only woman in this house not wearing gloves. Your hands want to touch but your head wants to appraise. Your hearts are torn between the two." He leans in close, lips hairs away from Kieran's own. "You held similar skeptism like Miss. Ives. Fearing a wasted evening…only now, you're unsure."

He couldn't get far. Kieran turned his head away, swallowing thick only for Mr. Grey's lips to just brush against his cheek. Mr. Lyle's voice boomed. Stopping his advances, on Kieran.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" Mr. Lyle announced. My friends, our guest of honor has arrived. May I present the renowned Madame Kali!"

They all turn towards the woman, dressed in emerald green. Greeting her applauding audience.

He's ushered to sit between Mr. Grey and a woman, while Miss. Ives sat beside Sir Malcolm at a round table in another part, of the mansion. "Gentlemen, please remove your jewelry."

"What's going on?" Mr. Grey whispered.

Miss. Ives heard his confused tone, leaning over Kieran. "I believe we're about to commune with the spirits."

Kieran nodded. Fabrics of the wealthy and jewelry that no man, like Kieran's 'neighbor' Mr. Hoffman could think to afford are placed aside. He can see their looks of skeptism. A natural reaction, he supposed.

"Please, join hands."

They complied. Kieran took the hand, of a woman beside him as Mr. Grey did with another. "I ask forbearance. I ask you to suspend your disbelief and imagine your minds floating in the darkness of time. Let your imaginations be liberate and roam with me back in time to the ancient seas. Back in time to the time before when the spirits walked, when the sun was new and the old gods walked. I call forth Mut, Mother Goddess."

She speaks only in a mere whisper. All around them, is silence.

"I call to the speakers of the dead. Come to me. Come to me." Several jumped, when Madame Kali snapped backward. A vicious growl sounding from her. Kieran swallowed thick. Not sure why this surprised him.

Madame Kali groaned, lurching forward. Speaking in a voice not her own. "What...summoned me? I speak for the dead. For the undying." She glances at the flickering candle flames. "There's another here..."

Miss. Ives held a sickly expression, while Kieran remained calm. Tried to keep his composure.

"What does that mean?" A woman asked in a tone of fright and worry.

"Amunet…. ….Amunet…." she jerks. Hissing their names. "Serpents. Hidden Ones. Know your master. Your lover. Your master."

"Amunet girl? No much older." Miss. Ives moaned. Her voice became higher. Like a little boy's. An aura surrounded her, Kieran could see it. Only one name came to mind, as to whom communicates with her. "But father, if the porters go how will I to survive? I'm not frightened. I'm not. What an adventure. It's so green. It's so beautiful…"

Peter Murray. Sir Malcolm's son. He remembered him so well, when Kieran's father Collin first introduced his only son to Malcolm's. Flashes entered of countless 'sword fights' made of wood. Camping out in the back yard, of Kieran's house. Pale blue eyes flicker over towards Malcolm. Watching for his reaction…surprised to see none.

"Father. Mina's waiting." Then he stood in anger. Kieran reached for his arm, only for it to be shrugged off. "No!" She turned towards him next. Whispering. "She heard you fucking. She was curious. She walked closer. Rounded a corner. And there you were. Right in her cunt. Your hands, she saw them to. All burnt up to a crisp. Dabbler…"

He could feel Dorian's hand tighten instinctive around his. He did not pull away. Sweat trickled the side of his head. "I look into his eyes….and they are red with blood, like from Peter's ass. His teeth are sharp like hers, when you bit into her. And it's so cold and so dark, it's like a jungle. Like tears. I'm so afraid. I'm crying. Father! Find me! Father, save me!"

Her eyes are pure white. Spine snapped back at an impossible angle, as guests continue to shriek. At that moment after, finally aware of her surroundings, Vanessa fled the room. Out into that rain filled night.

Kieran couldn't cry even if he wanted to. All he cared at that moment, was going after her. Only to be halted by Dorian. "Stay here, please. I'll go find her."

He said nothing. Kieran and Malcolm remained alone, in the dark on either ends of the ruined table. Each with his own thought. Dorian was still gone. Malcolm had since left. It was Ferdinand Lyle who entered. "…I'm sorry about your table."

"Its…alright, lad. There's a coach waiting for you."

"I think I'll fancy a walk, tonight."

And he had. He walked through the pouring rain. Arms limp at his sides. Blondish/dark brown hair matted against his head. Passing an alley, he could see from the corner of his eyes Vanessa and a stranger. Not a thought was spared. Nor given.

The rain did do him some good, as he walked up Malcolm's steps. Thanking Sembene quietly, for taking his rain matted coat.


	3. Resurruction

Like a jungle.

Three not so simple words ran through his thoughts, that night. He could remember bits and pieces of the séance. But only bits and nothing more. His head still swirled, after he made for the toilet feeling ill. Gripping onto Malcolm's railing. Block it out, he thought to himself. Remembering his mother's mantra. Just block it out… it's not as if, he wanted this ability. He hated it sometimes.

All it was, was a massive migraine. He couldn't get a day's rest. _Like a jungle…bloody hell's that mean? Mina…can't be, in the Amazon? No, makes no sense…jungle…jungle…._ A roar startled him greatly.

He heard it as if there were, an actual lion or tiger in the mansion. An elephant trumpets. Monkey's screeched.

" _Help me._ "

"Miss. Harker? Mina?"

She wasn't anywhere in sight. But he could feel her. Her lips are close to his ear, speaking in a low, wavering voice. _"The Zoo…he has me, at the Zoo…."_

He made break for Sir Malcolm's study. It's at the very end of the hall, down his long carpeted hallway. Knocking once he waits for the muffled 'come in'. Finding the explorer hunched over, scribbling more notes down.

"She's not in the Amazon. It's the Zoo."

She proposed something, about the creatures feed on her at night." A slight waver in her tone, went unnoticed by the other medium.

Taking a small breath, he began to confess his own vision about Victor. "I saw something myself. Dr. Frankenstein with a dark presence…something I've not, felt for since I was a boy."

"We must speak of this later. It's time you finally knew what we are requesting your services for." Sir Malcolm stated, opening the door to reveal Mr. Chandler.

Another off putting person today, it would seem. There was a concerned look in Ethan's eyes, that Kieran didn't think was possible in truth, due to his wild nature and appearance. "I'll not waste your time." He spoke out. "I'm looking for money. I'll work for it." Passion. That was the word. Mr. Chandler, held a certain desire to partake in their dark quest.

Sir Malcolm gave a low nod. "Well, I must say your timing couldn't be more fortuitous."

Stepping off to the side a little, Kieran rests by a window. Warm rays of afternoon light gave way, across carpeted floors. They were to need all the help, they could possibly get with this case at hand.

"We are intending to undertake another expedition."

Mr. Chandler nodded his head. "Whatever it is, yes."

"Miss Ives will explain the details as far as she sees fit. To both of you." Sir Malcolm glanced Kieran's leant form. "I assume you will join us?"

"Of course I will."

Sir Malcolm casts a troubled look Miss. Ives way, before he left leaving only the three.

**~xxxxxx~**

This was without a doubt breaking and entering. A thing that, he would never think he could manage to do. He could already hear Victor's nagging in the back of his thoughts, should he find out their little escapade. All over a woman who may or may not, even be here

He gripped his gun. Feeling all eyes on them, none being human. They passed a tiger curled in its cage. Now that made up for it, he supposed. Having only seen such beast, in books. Other tiny creatures scurried along.

"You had a vision then, of Mina here? That's it?" Ethan asked, his deep southern drawl startling Kieran. His face flared red when the man grinned down at him, wrapping his coat tight around.

"I wasn't scared. Just cold…" he muttered.

Miss. Ives ignored their banter. Her expression ever focused and eyes searching. "Mina wouldn't have appeared to me but for her great need. I interpret these signs as best I can."

"I recall you repeating her words, 'the beasts feed on me at night'….I believe-."

He froze. This always happened. Sometimes it took a moment, to catch his breath. A familiar, anxiety like emotion crept once again. The grip on his gun tightened as snarls penetrated through that quiet night. Pants and low growls. Miss. Ives glanced, Sir Malcolm's way. "There's something wrong here. What haven't you told me?"

A snarling wolf emerged ahead of its pack, approaching. Ethan and Kieran ready themselves at once. Cocking their guns at the animal before them. The other wolves began to follow. Strange behaviors, Kieran couldn't help to think. The way they seemed to study, the humans.

"Don't move." Ethan hissed low, to Sir Malcolm and Kieran. "Miss. Ives…do not turn your head."

Kieran looked straight ahead. Resisting that perfectly natural impulse, to flinch feeling a wolf brush against his right leg. It's cold nose purpose against. Testing them. He didn't even swallow as the wolf that passed them, went back towards its others. His right eye did glance some, as Ethan slowly removed his glove. And his hand moved out, towards the wolf in front.

Nobody dared to move or could. Watching as the wolf sniffed, Ethan's hand. Its lips pulled back, looking like it was to bite the man.

But no such thing occurred.

That breath he'd been holding, had been released. A needed outtake of air, as the wolves departed. "Let's go." He breathed out. Pulling him along.

Talking is kept minimal, to non-existent. Ethan and Kieran followed a path, into the woods around the zoo. "Hang on…hear that?" Kieran asked.

Ethan nodded. Slight impressed, by his hearing. Following him from behind, Kieran stepped into a clearing where a boy was seen. Sixteen. Or maybe a year older, with a pale face. And gnawing on something.

He didn't have to see Ethan to jump on him.

The latter braced for impact. With quick reflex's Kieran was able to knock him out. Sending the kid rolling at Ethan's feet.

"…Okay. I take back, my 'prissy boy' remark the one night." Ethan grinned.

"None taken, Mr. Chandler…" he simply said, impressed with that sudden bit of energy he had in him.

**~xxxxx~**

He couldn't well call him a 'boy', personally. For no human looked like this. He sat up right now, bound with heavy chains as Sir Malcolm knelt to his level. "What's your name?" He asked of the creature.

Glossy eyes stared into Sir Malcolm's. "Fenton…" he rasped out. He looked at Miss. Ives. "Her name is Vanessa." He grinned. A tongue ran out past his lips, the action causing his lips to set in a hard line.

Miss. Ives glowered his way. "How do you know about that, Mr. Fenton?"

But he launched himself at Sir Malcolm, only to be yanked back by his chains and head against the wall. Cackles escaped fourth. "Fear already? You will not survive long in this cruel, old world."

"Tell me of your master."

The creature grinned a feral, wild grin. Prompting Sir Malcolm to kick him. Blood flies from Fenton's mouth, splattering onto the cold floor. He wheezed and coughed, spluttering more of the liquid. Kieran's stomach made violent flip flops, covering a hand over his mouth.

"Where is your master?" Sir Malcolm growled.

"Right behind you. Don't you feel him in the dark? On the back of your neck, his breath. Now one finger reaching out. Do you not feel it? Well, you soon will. And then... And then, all light will end and the world will live in darkness. The Hidden Ones will emerge and rule. Amunet...Horath….Amu-ra…."

Kieran shivered. Looking towards Ethan, who shook his head. Nothing was truly behind them, but he could feel something. A hand along his neck. Trailing down. Hot breath.

**~xxxxxx~**

The interrogation continued. Needing some air, Kieran made for upstairs. His hands slight tremble along the railings. Hearing Sir Malcolm's whip against Fenton's flesh. And the creature's horrible shrieks following suit. That filthy mouth sending slurs upon slurs.

"Oh. I'm late to the party."

He didn't have to turn, to see that it's Victor at the entrance. Kieran's heart swelled, greeting his friend at once as the others returned after noticing his presence. "He's the first real connection we have to Mina... It is an invaluable opportunity we cannot afford to waste."

"Even if it means beating him to death?" Ethan jests.

"Then that will be the end, of that. If he's dead no opportunity will be gained." Kieran replied.

"So sudden sentimental about bloodletting. Detecting a little empathy Mr. Chandler, Mr. Strauss." Sir Malcolm glanced their way.

Kieran stiffened in his seat.

"Maybe I don't take to torturing children." Ethan declared.

"Killing redskins more your line?" Victor spoke. Kieran shot a warning look his way.

"How do you know I was in the Indian wars?"

Victor smirked. "I didn't."

Sir Malcolm fortunately ceased their senseless bickering. Focusing on the matter at hand. "As a subject, he's promising. If you seek a cure, you'll need a subject for experimentation."

"A cure for what?" Miss. Ives inquired.

"I'll have to make a proper examination, but I would think the disorder is not mental."

"It's too marked for a mental case." Kieran added.

Victor nodded. "I would begin treatment as if it were, say, Dengue fever or one of the other rare blood disorders."

"Transfusion then…" Kieran replied, as Victor nodded his way with a smile.

"I think it's possible the creature we seek doesn't want her. Kieran's visions are not just, a natural occurrence, something is after him as well." Sir Malcolm's wizened eyes shift towards him. Kieran's smile faltered at once. Nodding in weak understanding. Something he had always known, since his child years.

"For what purpose?" Vanessa demanded.

"I don't know."

"Tell me."

"I don't know."

The moment proved agonizing as they stared at one another. Vanessa drew back, her lips set in a hard line. "We were just bait then."

Sir Malcolm nodded. Saying nothing. Kieran swallowed, realizing that if he was desperate enough for his daughter, he would have thrown him or Vanessa to Fenton without so much as a thought. He excused himself. Leaving swiftly.

He wasn't angry at Sir Malcolm. Only confused. Puzzled. Feelings that seemed to be taking over, more often than not anymore.

With a slow outtake of air, he found solace in an empty room. "I'm fine, Victor…" he spoke out, to his old friend.

Victor halted for a moment. Frowning in thought before realizing, Kieran had to have 'known' ahead he would follow. "That tone of yours would say otherwise. Do you need any?"

"No. I'm alright, as stated. Besides I don't want to risk addiction." His teasing went unnoticed, by the doctor. For a weary but pleased sigh escaped.

"Glad to see your humor's still intact."

"At least something old of me is. Shit. I'm sorry…brought that up."

"Don't be, please. You haven't lost yourself, far as I'm concerned," he placed a careful hand over Kieran's shoulder. Pale eyes gazing into an equal pale blue. "Your spirit still remains. Like the flame of a burning candle. You have your ghosts, your personal horrors. But that doesn't change a person forever. I never want to hear you say, something like that again. Do you understand?"

He resisted the urge to smirk. Closing his eyes instead, he nodded once. "Victor." He called softly. As the doctor was about to leave. "..Thank you. Old friend."

"Of course. If you need me, you know where to find me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    


	4. Demimonde

A hard rain had fallen over this part of London last night, covering its grounds with globs of puddles. Children play in them, as Kieran walked through. Hands in his pockets. Eyes on a lookout, for the local cemetery.

He knows it's not healthy. Vanessa warned him, at least her Tarot Cards did after he picked one up before leaving Sir Malcolm's manor. 'Lovers reversed'. Failure. Imbalance came at once. Prompting this sudden visit. The wrought iron black gates were still opened until dusk. He slipped through, marveling at the beauty of the carvings on each headstone. Always held a unique fascination, something his mother worried over. Father was more lenient, believing Kieran should know about death at some point.

Finally did he reach an area, overgrown with weeds and daffodils. It seemed no matter what, the caretakers could not stop them. Come and come again they did.

 _And yet…and yet. I cannot bring myself. As I know I should. This proves it_ he knelt in front, of this sad pathetic and lonely grave marker. Eyes traveling over its name.

 

_Klaus Van Williamson_

_1855-1891_

_Loving son, brother and husband_

_" **Love always, mother and father."**_

Settling back down, his eyes closed. As old memories come forth…

**~xxxxx~**

_1877, summer Dublin, Ireland_

He found he enjoyed walking along the cliffs. Hearing water lap and rush up against, their massive rocks down below. Admiring seagulls who with grace swooped down, catching a meal or two for the day. He was twenty at the time. Still as he looks now, in some aspects.

Kieran's hair was shorter than, not neck length as it is today. His blue eyes were more vivacious and daring.

It's on this very cliff. He met 'Him'.

Standing at about six foot in height. Tall and powerful arms, with broad shoulders and chest. His eyes a jade green. Smouldering look to them.

" _Thy eyes…thy hair. Skin like alabaster. Smooth to thy…touch. Eyes resembling the ocean…"_

"Is that…supposed to be, poetry?" Kieran found himself laughing. Not out of meanness. He genuine thought it amusing, that this man was trying to win him over in such manner.

Klaus's face turned a lovely red shade. "I-I heard you liked poetry so…." He paused. There's a hand against his cheek. Kieran moved his face close. So close, their lips are almost brushed against the others.

"I do like poetry…much."

"Klaus Van Williamson."

"Kieran Strauss."

"Tell me, Mr. Strauss. Is a man such as your status-?"

"I'm single."

That was all Klaus needed to know. He grinned. In that suave, charismatic kind of way 'pretty boys' like him all have. They screwed around in his father's barn after that. Right in the haystacks.

He grimaced inward. A shuddering cold swept through, sending him back from 1877 to the present.

Standing for the longest time, Kieran took his departure back out into the streets. An unnatural coldness still circled around him.

**~xxxxxx~**

"-so he didn't consume the flesh-" Ethan swiped a newspaper from Victor's hands, apparent having enough of their morbid conversation.

"Would you stop it? Holy Christ, you are both morbid fucks."

"My, my. That temper of yours," Victor scolded.

"Well, we're not all bloodless dandies."

"Is that I am?"

"I don't know what you are."

"You could not understand it, believe me."

"My, my. What arrogance."

"Secrets lay everywhere," Kieran chimed in. "Is there really a need for this childish banter? We've already enough tension on our plate." To his surprise, Ethan did throw up his hands and Victor pursed his lips. Sir Malcolm in turn asked Ethan.

"Do you know much able the Nile?" he asked. "In my profession, it's the holy grail. The actual scientific value of discovering the source is negligible of course, but it's a sort of a fever. Who will claim the prize? Who will trace the mother of waters to it's origins? World renown awaits."

Kieran's eyes lowered some. He didn't quite take, to Africa. It was the very reason Peter Murray had died. He acted so callous of it and at times, as if he never even had a son at all. Nor what his obsessions have done, to his family.

"Would you like to come with me, Mr. Chandler?" Sir Malcolm inquired. "I could use a man, with your temper."

"Ethan, trust when I say you do not want to go, to Africa. It's a dangerous area. People die there."

He ignored Sir Malcolm's narrowed eyes. When Vanessa finally entered the room. "Go where?" She asked, kissing the top of Kieran's head in a sisterly manner. Shooting him a wink, that which puzzled him.

"Oh, we're planning a little holiday," Victor said.

"Taking a holiday, are we? That's jolly. Where?" She was in more than a good mood, but she held a smile or a grin each time she looked Kieran's way.

"Ask my robust brother." Victor declared. Jealousy. Ugly, ugly emotion for anyone to have. Kieran did not know him long. No more than a year's time. But he had this thing about him, where he felt the world had to revolve around him.

"I asked Mr. Chandler to accompany me, to Africa." Sir Malcolm explained.

"Oh. That."

"Why must you always denigrate my work?"

All laughter had died when Sembene came in. Announcing the vampire had awakened. When they saw him, he resembled no more than a frightened child. "Are you going to beat me?" he whispered in a slurred tone.

He looked weak. Hungry. Taking out his half eaten apple, Kieran rolled it towards him. Fenton sniffed at it. Before lashing out. His chains jiggling. Clanking. "I need BLOOD, you fucking bastard! Rats and bats! LUNGS! Flesh! Do not deny, what I crave!"

Then. And only then when he curled up in a pathetic ball, sobbing it all out did Kieran feel a ping in his heart. Something that had not been there before.

He swallowed hard, tempted to console him.

Too much.

He had to take his leave, making way for the upper floors. Vanessa followed him and Ethan. "I take it, it's not exactly what you thought it would be?"

"Never is." Ethan answered.

"It's disturbing, I know," Vanessa placed a hand over Kieran's shoulder. "That thing…"

_But is he really such a monster? A 'thing'? To see him in that state…._

"Hey. Kieran, why don't you join me for something normal tonight?" Ethan jarred him from his thoughts.

"Normal…what is that?" he grinned when the man rolled his eyes. "Well, that all depends Mr. Chandler."

"A night out with myself and a woman, her name's Brona Croft. I think you'll get along fine."

"Well…I don't see why not. Of course."

"If that's alright, with Mr. Bloodless over there."

Victor snorted at the ridiculous nickname, now seeming to become a label. "I don't care what he does, thank you. Go, have a good time."

He didn't feel comfortable leaving Victor alone with such a creature. Fenton proved more than unstable enough, the last he wanted was for him to become…. "Alright, if you're sure then. Take care, Victor. Vanessa. I'll meet you there Ethan."

**~xxxxx~**

Fond memories began to emerge, as he arrived at The Grand Guigmo Theatre at about eight o'clock pm. He pulled his coat tight around his body, nervous seen clear in his eyes for drunks still tended to lurk about at these hours. He tried to think back meanwhile, at least to one good memory he had of Klaus Williamson. This spot had been, their very first date.

"Mr. Strauss." And there he would see him. Dorian Gray, perfectly charming/debonair as the last he saw at Mr. Lyle's manor. Kieran smiled faint upon their greeting. Shaking his hand, despite his hesitance.

"Mr. Gray, hello again. I didn't know you took to theatre." He stated honestly, immediate removing his hand.

Dorian did not seem too offended by the action. Seemed more amused if not anything else. "Theatre is like any other form of art. It's beauty draws me to it. Would you like to join me?"

Ethan and Miss. Croft still were not present, or at least Kieran could not see their whereabouts. With a soft expression, he accepted the request. Following Dorian inside, to the balcony levels. A curtain of velvet pulled apart.

He never asked about what happened at the Séance with Madame Kali. And for that, Kieran was thankful. Anticipation filled when lights dimmed. And a dozen gas lights popped off, startling some. Including himself he is ashamed to admit.

"…Mr. Gray that smirk is not amusing me." He muttered.

"It's starting, Mr. Strauss. Do keep quiet." A wink is given his way, as Kieran resists that urge to give a certain finger.

Appearing from clouds of smoke is a man wearing a top hat and white face paint, like a mask. He bowed before the crowd, waving his arms above his head. "Travel us all to a sacred place!" He shouted out. A grin appeared on Kieran's face, leant back in that comfortable chair. A woman in white appeared next, dancing or gliding across the stage. Speaking of her innocence with men.

Typical story of a girl courted by a handsome prince. Dramatic and very predictable, Kieran did grow to enjoy it.

"Feel free to hold my hand, lest you jump again." Dorian whispered. "I think a werewolf scene comes."

"I'd rather bite my own than hold yours. God knows where it's been."

"Touche."

It did frighten perhaps a 'tad'. He gripped the arms of his chair, as the girl proceeded into the woods with her princely guide, declaring he would fend off any creature. Memories of Klaus returned, odd enough…

_I swear I'll never, lay one hand upon you._

_Smack me back if I ever hit you, Kieran, I mean it. You're so dear to me, I can't fathom the thought!_

_Oh stop…that's a thing of the past and should be. You're here now. Klaus is long since dead….enjoy yourself for one, damn minute_ the prince was the werewolf. He saw it coming. So did Dorian and others in the theatre. Just this once, he placed a gloved hand atop Dorian's. Non surprised, when he squeezes it in return.

She loved him.

Even though he was a monster. She promised never to leave his side. Kieran could feel his stomach churn, swallowing thick. Dorian took hold tighter.

"…I'm sorry….I must…" he whispered. Covering his mouth, ignoring odd stares he received as he dashed for the bathrooms.

He didn't care who was inside. He didn't care what he saw. Pushing open a stall, Kieran dry heaved gripping the toilet's edges. "Mr. Strauss? Are you alright?" Dorian entered, of course. Panting slight, as he knelt beside him. A hand on his back.

"Just…a little…under the weath-." A pause. Retching followed by coughing. This lasted a few moments.

"Perhaps we shall sit out the next act."

"No. No, I can…handle. Just came all of a sudden." Kieran argued, panting after rinsing his mouth out. Coughing again. "I don't wish to ruin…your evening."

Though skeptical, Dorian could only nod once. Knowing he couldn't persuade him. Upon leaving the bathroom, they ran into Ethan, Brona and odd enough Vanessa. It began to become more than an occurrence, at this point with her. How she always ended up, at his location.

"Hey, there you are, we've been looking for you at the entrance earlier." Ethan stated.

"Are ye alright? You look a little pale," Brona stated. Concern in her tone.

"Quite alright, Mrs. Croft…he told me your name." he stated quick, noting her widened eyes and flushed face. "Vanessa, evening."

"Evening, Kieran. I see you've met Mr. Gray again." Her teasing went unnoticed, as he rolled his eyes. Slight embarrassed by now.

"Not exactly on a good note, Miss. Ives…"

"How do you like the show?" she asked him, Ethan and Dorian. Brona he could tell looked nerved by the woman's appearance. The way she'd sip her wine glass, half heartedly. Lips pursed in a small, hard line.

 _What a way for a first meeting_ "Typical, but thrilling enough." Kieran stated.

"If you can count an illusion thrilling." Dorian chimed.

"And declamation," Ethan added with a grin.

Kieran tried to smile Brona's way, asking what she thought but it's as if he didn't exist. Hurt. Undeniable hurt. Like little knives digging into his skin. "Excuse me, I need some air," she pushed past him. Ethan followed quickly.

"I should check up on them…Mr. Strauss, are you well enough?" those dark eyes stared into his blue.

A single nod followed by a smile was given. At this, Mr. Gray took his leave prompting Kieran to give a little eye narrow at Vanessa. "Really?"

She sighed softly, reaching to place a hand over his. "You were not well when you left, with Mr. Chandler. I was only making absolute certain."

"I appreciate your concern, but, I'm not a child. I don't need your protecting every time I meet with someone new."

Though difficult to read, he knew Dorian was not a Klaus type. He would hope Vanessa could at least know that. "You like him. Don't you?"

"I've just met him…"

Vanessa's lips curved some, slinking her arm around his right one. "Come. Let's finish up this act and go home after." Giving a faint grin in return, she kissed the top of his head in a sisterly fashion.

"Actually, I'm quite tired now…I'll see you at the manor?"

"Of course. Don't be too late."

As he left the theatre, Kieran did know one thing. Dorian Gray was not human. He was human at least, one that could not die. An immortal being. What he lived off of, he couldn't place. The same feelings were towards Ethan Chandler. That he wasn't entirely 'normal' as he portrayed himself. A mere shell, of a person. Or unperson? Undead?

And then there was Victor Frankenstein. Another man Kieran had difficulty reading. Shrouded in mystery, that not even Sherlock Holmes could solve. A sweet soul that has been tainted, by 'something' he keeps from him.

Passing Sir Malcolm's study, after walking up the stairs he paused. "…It was here." The man's voice murmured.

"The thing?"

"Come downstairs."

He followed. Gripping the railing tight. Upon reaching Vanessa's room, he could see shards of glass onto the floor. Blood stained its window sill. He didn't have to close his eyes, to see Fenton's body in place. Head busted open from the back.

"Sir Malcolm…this isn't good." He whispered. "It was in her room."

"It went in your guest room, first. And...."

He didn't have to know, about Anubis. He felt it. His hand shook slight, fighting a sob that welled up. "So we'll carry on with this fight. We can lose every battle except the last." Sir Malcolm stated. Gripping Kieran's shoulder bruising tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did not wish to have that route with Anubis, but, it will further Raul's growth throughout the story in a way. This sounds weird, but I actually don't usually become too emotional when I write a character death, but with his cat, my stomach was in knots writing that. 
> 
> And I had to include that moment with Raul and Dorian ;; I was iffy on his portrayal, but Reeves Carney was splendid end result.


	5. Bonds That Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Kieran reflect on their lives before. And the connection they had, to Mina.

Memories come and depart in fractions throughout his existence. Even if he wanted, he could not erase them completely. Life unfortunately is not like that. Sometimes when he thinks back, far back to his days in Dublin, Ireland, as a young child, he wonders what went so wrong with his life.

At sixteen, Kieran was living the life many could only dream about. His mother had hooked him up with a man from England. They were to wed in November, where he would soon become 'Kieran van Williamson' to a prominent man named Klaus. Whom, ironic enough knew Sir Malcolm Murray and his family.

Peter and Mina were everything to Kieran. Mina with her sweet, tender nature and Peter with his protective yet adventurous quality about him. He did not have many his own age to interact. He did not know Vanessa well at that time. It was almost as if, she harbored a secret each time she glanced his way. Particularly when, Malcolm and his mother, Elena would join them at dinner.

Elena was always off somewhere, she never spent much time with him after his father died. Malcolm had been the closest to a parental figure. When he turned seventeen, that was when it all changed. Mina met someone, a charming man named Jonathon Harker. It wasn't a real surprise to many, Kieran in particular knew she would at some point.

"Is it not exciting Kieran? India! I've always wanted to travel, overseas." She all but gushed to him, at the party. Drinks in either's hand.

"Yes, you're certainly living the life." Her hazel eyes studied his face for a moment. And the tone that matched.

"Are you alright? You don't seem…as yourself."

"Of course I'm fine. Only a little tired I suppose."

She's not buying his lie. When the light caught his left cheek just right, she uttered a quiet gasp. "Kieran…that mark…"

"It's nothing, Mina. I ran into a wall this morning, tripped over my own feet." He thought he covered it fairly well, with his mother's make up. His heart rate increased by the minute, when Mina refused to leave it be. "Mina. This is not your place."

She looked in disbelief. "You're my friend, it IS my place. If Klaus is hurting you, I must tell my father. Why is it when you hurt, you hide?"

"This is an issue only I can handle, please if you're truly my friend you would understand. That we don't have to tell each-other everything, in our lives."

Up the stairs they continued. Down the wooden floor hallway. Passed Vanessa's room. It was always colder than other rooms, he secretly wondered how she could handle it. He felt a touch of guilt, closing that door to the guest room on Mina. She was only trying to help, after all.

For some reason one word came to mind that night. Intervene. But what was she intervening on?

His hand clenched tight, around a knife's hilt. One he secretly kept hidden. His arms already show cased a few marks, from last week. And the week after. Mina continued to try and enter his room, before retrieving Peter and her husband.

And there he was found, in a small pool of blood beside his left wrist.

"Cutting is an endorphin, in a sense. Teenagers in particular use it as a form, of release from any stress in their life." A doctor had explained to his mother, whose eyes could not stop leaking with fresh tears. "We'll keep him over night, madam. Sir Van Williamson."

"Thank you so much doctor," he breathed out. Not before shooting a secret glare, Kieran's way.

"Stop cutting yourself," Catriona choked out. "Please…we love you so much." She ran her hand through his hair.

Klaus kissed him on the cheek, the very one he bruised the days prior. Kieran did not utter one word throughout.

The weeks that followed were hell on Earth. A bruise decorating his right eye, he looked out towards the window. At the ocean's waves, he used to admire so. And often day dreamed to simply vanish in them. The voice returned at once. "Be my friend." It had said.

"I don't need you."

"You do and you will. Whom else can save from your torment?"

"Are you such a lonely, desperate thing you seek friendship?" It laughs at him. He agreed to be its friend. He could move objects at will if he so desired. Turn lights on and off without the use, of his hands. Sometimes, when he and Mina used the Ouija It made it more amusing. Peter was the only one…afraid. Yes, that was the look.

He no longer needed to cut.

Only when Klaus became sick with consumption, could he visit Vanessa. Peter was at his side, with her mother leading the way. To be back in the hospital once more proved nerving. He hated that smell…

"You mustn't be to shocked," Miss. Ives warned. "She has changed much, since you last saw her."

His sympathy returned. She looked like a child. They even cut her beautiful long hair, a boy's cut. "Vanessa," he spoke with a tenderness, that surprised even himself. "I'm here…it's Kieran." He whispered. Sitting beside her.

"Will she die?" Peter asked the mother, in the doorway.

"If there is a god."

"Is she always like this?"

"No. There are... episodes of activity."

Kieran ran his hands through her hair. Feeling her shift ever slight. "Vanessa…Nessie, it's Kieran. Peter is here as well. We've come to see you," he said softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Hello Van, it's Peter. I'm off to Africa. Can you believe it? I'm finally having that adventure we talked about. I'm very excited. I already spoke with Kieran." Peter had said next. Finally did she lift her head. A sharp pain in his chest, when he saw how bloodshot her eyes were. How they haunt him, even to this day.

"You... should have... kissed me."

er cracked lips parted. "Will you... kiss me now?"

Peter leant in and kissed her softly. In a way a brother would, atop her head. He knew, she felt for him more than a sibling relationship. He just chose not to see it. "You're going to die there. You're going to die there." She chokes out.

"I must, Van…father is waiting."

Down the stairs he went, with Kieran following suit. "Peter-."

"I'm leaving, Kieran. Please you mustn't worry so, I'll come back."

He took his hands in his own. An ever tight hold over them, as he kissed his forehead. Malcolm had returned some moments later, for his study. He does not even look at Kieran when he passes by. Adjusting his vest's crooked collar.

Kieran saw him sitting by the fireplace. A blanket pulled up to his chin. It was difficult to fathom this is the same Klaus, whom had brought upon such torment. His eyes were closed, he does not shift when Kieran touched his forehead. "I just gave his medicine, sir." It was the maid, Merida.

"Thank you, Merida. I hope he recovers soon…" since he had been ill, Klaus has been kinder. He was not the monster months and months ago. Kieran held hope he could change, his ways. But he never would have, that opportunity.

Klaus died at midnight. He should not have felt as he did. The sorrow lingered for days on end.

~******~

A year had passed. Kieran, discovered by Mina one night on the abandoned steps of Murray manor offered to run away from this place. He could forget all the horror's in his life. He could start over. She introduced him to her husband, a Mr. Harker. He could see the love in her eyes, even when he was not present.

But one evening, he caught her. With a man whom was not Mr. Harker. He wore a top hat and dark clothes. Mina's lewd moans echoed. He reached for a throwing knife, gifted by Peter a birthday ago, from his coat pocket. He did not know how, the stranger knew of this, for he is on the ground in seconds. Face pressed against the dirt.

"NO! I beg you, release him!" Mina cried.

"Is he your friend?" The figure spat.

"He is! Please…it is me you desire, leave him out of this." Her lips tremble as a sob, almost escaped. "I will let you turn me."

Raul exhaled sharp. Scrambling to his feet, uttering her name in horror and confusion. It felt a horrific nightmare was taking place in his reality. The creature bit Mina's neck. And that night, he lost yet another friend.

"Mina don't! It's foolish, you have us…Peter. Vanessa. Your father…" the creature hissed in his face, out of warning. Nails ever sharp around his throat, creating new bruises in place of ones Klaus had left.

The creature's eyes darken. Then he's thrown, outside. His back collided with a tree, gasping and wheezing. It slammed the gates as Mina tried to run for them. Tears prickling behind her eyes. Gripping the fence bars. "My father lives East in London! Tell him!"

He ran. He ran as Mina's life depended on it. Ignoring the burning around his neck, Kieran rapped frantic against Sir Malcolm's front doors of his mansion. His eyes alert and wild, when Sembene opens them. "I need to see Sir Malcolm Murray…it's important." He managed to calm himself some, enough at least Sembene led him to his study.

Sir Malcolm, drawn in his work did not notice Kieran until Sembene spoke that he was here. Halting his studies he knew something wasn't right. "Kieran? To what do I owe, this hour? Is Klaus…?"

"It's not about him, sir. Far from. It's about Mina…" he said with hesitance at first, before pouring out every detail imaginable.

Sir Malcolm believed fortunately. "We'll find her. I promise you that, rest here for the night…"

Rest avoided Kieran like the plague. He couldn't look Vanessa in the eyes when she came in. Wet with rain. Neither spoke. At all actually, for some moments. "I don't hate you."

"I know…."

She sensed he was leery. In a way that reminded him so much of Mina, she stroked his hair. And he held her hand in his, scarred ones. A silent vow was made to find her. From that day onward.

To forget.

To forgive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little peak into Kieran's life. I had no idea how to write this chapter, as the episode was about Vanessa's past so I tried to work it out by including his into it. Far as his relationship with Peter, it's really an up in the air thing. I wanted Kieran to secretly have feelings for him, but it didn't quite work out like I hoped. 
> 
> And happy Halloween as well! Stay safe and well.


	6. Fire Shadow

Blood still littered the floors of Vanessa's room, as Kieran tried to sweep. His hands still shake. Imagining poor Anubis. Fighting off that Creature until the very end. Sembene, the gentle giant of a man he was, cradled the maine coon in his arms. Eyes filled of solemn. Glancing the cat's owner and best-friend's way.

"Would you like me to bury him, Mr. Strauss?"

He exhaled slowly. Making sure no shards remained. "…I'll do it, Sembene, thank you. It wouldn't feel right having another."

"I understand…" he took the body, to wrap it up in a white sheet.

"Don't you think I'm trying? Leave me alone." Vanessa's voice was sharp and on edge, by the time he finished. An obvious 'fight' between her and Malcolm, that seemed to frequent.

"What about Mina? Have you forgotten her?" Vanessa retorted.

"I've lost my family to. Kieran's lost his family. Never, forget that."

He always hated it when Malcolm put him into their quarrels. Although, his anger was totally understood. She stomped up the stairs. Making for her room, as Sembene came down. Her eyes softening upon the sight of Anubis. "…I'm so sorry, Kieran. I know how he meant to you."

Kieran gave a dismissive wave. Shaking his head. "Please, don't be Vanessa. Besides, this isn't about me."

"Of course it's about you, to. He was in YOUR room as well. Tread with caution."

"I could say the same back." Her lips quirked. And she hugged him. Neither could remember when they had a real, true hug. Not since Mina's disappearance anyway. Or Peter's death. They stand for the longest time. Until he hears water. Sloshing about in his head. " _Kieran…please…."_ Mina's voice. Screams and cries. Wails of agony.

His head began to pound. Vanessa at once pulled away, her hands still upon his shoulders. "You see it to then…" she whispered.

"It hurts. I feel hot…." He swallowed. "Like I'm drowning in water and fire."

She at once helped him down the winding stairs, back to Malcolm. He looked up from his maps, as Kieran began. "She's on a ship. I can hear screaming…the sensation of being burned. And drowning."

"The Port of London, then." Malcolm mused. "I'll look around the ship's registry. See what can be found."

Kieran nodded once. His head still ached something horrible. Vanessa looked towards the door. He didn't have to guess, whom she suspected.

"Mr. Gray." Malcolm announced, upon his arrival after Sembene let him in (he had since placed Anubis downstairs meanwhile. Until Victor embalmed him. A thought which almost made a gag sound occur. "Come in, please."

"Thank you. I've come to make amends to miss Ives for leaving the theater last night. And to Mr. Strauss."

"Oh that's not needed." They spoke in unison, looking at one another.

"In that case, would you like to have an adventure? Either?"

"You mean now?"

"I'm not so sure-." But Malcolm interrupted, odd enough. He nodded to them both.

"By all means, go. The air will do some good."

He glanced Malcolm's way. Kieran knew him well enough, that it was not to Vanessa somewhere safe. But he did have his reason, he supposed. "Well then, yes Mr. Gray, I should like an adventure. let me get my coat."

Smiling out of politeness, as Dorian moved an inch closer.

"I hope you don't mind, Mr. Strauss…I felt rude, of last evening. How are you today?"

He took an instinctive step back. Not appreciating the closeness. Klaus always did that, to intimidate him. "Fine…as I'll ever be. There's no need to be-." His eyes widened slight, when Dorian took his hand in his. Just like at the theatre.

Malcolm side eyed him, whilst making his way out the manor. That closeness again. As if they were lips apart. "You're afraid of me. I can sense it. There's no reason, I assure you."

Kieran tilted his chin. Only a bit. Pale blue eyes judge light caramel brown. "I'll be the judge, Mr. Gray."

**~xxxxxx~**

Countless hours have they worked. Sometimes taking a break, for a smoke. He drummed his fingers against the floor. Shaking his head. "You'd think something would be uncovered.." he muttered to himself. Hand against his cheek.

Both are in total silence. Sir Malcolm's scribbling and Kieran's pacing merging together, when Victor came inside the study. "Well, the autopsy was nothing unusual," he began. Catching Kieran's attention. "He was malnourished. And incipient anemia. Though whatever Mr. Fenton was, it wasn't supernatural."

"So, there were no traces of vampirism at all…" Sir Malcolm mused. "Yet, he could still summon them."

"Much like bats with echolocation. We cannot see their communication, but it's there." He explained. "I should have a further discussion, with Professor Van Helsing."

"Professor who?" Kieran blinked.

"An old friend of mine," Sir Malcolm answered. "Very good. Let me know what you discover."

Victor nodded, glancing at Kieran. "And you?"

"Oh just fine, studying these nautical measures." He replied.

"A waste of paper, if you ask me." Sembene came into the study room. Eyeing the room's condition curiously.

"Conducting another hunting session." Malcolm stated. Catching Victor's curiosity.

"To where?"

Kieran's lips pursed. Sudden wishing he hadn't brought it up, haughtily closing a map book. "None of your concern, shouldn't you be on your way?" He received such a callous expression. But it's not cared for. At that moment. "I know…" he sighed, grabbing his coat. Jogging after Victor out into the streets. "Hey. Hey, wait up…" he panted, taking hold of the latter's arm. "I'm sorry. I only am concerned, because of the risks that are planted into our task."

Victor gave a smile. One that broke his heart. "You think I don't know, what a risk is, Kieran?" he retorted.

"I never meant it like that," he began with a narrow of his eyes. "Just…after what has happened, to Mina. To Peter I couldn't well the thought, something happening to you to. You remind me so much of him, it makes me-."

He pulls him in. Grabs Kieran by the shoulders. And gave such a kiss, he saw stars. His eyes never widened. Nor did he 'blush like mad'. It was something he simply did not expect from someone like Victor. He would have kissed back, but before he could make that decision Victor had since pulled his lips away.

They stood in snow covered streets. Breathless. "Do I still remind you, of him?" he asked, in an almost amused tone. "You're not a boy anymore. If you want something. Say it." He stalked off after.

It took Kieran a moment to gather himself fully. A few onlookers gave a look, but they go ignored. His heart still pounding as he reached the steps, he opened the door and sat on the couch by Malcolm's fireplace. He couldn't stop it. That feeling in his chest. Love. Ever since Klaus, he has tried to avoid. All it ever does in the long run of things, is destroy or bring unneeded heart ache.

Listening to the crackling of the fire, finding it soothing to a degree, he could hear Vanessa enter next while he went over another newspaper. "Home already, I see." He announced.

"Yes, what's all this?" That grin never leaves her face.

"Oh just studying more….now, how'd it go?" he hopes she couldn't know what happened between him and Victor. Or saw it.

"Wonderful, he photographed me."

"How interesting."

"I thought you were leery of him?"

Kieran nodded. "I was. And still am. But, you're happy and that's all that will ever matter to me." He gave a soft smile, as she hugged him.

"You, I truly do not deserve you. Now, I'm going to ready myself for dinner. Sit right there!" He couldn't help but allow a chuckle, as she seemed to dance going up the stairs. Vanessa, never had good luck with her love life. Though he still did not quite get, a good feel from Dorian, he couldn't well deny her happiness. Nor could Malcolm for that matter.

A few moments later, he and Malcolm looked up. "Oh Miss. Ives…" Malcolm breathed. For she wore a stunning dress, black and hugged her figure nicely.

"Thank you. What are you doing tonight?"

"Looks to be the usual." Kieran announced.

"The geographical society is becoming concerned about the cost of the expedition." Malcolm explained, as if he were going truly. "Go my dear. Have a wonderful evening."

"It's not to..." she motioned to her breasts.

"You're perfect, Van. Now come on, don't keep him waiting."

**~xxxxx~**

Ethan arrived at the exact hour of Malcolm's request. He took a glance around realizing Vanessa wasn't among them. "She's with Mr. Gray for the evening, now we shouldn't dawdle." Malcolm declared. Knowing full well they would follow him to the Plague Ship. A perfect local for vampires.

Where death lingered in the air. He could recount a small memory once. Where he and some 'friends' snuck aboard one night. Having heard rumors, it was haunted. And. The very place Kieran bore witness to…

"How's Brona, Ethan?" Kieran asked.

Ethan swallowed thick. Hands clenched in his pockets. "She's not faring well…"

"Have you considered an institution?" Malcolm inquired thoughtfully.

"I can't see her in a place like that, after visiting one. Where you're just waiting to die."

"I would pay for a private asylum in the country." Asylum. A word that struck a bad feeling, in Kieran's stomach. Places so foul they're more of a prison than hospital.

"I appreciate that. We'll stay at home."

Men like Ethan were so rare in this age. He loved Mrs. Croft. To the point he would stay by her side, even in death. The phrase 'Till death do us part' goes unjust in this case. Each step taken it became colder. Kieran could see his own breath take form. Rubbing his hands, as The Plague ship came into view.

He readied his gun as did Ethan. Walking across the planks. They split up once inside. Armed at the ready. Sembene wasn't far from Kieran. Eyes sharp and alert. Malcolm had discovered a body, but it wasn't Mina's.

"It's not her."

His heart sunk low to his stomach. Licking dried lips. More bodies still and asleep. "None of these are her, either." Kieran muttered. Searching for one with a head of blond hair.

Gnawing. Looking up towards the lofts, he could see it. It hissed when his lantern shined its light over its crouched body. Eyes red like fire. A popping sound echoed, from Ethan's gun. His lantern shattered against the ground, as Kieran made two rounds himself. Fire from the lantern began to spread around them.

"I think that's our cue to leave." He called out.

But Malcolm took one last shot. And they saw her. Kieran heard a deep low growl, to find Mina held back by a vampire. Tears stained her face. "Mina!"

"Kieran!" she reached for him and Malcolm. "Father!"

Ethan held him back as Sembene did for Malcolm. The heat of the fire was immense. Sweat dripped from his face, least of his worries. "Father!"

"Mina!" Kieran called again.

So close! She was right there! Fire continued to spread its fingers, as Ethan pushed Kieran out of the ship. A crowd had gathered outside, gasping in horror at the scene. The lantern. That damn lantern. He just had to bring it with him. _Nothing you ever do, is right_ Klaus's favorite phrase lingered, as fire crackled around the ship.

He stood among the other men beside him.

"We'll find her again."

"Will we?" Malcolm spat Ethan's way.

"At least you know she's alive."

"Is that what you call it?"

Kieran could feel Sembene's hand on his shoulder. An assurance that he shouldn't feel, as he does. Malcolm and Ethan's senseless arguing escalated. He had it blocked out. Felt weak at the knees. Even when he returned home. And saw Vanessa there, his feelings of regret lingered. "…Vanessa. There's much to discuss." Malcolm began.

They watch in horror as she levitates off the ground. Spinning in the air.

**Extended Scene**

He buried Anubis that night. With no one's aid, in a little pet cemetery. The ground was still hard. Stony.

Two hands wrap around the shovel's end. Pale blue eyes look over, to see Victor again. A grateful nod is given, swallowing thick. As they covered the small grave.

 

 

 

 


	7. Posession

He approached the manor late into morning hours. About five am. Something warned he should not stay long, out there. That he should be here with Vanessa. Much careful about where it was wandered, he could see the Murray Manor just up ahead. Carriages rolled past, while slipping through the iron fences.

People chattered or laughed. Women gushing about attractive men they should see. Or closeted women only agreeing, for fear of ridicule and judgement. Men loitered about with their friends or wives or partners. Normal people. That he sometimes, in secret wondered. How his life would have turned had he not met, the Murray family or the Ives. Or if this was punishment all along. His own personal hell to pay, for whatever 'sin' he committed.

Even before entering, he knew tension was nigh. The way Malcolm paced across the floor and Sembene stood, over a sleeping Vanessa on the couch. He didn't need ask what happened. Though her eyes are closed, he knew she could see him.

"Vanessa." Sir Malcolm approached her. "Can you hear me?"

"Of course."

"Last evening, you had a fit of some kind. Or a spell…"

"Did I? How arresting."

"It was unnatural. You've been asleep since-."

Her eyes opened. Speaking next in a voice, that seemed to thunder around the room after the silence. "Who undressed me?" she asked. When Malcolm stated Sembene and he had, she smiled. In a way that was not her. "And you dressed me? Like when I was a little girl. Fat mother wept of course. There's nothing more comical, than a fat woman who weeps."

Kieran balled his hands tight at his sides.

"But, fat mother wept because she missed you. And feared of you. Wept and wept, biting onto her pillow so she couldn't be heard by us. And then, she turned to landam so she wouldn't sleep at all! Poor fat thing." She giggled like a child would. Like Mina would, so many times in a day over something.

"Tell me about those other woman." She droned on. Exploiting Malcolm before their very eyes. "Not Mrs. Ives, we know all about her, don't we? He might have attended the funeral at least, for decent's sake!"

"Enough. Stop this, right now." Malcolm ordered.

"Ooo. It's that face, is it? The hard face for the niggers. Scare them into obeying. The porters and slaves. But we were speaking of the woman. They were as follows. The whores in Zanzibar where you landed, mostly north Africans, almost white. Then the native woman along the way. They enjoyed you pawing at them, or you convinced yourself you did. Ohhh. Looking at Kieran. As if he'll think any less of you. No, no. You're his 'idol' after all. Did you ever tell him, you fucked his mother to like everyone else? When daddy was on his death bed?"

Kieran finally looked fully at Malcolm. Whose face looked as ashen like Kieran felt. _It's the demon talking. They do this more frequently than people realize. A sort of manipulation…Sir Malcolm would never….not to my family_

On and on 'Vanessa' went. Things levitated in the air. Papers fluttered to the floor. A bookcase fell over. He foolishly made a move forward, only to be thrown up against a wall, the slam sending Sembene back into the room.

"Here. Allow me-."

But Kieran refused Malcolm's help, this time. "I can take care, of myself." He muttered, as Sembene subdued Vanessa.

Every item floating had dropped. An eerie silence fell over.

"Hello, Kieran." The voice sounded as if it were right beside him. But on the other side of the room, he looked to see Victor entering.

"Victor…" he greeted almost hesitantly. "She doesn't need a doctor." Malcolm did not look his way.

"Well, can I see what I can do?" This wasn't right. Kieran couldn't look him in the eyes, either it turns out. He didn't WANT him here. Not due to the dangerousness of their 'situation', at hand. Rather, he feared what shall come from Vanessa's lips.

"Honestly, I'm sorry they troubled you," it was her but not for long. They all know how demons work. Kieran avoided Victor's gaze again, making way for the exit after Sembene opened the door. Vaguely hearing their conversation. And Malcolm stating to Sembene, he should wait outside for now.

It felt like hours until Victor's return. His face sickly pale. Settling on the couch beside him. "I've called for Mr. Chandler," Malcolm paced again. The mess having been cleaned. "This is not the first it's happened…but not to such extremes, before. She fights all she has, in her."

"What is the root of these fits?" Victor asked. Always looking, from the point of a scientist.

"I don't know. Emotion of some kind."

"What brought on this one?"

"Dorian Gray." They turned to look at Kieran, his hands folded. "She went out with him, one day. Ever since, I've sensed a change in her."

Victor addressed him next. Seeing as he was close, to her. "This question will be difficult, to answer. But has she experienced any sexual trauma?"

He pressed his lips. "A doctor won't save a person, whose under attack by an otherworldly presence."

"Is she intact?"

Malcolm answered next. "I hope so. I hold not a trace of judgement."

"Nobody truly cares, for your opinion." Kieran muttered. From the corner of his eye, Victor picked up a Tarot Card. He couldn't see what it was, for he put it down quickly.

"Miss. Ives has been manifesting a deep psychosocial responsiveness. I would say the root of her occasion, her guilt, something has triggered it. Ivan you say it was Mr. Gray."

"I KNOW it was him."

The card twirled between his fingers. "Very well, let's imagine this. She has an erotic encounter with Mr. Gray. And it involves some kind, of sexual extremity that produces feelings of guilt or shame."

Kieran leant back in his spot on the couch. Eyebrow raised. "I'm afraid that's not the case…something has awoke within her. But something she's dealt for years. Something powerful. Dark. She knows things about people. Always has. But this thing inside her, at these very hours, it KNOWS us. Our darkest desires. Hidden temptations…secrets…" that was directed, towards Malcolm.

He looked away at once, from him. Focusing on Victor. "This is not your area of expertise, my friend. There are things far beyond your understanding….that science alone…"

A scream silenced him. Bloodcurdling. Everyone at once ran for the stairs, for Vanessa's room where Sembene had settled her. She was curled up on her bed. Rocking back and forth. A growl escaped.

"My God…" Ethan breathed out.

"Mr. Chandler." She croaked. She was fighting it. That much Ivan could tell. Her eyes would go from glossy, to normal dark brown. "Forgive me. I'm not myself."

"My dear Miss. Ives. Can I help in anyway?"

"You have no idea, how to fight this thing." She reached for Kieran. He knelt beside her at once. Slipping his gloved hand, in her own.

"What thing?" Ethan asked.

She shook her head. When it came out again. "Did you fuck him?" Ethan stepped back. "Or did he fuck you? The beautiful boy of our dreams…you know who I mean. He fucked you, didn't he?" The three others went in closer. Kieran slowly removed his hand, from Vanessa. "Did you enjoy it? I think I will tell, Brona." She crawled towards him. Hips moving slight. "Of course. We'll tell Brona. She already knows the boy. Didn't she tell you? I don't need to show, you pictures do I?"

Drugging her was their only solution. He didn't agree with it. No. Not entirely. But they couldn't well do in Vanessa's current state. When she lunged at Ethan, Sembene and Victor held her back. "Get your hands off me, virgin doctor! Kieran! Help!"

He blocked out every cry sent his way. Or every emotion he thought was her, but knew it was 'It' manipulating her.

**~xxxxxx~**

Night continued. A moon hung low in darkened skies. Kieran still held her hand, as the sedative worked through her system. Feeling his eyes become like bags. Heavy with dark circles. "I'm fine, Mr. Chandler." He spoke out, not turning to see it was Ethan entering Vanessa's room.

"That's an understatement. Your shifts over, come on." He took him by his shoulder, forcing his hand gently out of hers. The touch lingered still.

Leading him to his room, he found Sir Malcolm inside. He nodded his thanks to Ethan, leaving them alone. An unsettling silence swirled for minutes. Neither able to speak first. "Kieran…"

"I know what you're to say, spare me Malcolm."

"I cannot, this is something, that I must get off my chest. Your mother. I did…as 'Miss. Ives' had said with her. There is no denying it. I could use that excuse, of 'she was a grieving widow' but of course that would be juvenile. You're a smart lad. I did it, for no reason I can think other than a selfish need on my end. After my own wife's passing."

"…." He said nothing. Staring at the wall. Sir Malcolm made to take his leave, when Kieran stopped. "I can't forgive…not yet."

Malcolm stared perplexed at first. Kieran was not one to hold grudges, but he could well accept another at some point. His lips twitched ever slight, blinking those pale blue eyes of his grandmother away of tears that began to fell.

"Get some rest. You'll need it." Malcolm stated with a clear of his throat. Kieran obeyed for once. He fell asleep perhaps for a few hours at best, before Vanessa's scream jostled him from his slumber. He made record break to her bedroom. Discovering Victor laying on the floor, she digging her nails into the walls and screaming. Wailing. Blood stained the ends of her finger tips.

The hours seemed to drag on. No accomplishments. She thrashed and kicked out, when Victor tried to sedate her. Snarling out her horrible 'know all's'.

"Has she changed at all?" Ivan asked when Ethan came into the parlor.

"Sleeping. I think…hell do we, do now?" They were all drained. More than exhausted. Victor had given himself morphine, an addiction since he had asthma treatments when he was a boy.

"I'm going to try a transfusion in the morning. Some vitamins. Essential proteins. Ivan's needed them before. They help keep you alive." Victor stated. "But to all our efforts, we may have to let her go."

"Like she's some dog." Kieran stated, sharing his disbelief. "Victor, this is highly unethical of a thought."

Ethan got up to close the door. "I have to tell you something. I'm not so sure, Sir Malcolm's being honest with us."

"He never is." Kieran replied.

"It's different. I'm not so sure he wants her to die, but I'm not so sure he wants her to live."

"He cares for her. She's like a daughter." Victor stated.

   "You know, the saddest thing I ever saw," Ethan began. Causing Kieran to shift his gaze over. "When the army passes by a native tribe, they take the children.. they cut off their hair. They take away their medicine bags. Give them a new name, something like 'John Smith'. 'William Sherman'. Then they ship 'em east, to boarding school."

"What for?" Kieran asked softly.

"Sometimes the John Smith or William Sherman will escape. They'll make it back to their tribe, only to be outcasts. The forgotten. Their stories, languages, all that's gone. So what do they do? They don't fit in, with the world."

"People like Vanessa…." He breathed out. Swallowing thick. Unsure if he wanted to hear the rest, he asks regardless. Victor moves over towards a window. Gazing out into snow covered streets. "What then?"

"They roam. And they die."

**~xxxxx~**

They moved downstairs for a shooting lesson, though Kieran already knew his way, he figured he could still learn some pointers. Three glass bottles had been set up on a box. "The trick is not to put on too much weight. Keep it nice and steady." Ethan explained to Victor.

Kieran copied his movements. "It's like holding death." Victor muttered.

"You get used to that, to." Kieran explained softly. Noting Ethan's curious glance. "I was taught by my mother. She was always protective of me, because…the things, I could do. If I ever ran into any trouble, well, she knew at some point a weapon would be needed."

"Well, let's see what a Prissy Boy like you is capable of."

He grinned at Ethan's remark. Watching side eyed as Victor raised his gun. He pulled the trigger. Like the sound of thunder, a bullet was fired. Right in the center of a glass bottle, shattering it to the floor. He couldn't contain that grin of pride, at Ethan and Victor's own little smirks.

"I think I can do better." Victor stated pointedly. Hand on the trigger.

"Oh please, 'doctor'. Do show us."

He had to admit, he did feel some pressure lifted. While Kieran still had a secret loathing of guns, to have one in his hands again gave a badly needed sense of power. Something he knew, Victor craved as well.

Sembene came not a moment later downstairs. "Sir Malcolm is questioning, of the noise."

"Great. Looks like Uncle Malcolm found out." Kieran chuckled weak. Rubbing his neck. "…We're almost done. Tell him, not to worry."

"Yes, Mr. Strauss."

Upon his leaving, they continued a few more rounds. Before a scream from Vanessa echoed. Sometimes when he thinks on it, it still gives him horrific chills. She'd scream. Then they would turn into wails. And soft crying. Sembene sat outside her door. Lips pursed, willing himself not to shed a tear.

Kieran would sit on the bottom of the stairs. Head in his knees. Sometimes, he'll go in the room. Watching after Victor sedates her. "You're in a very special place. Find Mina…" he heard Malcolm, after returning to the room.

He hadn't taken notice of Kieran. Whose face became ashen. Ablaze. _I can't believe….she's in so much pain and all he can think about, is using her. Again._ "Don't."

She was speaking to him. Even before he stepped one foot. His eyes flickered, in the dim light of the room.

"Get the hell away from her." His voice is quiet. Lethal in a sense. Ethan and Victor were behind him.

"Kieran, wait a moment." Victor tried. But he's shrugged off.

"We have to get a priest. Right here. Tonight." Ethan agreed. Kieran did so with hesitation. Exorcisms were tricky. All could be fine for months. Perhaps a year. Only for the evil spirit, to come back. And angrier than before. Pure wrath.

"Mr. Chandler, while I understand your intention, is this really the way to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." Ethan answered back. His dark eyes bore straight into his face. "You want to save her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Kieran's lips pursed in a hard line. "How could you even suggest? Exorcisms don't…they just, are not always the end all solution."

"We have to try it regardless. I'm not gonna just sit here and-."

"Stop it!" Victor shouted.

Kieran turned to face him. "Are you afraid, Frankenstein? Wake up. This is reality. It's not always about what YOU want." He's appalled. An obvious reaction. Flustered, when Kieran shifted back towards Ethan and Malcolm. "As I was saying. I remember a case, grandmother spoke of. The demon came back, to torment a family and their son ended up dead. I don't want that for Vanessa. Or anyone else…."

Real emotion could be seen in his eyes. "Get the priest." Malcolm headed downstairs. Kieran rested against the railing. Shaking his head in disbelief.

"Malcolm," Ethan called out. Stopping him. "I swear, if he's right, if you let all this happen so you can manipulate her, I'll rip your throat out."

**~xxxxx~**

It was two am when their 'priest' arrived. Right from the get go, Kieran knew he was not much. A man who held a timid nature. Not fit to do battle with an unholy beast. But. It was for Vanessa. That's all he tried to think about.

She laid in her room. Breaths rapid. "Hey Vanessa…" he soothed. Running a hand through her hair. By the look on his face, the priest had not seen anything like it. "We've brought you a guest."

"Do what you're here for," Malcolm ordered. "Get him a chair." Making the cross sign, he grabbed a chair. Sitting beside her bed after Kieran moved away.

"Do you understand my words?"

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked his way. "She hears you." Kieran answered.

The priest hung his robes around his neck. Speaking again. "Are you a Roman Catholic?" Kieran nodded for Vanessa. "You follow the teachings of mother Rome and her ministry's on earth?"

He never found any religion that stuck, personally. But, listening to this he remembered his father. A devout Catholic. Strong man even in death. His mother. A strong willed, Christian woman. When she would speak to him, the word of God. "My name is father Matthews, you know why I'm here?" the priest continued.

"I knew… I knew a Matthew. Doctor Christopher Matthew Benning. He tortured me with water too."

His face contorted. Into an unmistakable look of fear. Ethan, Victor, Sembene and Malcolm were in place. Kieran readied a cross, the father slipped into his hand. ""I knew another Matthew in the ancient days. He was a tax collector. He died. It was very hot and sunny. I nailed him on the sticks upside down so he would come to me faster. So he would see it."

It all went wrong so swift. So sudden. She broke from her bonds. Reached for the priest. And tore a chunk of flesh from his cheek. He howled, while Kieran yanked him away from her. She leapt onto the ceiling next. Her head turned and grinned down at Kieran, before pouncing on Malcolm.

"Get him out! Get him out!" Ethan shouted about the priest. None had to, for he was flung out before they could manage. Then Malcolm. Then Victor. Ethan held onto her arms. Until it was only herself and Kieran.

"Kieran…Please…Please…" she moaned. Tears running free down her face, backed against a wall.

His gun glistened under moonlight. Pointed at her face. He remembered the glass bottles, how they shattered upon impact. Vanessa. This was Vanessa, though. His hand shook, before his weapon fell at the floor. She sobbed harder, as he walked towards her.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I'll make it stop…somehow…" He gazed into her eyes. HER. Eyes. His head against her forehead. Muttering the Rite.

She struggled. It burned inside. Kieran's words were like blades digging into her skin, as he came to recall his grandmother's prayer. He kissed her forehead. Her cheeks. Holding her so tight.

Come morning. He wakes up to find someone, sitting on his bed. It was Victor.

"She's alright, now."

The doctor's lips smiled light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we've a little truth to Malcolm and Kieran's relationship, I couldn't resist adding drama between them. And can I just spaz a little about Eva Green's actin in this episode? She was...fantastic, more than words can describe. I actually had chills down my spine /made it worse because I was in the dark, watchin it/.


	8. This Cruel Reality

He found he couldn't trust Malcolm around her. It was of understanding, he believed he could see his daughter and save her. But Mina would not have wanted it like that. While Vanessa suffered, through that night. It was a special prayer, that saved her. One his grandma Ivy knew, since she was a little girl.

It physically and mentally drains a person, you aren't quite the same after it happens. But it was worth it, to have the real Vanessa back.

"We know when they flee. It's like a pack of rats, seeking a new den. They'll come out of hiding."

"And when?" Kieran asked that morning. Sitting on the couch, finishing Sembene's tea. "Or, rather is that even possible?"

"We'll end up lucky. I left my son to die…to suffer without his father. I will not do the same, to Mina." Pity was difficult. Casting aside the fact, Malcolm had an affair with his mother while his father died, he still couldn't look at Malcolm as he used to.

"Meaning?" Vanessa inquired, at one end of their table.

"If saving her is possible, I shall. And, if not, I will end her suffering."

"Should you find peace after that?" Malcolm remained not fazed, by his mediocre taunts.

"You are not a naïve lad. We'll trek for the theatre after closing. I'll contact the others."

Vanessa's eyes followed Malcolm's retreating figure, before focusing on Kieran. Color to her face returned. Her hair was black and soft, as it had always been. "One day…he shall see." She spoke softly.

A sigh escaped, as he took his tea cup into the kitchen. Even before Sembene announced, Mr. Gray's arrival, he knew he would show himself. "There is a gentleman for you."

"Show him in."

She ushered him and Sembene away. Wanting to meet with Dorian personally, rather than sending him off. Kieran glanced Sembene's way, who stood like a soldier at the end of the hallway. Knowing full well she couldn't and didn't want, to be left alone with him.

"I'm so glad you have recovered, they told me you were quite ill."

"I'm quite myself."

"Of course." Silence filtered around. "I went traveling, you know. Since I couldn't see you. To Italy, first. I bought some manuscripts."

"Welcome back."

"Will you read my future?"

Kieran almost fell over. There it was again. Whenever he so much as looked, at Dorian, all he could see. All he could feel was a black curtain. A shroud concealing, whom he was. Or what he was. "I do not proclaim to see one."

"Everyone has a future."

"Some only have a past." And he wanted to know Dorian's.

"Then read my past."

"Kieran's better at this game, then I." she declared. Making her rejection known.

He became flustered. "Let me take you to dinner at least."

"I have plans."

She left. Stunned he sat there. A man whom has had everything handed, from the day he was born, facing rejection for the first. "Would you like a reading?" He spoke up. Dorian looked his way. As Kieran formed his cards into a cross shape. "Vanessa wasn't wrong. I know you're doubtful…pick a card."

With a skeptical glance, Dorian had. From the top left. And another. And another. "What is my future?"

"As she told you…I see nothing."

"Yet, you know my past." He smiled. Leaning over. Trying to intimidate. "What about yours, Kieran?"

"Sembene." He was there in a second, ready to take hold of Dorian whom stood up. That smile never once left his face.

When Dorian finally did take his leave, Sembene gazed solemnly at Kieran. "I'm alright," he breathed out. "I just need a little air."

**~xxxxxx~**

The Mariner's Inn drew him. He knew Brona Croft was going to die. From that moment he first saw her, after their play ended. Victor had been there as well. Assigned to check on her, by Ethan personally. When she saw Kieran enter, her head turned his way. Eyes glossy. No longer containing any signs of life, like before.

He could hear voices in the room. Victor and Brona. Too little. Too late. His eyes closed with regret. Of not making it in time. When something caught his attention.

She's being smothered by a pillow. Furthering her death. Flashes entered Kieran's thoughts. A bottle of poison…Klaus dying that morning. He covered his mouth, as not for Victor to hear. His heart accelerated. "Kieran?"

Ethan's voice jarred him. Turning on his heel, he could see him holding a basin of water requested by Victor. "Mr. Chand…Ethan," he breathed out. Worrying his lip.

"She's gone…isn't she?" he nodded. Following Ethan quietly inside the room. Tears prickled. Then fell down his face, as he took her cold hand in his.

"Spend your time with her. And don't worry. I'll take care of the body." Victor said softly, making his way out, brushing past him. He was half tempted to follow. Half to not. That man was becoming more and more of a puzzling figure. Leaving Ethan alone with Brona, Kieran took his leave from The Inn. Out into London's snow covered streets.

He found it an oddly pleasing sensation, the cold. It numbed him up. Until he saw in floods, of Brona's memories. Her own life of abuse and neglect. They were intertwined in a way. A connection he had, unbeknownst. He thought this for a moment, until he found Vanessa and Malcolm outside the theatre that night.

Victor and Ethan joined later. He wouldn't meet Kieran's eyes. Averting them away, as they enter in silence. Walking side by side.

"I know…what you're going to say." Victor began.

"Ohh. Doc's a medium now all of a sudden." Victor's lips pursed at his tone, his voice low. Hushed just barely above a whisper.

"It's my profession. Not as if I relished in it." He hissed.

"I find that hard to believe. She was dying…you could have just allowed it, the right way instead of murdering her."

It's not as if he wanted to see Victor become frightened. But he held a small, miniscule bit of power. That was the right word. The way he stiffened himself. Opened and closed his mouth. Before finding no reason to rebuttle. Kieran's small grin said it all, as they stopped. Listening to Malcolm. "Let it be clear. Mina is my responsibility. Do not take charge on your own."

Ethan and Vanessa. Kieran and Victor. He could feel the doctor tense around him, as if afraid his secret will be revealed. "…I'm not that cruel. I won't say a word, in fact. I only wish to know…why." He whispered lowly.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me, doctor."

Malcolm cleared his throat, casting an annoyed expression over his shoulder. "Talking is to be kept at a minimum." He hissed.

Kieran sighed wearily, nodding once. Ignoring Vanessa's wry grin, he focused on following her and Malcolm's lights. And keeping his own eyes open. Heading for the balcony. Ethan, Victor and Sembene followed. Single file.

He grabbed his gun holster at his side. Ethan followed in. His eyes traveled with Malcolm's flashlight, over the beams above them. Licking dried lips. Something crouched on one of the beams. When Kieran was right underneath it, its eyes opened. There was no time to react. Ethan hit the ground beside him, after they fell from the trapdoor. He landed hard on his knees, gasping. "Trap door. How juvenile." He muttered, grabbing his gun. Malcolm could be heard firing from above. Something's down there with them. He could feel it. The cold feeling of death all around in that dark, small area. "Ethan!" He warned him of a vampire, that could not be detected with their eyes.

Sembene jumped into the hole they'd fallen through, saving Ethan with his swords. Another vampire hissed, knocking Kieran far from Ethan and Sembene. They kept rolling. Until Kieran shot it in the side of its head. Blood and matter stained his clothes.

A smell he never could rid of.

One after another. After another. They corner the trio against a wall. "We have to find its leader." He spoke aloud.

"Should be easy enough." Ethan's sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

They couldn't be too far from their nest. They almost, always were around the others. Vanessa and Kieran lock eyes momentarily.

"Vanessa."

A blond girl emerged. Still in her pretty white dress. Hair like gold as it flows past her shoulders. She looked like Mina. Minus her hellfire eyes. She resembled Mina. Vanessa ran towards her, ignoring Kieran's warning.

She took hold of Vanessa in an iron hold. Hand around her throat. "Well done, you've delivered my dear sister."

Mina backed slowly away, into the shadows with Vanessa. "Mr. Chandler, do not move." Malcolm barked out.

"Mina…I can still save you." Vanessa pleaded. She cocked her head to one side. Grinning, in such a way that it just was not her.

"What makes you believe, salvation is what I seek?" Mina asked. Blood slipped from Vanessa's opened wounds, created by that once sweet creature.

"Look at me," Malcolm stepped slowly forward. Somewhere inside you know who you are." Kieran swallowed thick. She could easily snap Vanessa's bones…

"I am who I was meant to be. You'll understand when you join the master. When you all join him. And now that he has his bride, he will sire generations. Starting with her."

He found himself crying. All he could envision, see was the Mina from before. She heard the click of his gun. And grinned that horrible grin. "Going to kill me, Kieran?" She purred. "You're too soft on me. Always were."

"The Mina we know no longer exists. Talking is not within reason…" he choked out. Feeling Victor beside him.

"Don't do this…" Malcolm begged.

"It's already done."

Malcolm fired the moment, she was going to bite Vanessa. Right on her left temple. She cried out, shrieking Kieran's way. "I'm your best-friend!" Tears glistened behind her eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to be The Fool any longer. "And your daughter!" She tried with Malcolm.

"I have no daughter…" he stated softly.

**~xxxxx~**

Snow coated the grounds in a white blanket. Pale blue eyes watched stars, that looked no more than white Christmas lights across the ink black skies. He leant over a small bridge. Aware of someone approaching him.

"You'll catch a cold, if you continue to linger." Victor's voice spoke. Joining him.

"Appreciate that…Just thinking, is all."

"About Mina?" When he did not answer, Victor sighed. "I confess I don't know what that's like..to lose in that way, someone you loved. You did save her, in my honest opinion. She is at peace. Did her face not look human again?"

"She did, yes. I just…I wish maybe. When I saw them that night….oh. No point dwelling. Is there?" he swallowed hard. Casting a look Victor's way. Something stirred when, the moon's light catches the doctor's face just right. "I am sorry. By the way."

"I'm not one to judge, when it comes to dwelling." He simply nodded. Placing his hand atop of Kieran's. "Let's retreat for the evening…we've a long night."

"Yes. I suppose you're right."


	9. Spellbound

Winter had officially made its decent over London, last night. Children's laughter and even adults, as they tossed snowballs back and forth. Kicking up snow in one another's faces, as he walked past a park. A bright smile could be seen, on the face of Kieran Strauss that fine morning.

He couldn't explain why. It's been several months since Mina's death. And Anubis's. At the same time, he felt something good would happen for once.

"You're awfully chipper. To what is the occasion?" Vanessa appeared beside him. Her lips curved, into a smile of her own.

"Honestly, Vanessa…I can't really say. I just woke up. Feels like, why, I can take on the whole world."

"Ohhh. The whole world. A million people, at once. Kieran. I think we know, what it really is." She proclaimed, with a big grin.

"Vanessa…" he deadpanned.

"Ah! I knew it. It's the doctor-." Vanessa could not finish. She received snow, kicked up at her face. Her eyes were priceless at first. Spitting out little bits of snow, that went past her lips. "Fine. If you wish not to tell me…"

"Like old times then." He rubbed his hands together.

And they laughed, throwing snow at one another. Two adults partaking in children activities, without a care in the world. To clarify there were no major events, between Victor Frankenstein and Kieran Strauss. Vanessa knew of course. Right from the start of it.

But as they played, a woman watched. Hidden from others. A smile of her own curved over her old face. She spoke in an old tongue. What only Vanessa and Kieran could hear, as snow fell from Vanessa's hand.

She would have collapsed had Kieran not caught her. Despite his own dizziness. Neither spoke a word. Louder. And louder she became. _How can anyone not hear her…? My ears…_ Blood leaked out some in his left ear. A ringing sensation followed. Vanessa could feel it to, of course.

Lucifer. He finally recognized one word, as a man and woman approached. Ready to help. Kieran opened his mouth, finding he could not speak. Lucifer. Lucifer.

Over and over.

"Kieran…" Vanessa whispered. "We must leave."

"Yes. Quite right. Thank you, we're fine." He said to the pair. A carriage waited for them. No questions from the driver, as they climbed inside. It was a chant no doubt, what they had heard. He didn't have it in him to tell Vanessa that.

Malcolm was off visiting his wife; he wouldn't be there. He also went so he could bury Mina next to Peter. Vanessa didn't wish to go. Pulling up to the Manor, she stepped out of the carriage first when someone grabbed her arm.

"Ethan?" She asked softly.

"I need to talk to you. Not inside the house…" he looked at Kieran. "You need to hear this, to."

"Of course…." He replied. Still in a stupor like state. Vanessa told the carriage driver, to take them on a tour. Ethan sat on a bench across from them.

"I'm leaving London."

As if she were struck, Vanessa's eyes parted apart. "Leaving London?"

"I have to."

"Must you?"

"Miss. Ives," he began slowly. "I'm not who you think I am."

He should have seen it coming. It should have been easy to figure out. Kieran's eyes flickered, as sadness came once again. Blood. Killings. A lot of killings. He could see a young woman, all ripped up with Ethan hovering over.

"What of your lodgings?" Vanessa asked softly. Swallowing hard. She never liked crying in front of others.

"Probably Spain or Russia. Wherever there's war, it's the only thing I'm good at."

"And the war here?" Vanessa asked.

"Mina's dead. The creature's dead. We lost."

More visions came. He heard a man screaming. Sounds like a canine snarling and jaws snapping. "But that was only a battle. Do you think the dark forces that converge on our heads can be vanquished so easily?" Vanessa added sharply.

"And the other ones? The ones inside us?"

"The ones inside me, you mean."

"That's not what I meant." Ethan assured her. Folding his hands tight. "Sometimes…I have these, black outs. And usually there's blood."

"Loup-garou…werewolf." Kieran uttered. Their heads turned towards him. "My grandfather told me about them. A man or woman who transforms under a full moon…into a monster wolf."

"Is there not anything we can do?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing can be changed. No matter who you are." A solemn silence hung over. Kieran's hands clenched in his lap. When they all heard their carriage driver, cry out. Sounds of his throat slashed. A horse's whinny. Quiet for some moments. He licked his lips. Ethan looked out one of the windows. A figure jumped inside through one window, reaching for Vanessa and Kieran. She let out a scream.

He kicked out at it with his right foot, only for the creature to grab him by his ankle. He could feel its claws sink into his skin. They were naked. With odd markings on their faces and chest. Teeth razor sharp and glowing red eyes. Not a vampire. But something else. Finally freeing himself, he managed to punch the one in the side of its head. More and more started to creep inside. One held Vanessa by her neck.

Kieran kicked at any that tried to come forward, while Ethan managed to succeed in getting Vanessa out of her death trap. The pain in his ankle was all but forgotten, as their carriage tipped over landing on its side.

The only sounds heard then were their heavy breathing.

"Okay…everyone alright?" Ethan breathed out.

"I think so…" Kieran sighed.

"Your ankle-."

"It's fine, Vanessa."

"Careful, let's see…" Ethan rolled up his trouser leg. Grimacing at his ugly wound. "Oh man. Gonna have to have the doc, check it out."

Vanessa shushed them suddenly. It wasn't over yet. It never was. Another creature pushed itself in through one window. Its eyes were a golden yellow. Speaking in a tongue, towards her that Kieran could not identify. Then. As quick as it returned. It vanished.

Snow fell around, as they climbed out of the carriage. The driver was dead as were his horses…

**~xxxxxx~**

The fire alone did not prove enough comfort. He sat on the couch back in Malcolm's manor, as Ethan warned Sembene not to let Vanessa out of his sight. Half tuning them out. His mind wracked and wracked.

_Those creatures were after her…it couldn't be without reason. To what that is…that remains the question_

"God help us then," Vanessa muttered after their conversation ended. Sembene left them alone. Ignoring the burning in his ankle, Kieran took to his room upstairs. Limping as he did so.

"We should call your doctor friend in." Sembene suggested. As he opened his door.

"No, not tonight. I'll see to it in the morning."

Walking inside his room, he didn't know why he was suddenly hit with that reminder of Anubis. He could envision the cat sleeping on his pillow. Or by the window, which he closed and locked. He still at times expected all of it to be a dream. A horrific nightmare on a scale of ten. Climbing into bed, he clutched his pillow.

And found himself drifting off.

"He's in his room…" Not a few hours later, he wakes to hear Sembene's voice. And Victor's.

 _I shouldn't be so surprised…it's Sembene after all_ he almost sighed, when the door opened. At once, Victor examined his ankle. He tried not to stiffen, at those light touches. His grandfather clock showed it was six thirty am.

Victor felt around his stomach, earning another flinch. And quiet apology. "No ribs broken. That's a relief. Although, your tibia is bruised," delicate fingers travel in a circle, around the black and blue area. "Should take no more than three weeks, for a full recovery. And that requires staying OFF it."

A huff escaped at Victor's strong tone. Muttering 'Yes father' under his breath, that which his friend ignored.

As his wound was cleaned, the question came. "Why did you do it? I'm not angry…I promise."

"It's only to put you out of your misery. Isn't it?" When Kieran didn't answer, Victor sighed wearily. "A year ago…I made a grave mistake. I was always a curious one. Putting things back together…sewing limbs back. I did something one night, that many would consider going against the natural order of things. I brought a man back to life."

"A man back to-?!" He hadn't realized he was so loud, for Victor shushed him instantly. His eyes parted.

"Not so loud," he hissed. Exhaling slowly. "Yes though. His name was Proteus…a gentle creature. He was brain dead, that which I taught him the skills to read and write. One night. Something went 'wrong'. Very, wrong." He swallowed. As if trying to recount that frightening ordeal. When Proteus's demon had been unleashed. Kieran continued listening. Not uttering a word.

"He was a man. Though, not really a man. A monster, unlike my dear Proteus. Hair black as night. Skin a chalky pale. And he was cold. Cold as the snow coating our grounds…he demanded I make him, a wife…"

"Brona." Kieran whispered.

Victor nodded. Hanging his head. "Yes. She was perfect for him, in every aspect. Hate me all you wish. He promised to kill all that I loved, had I not find someone for him to marry. I could not allow that risk…"

All had been quiet for some moments. Kieran didn't know what to say, for once. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the doctor. He could feel Victor stiffen at first. "Why didn't you just say so?" he whispered.

"Please, Kieran. You're kidding yourself and we both, know it. You would have ripped my heart out. Shot me with your gun on the spot, in your current state. And with Mr. Chandler present."

"That's why you wanted to learn, how to shoot also isn't it? Because of him."

"Yes."

"So…question remains. Can you?"

A pause.

Then another.

And finally, a nod. Kieran gave Victor's hand a squeeze. Nodding back in return. "I'm with you. You know. Whatever is decided."

"Aware of that. Thank you. For not seriously maiming me." Victor's lips twitched upwards. A chuckle sounded from Kieran. "Now, rest up. Looks like you'll need it."

"Well, can't ignore the doc's order." He laid back on that soft bed, arm behind his head. Grinning some Victor's way.

**~xxxxx~**

"Then what were they?" Victor examined Vanessa next, examining her pulse. They discussed while in Kieran's room of those strange women.

"Women that's what," Ethan began. He still had scratches on his face. Malcolm paced back and forth across the room. "But not your usual run in the mill ones."

"And not the creatures with which we've had recent experience?"

"I'm afraid not vampires. They had weird markings on them, that I couldn't place." Kieran responded, still in his laid out position. Ankle propped up on a pillow.

Vanessa knew. For there was an unsettled look in her eyes. "The mark of the devil." She whispered. All eyes locked on her. "Those in the service of the demon are irrevocably marked. His claws rake against them to seal their obedience."

"So what exactly are they?" Kieran questioned.

"I think that's enough for now. Rest. Remember?" Victor closed up his device. Kieran huffed once, settling back only to find that not in his category. "You've been through a lot. Rest. Both of you."

She gave him a weak smile, while Malcolm proceeded asking questions. "The language. Do you remember it?"

"It was Verbis Diablo."

Kieran blinked once. Ethan spoke for him. "Has something to do, with the Devil."

"Ah…and-?"

"Honestly Kieran, it astounds me how often you play the fool," Vanessa sighed. "A mythical language."

"Correction, a dead language. The WORD of the devil." Ethan chimed again.

"That's just what we all need now." He muttered.

"It's an angelical verse in accordance to the Bible. Of what was spoken by Adam himself, when he was in paradise. Before the serpent came," Victor explained. Rather dramatic at the end.

"Satan took God's language and made it of his own. Turned it inside out, backwards. When the fall of man happened, after, God spoke to Adam, only for Adam's speech to be unreadable. He could no longer understand." Ethan said.

Kieran and Vanessa spared worried looks at the other. Victor, ever doubtful spoke up. "It's all a myth anyway. An old fable."

"Well, explain those women that attacked us." Kieran replied. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Honestly speaking Kieran, I have high doubts they weren't conjured up from an old Galien fantasy."

Unbelievable. Kieran threw his right arm up in disbelief. Muttering something about going to bed, as the others continued to discuss. One word however, could he hear from Vanessa. They were Nightcomers. Witches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update ;; But now where on, my favorite season and introducing the witches, I'm so disappointed the series ended up cancelled (I'm always late to the party with fantastic shows), but I'm curious about their new spin off series a bit. We'll see how that turns up.


	10. Revelations

It was chilly that evening. Four days after the events with the witches, he found himself reading a book about werewolves. A rare copy seeing as there were not too many whom had an interest around here.

Tea placed out before him, in an outdoor part of a restaurant, his eyes shift over each page. Thoughts drifting at once towards Ethan. Remembering all that was said and seen. Hoping to find something. Anything to help him out, considering all he's done for Vanessa. Never has he seen her so, well happy. Thrilled he would dare say lately.

This he figured, was the least he could do for him.

Someone was watching. He could feel it. A woman, her pretty face hidden by a black veil sat from afar. Sipping her own tea. He didn't touch his. It had grown lukewarm at this point. Her frustration's evident.

 _Oh sweetheart. You don't want to play a game, with me_ "Light reading?"

Looking up, he wasn't surprised to see Victor. Standing with his arms folded behind his back. "It's for Mr. Chandler. He's interested. Thought this would be, a perfect gift for him."

"Ah. You two seem quite close, then."

"Victor, it's nothing like that. Is it your creature again?" he watched the doctor's facial expressions. His eyes flinching. But Kieran asked for another location. Closing his book, he followed Victor through the city.

"I've managed to revive Miss. Croft. Before you get excited, she is not as she was. Much as the case had been with Proteus, she's brain dead. Cannot remember her name, birth place, her language."

"That's terrible, afraid I've never been good with naming things. I can only assume, she must be feeling at least frightened. Imagine waking to a place, where you've no recollection."

Victor nodded once. His head tilted at one side. "…You're not afraid of me?"

Kieran returned the gesture. Ignoring the fact, Victor's face is now covered in blood splatter. He knows whom is behind this. Countering it in secret, with a reverse spell. "Why should I, doctor?"

"I've just brought two persons back to life. One became a demon creature. Yet, here you are acting as if what I've done, is normal. Something to be proud."

"Well, considering you've done something that a person can only think of, that is an achievement last checked. And…" his lips curved. Cupping Victor's face in his hands. His lips barely brush against his. "I've seen more frightening things, than a mad scientist."

"Ahem."

A voice jostled them apart. Kieran didn't have to know it was Vanessa. The way she stood, with her arms folded was an evident sign. "Mr. Lyle will be arriving shortly, do get yourselves gathered boys." She winked.

Victor, rather nervous now smiled sheepishly down. "Well. Caught red handed."

"Come. We shouldn't keep, Malcolm waiting."

**~xxxxx~**

Malcolm had called for his odd friend from the British Museum to arrive at the manor. 'Eccentric' at once screamed when Kieran first laid eyes, on Ferdinand Lyle back at his mansion months prior.

"Another quick thing: For both of your sakes, do not mention you own a gun," Vanessa warned quietly. As Malcolm led his friend in. "Lord only knows that man has an 'obsession'."

Kieran arched a brow. Looking at an equally puzzled, mildly concerned Ethan's way. "Kink?"

"I don't even want to know." Ethan whispered back.

"Miss Ives, our lamentable separation has trebled my pleasure at seeing you again." Lyle gushed towards Vanessa. Studying his face and expression, there were no signs that he was drunk.

As they spoke, he remembered the book for his companion. Taking it from his out of his coat pocket, he offered it to Ethan. "Here. I think this could help…at least, if not an understanding." He could still see the flashes of blood. The bodies of several dismembered men. One, whose face is permanently ruined. But. Despite all, he couldn't hate Ethan. Even if he knows, what really killed his father that cold night out on those sea waters.

Surprised, Ethan took it in his hands. Studying its cover. 'A History of The Loup-Garoux…Kieran. You didn't have to-."

"I wanted to, Ethan. You don't deserve this fate. If anything can be of help, I'd be more than willing." He smiled. Hoping he wouldn't argue further.

Ethan's lips curved into a grin. Clapping him once on the shoulder. "You're alright, kid. Thank you."

"Ah, Mr. Strauss! It's been so long, lad." Lyle at once took his hand in a big shake.

"My heart has wept from your absence, Mr. Lyle." He grinned softly.

"Touch of hispanic/Irish! Fascinating-Mr. Chandler! You are so very tall. You render me Lilliputian." Big words. Honestly speaking, he didn't think for one moment they made a person intelligent. But, it was Mr. Lyle. A man without an ounce of wicked in him.

"Hello Mr. Lyle."

"American! I'm undone." Sembene smiled at the floor as they walked along. Kieran kept himself behind Vanessa and Ethan. Watching their interactions, making his heart skip a few beats a time. Alright. At first, he supposed he did have a tiny crush on Ethan. Anyone could see that, if not it was very miniscule. But seeing him and her. He couldn't help to wonder in secret. If that could be the case, for himself and Victor. Someday anyway.

Mr. Lyle would talk and talk of his archeological digs and findings, with Ethan. Whom had a steady amount of surprising patience as Kieran and Vanessa, sat on a couch. Conversing quietly among each other.

Malcolm entered shortly after. "Given you're an expert on dead languages, we thought to appeal for your help."

"So we're to have another adventure in translation, are we?" Lyle took the drink offered. Kieran watched with curiosity. Still studying him. People can be deceiving, after all. "Brazen our way to the mythic past."

"If you're willing."

"Oh, I feel Mr. Chandler can offer able rescue should we find ourselves suddenly afoul of the odd glyph. And Mr. Strauss, should you wish to partake."

"I'm afraid thieving isn't in my book, but I thank the offer." He bowed his head once.

"Well, I do have a gun belt."

"Stop!" Lyle placed a hand over his chest. Vanessa shot Ethan a look, whom which shook his head, shrugging once. Hearing the doorbell, Kieran quickly shot up.

"I'll get it!" All odd looks were ignored. That familiar pull which could only be from Victor, drew him to the front door. With a soft breath, he opened it. "Victor…hello."

"Hello. Kieran."

"…Well. You're going to love our archaeologist friend. He's nuttier than you."

"So lovely how you treat me."

Once Victor had himself settled in, after Sembene took his coat Kieran resists everything not to laugh upon Victor's introduction to Lyle. "So you're the chappy who's going to translate the mythical language?" _Oh doctor_

"Not so mythical as you think, young man. Verbis Diablo, the devil's tongue, has roots as old as Aramaic. And likely most older. It was an oral tradition for the most part, like most now-dead languages. We haven't entirely lost it, we've just forgotten it."

"And if I were to tell you it's spoken now? In London?" When Malcolm asked, Lyle wasn't at all surprised. He looked as if he expected it.

"I should express surprise, but not complete bafflement." Victor was quick to brush his hand against Kieran's gloved ones. He didn't smile, lest Vanessa notice. Note I said it was an oral tradition for the most part. There is one written example of the language. Relics of a sort. In a long-forgotten box deep in the archives of the British Museum."

"In the 11th century, a Carthusian monk known to us only as Brother Gregory began to lose his mind. He said he was possessed by a demon, perhaps the father of all demons, the fallen angel himself." Kieran lightly brushed his hand, on top of Vanessa's. "In any event, this demon spoke to him in the Verbis Diablo. Brother Gregory wrote down what it said on whatever was to hand. Having nothing like science to consult, his brothers finally pronounced Brother Gregory mad and locked him away." A darkness took over the room. It created a heavy atmosphere. "But his lunatic ravings are now in the British Museum. The only existing written example of this seemingly dead language. If we seek to understand the Verbis Diablo, we must start there."

"Is there a way to retrieve these relics?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh, yes .Like most of the plundered riches of the British Museum, they are scrupulously ignored. I'll just plunder them back. Perhaps Mr. Chandler could accompany me?"

"Of course."

"Will you bring your gun belt?"

Kieran stifled a laugh with his hand.

"I'll bring both."

In a quiet voice, Vanessa asked next. "What happened to Brother Gregory?" she said softly.

"Ah. He locked away by his brothers," Lyle answered with solemn. "The visitations from the demon did not abate. They were deep within him.A curse, if you will. Seemingly inescapable."

"And?" Kieran folded his arms over his chest. "What next?"

"After years of of confinement, and torment, they were finally convinced he was not in fact mad, but possessed by the Devil. They burned him at the stake."

Like a giddy child on Christmas morning, Lyle followed Ethan out of the manor. Vanessa watched as they left.

**~xxxxxx~**

"Will you never let me see her?" Kieran asked as Victor readied himself to leave. Putting on his coat, knowing full well whom he was discussing of.

"She needs time to adjust. Remember, it won't be Brona you're speaking with, Kieran. The dead are never the same, after bringing them back."

"I see…poor thing. You don't wish for her to remember, do you?"

When Victor didn't answer, he understood. "They would only render her, afraid. It's not wise yet to introduce anyone from her past. Small or otherwise."

"I understand…"

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

 


	11. Evil In Heavenly Places

Kieran found himself at the pet cemetery more often, the past week or so. His body and mind ever sharp, should he be bewitched almost like last time. Fresh flowers were planted every day on the small mound, no doubt done by Sembene. Vanessa would sometimes drop by herself, placing an old monochrome photograph, of Anubis.

He knows it must be silly. To mourn over a cat. It's not as if he knew Anubis, from the very start of their lives.

_But animals have souls to, do they not? Anubis was a part of your existence short as his life, may have been. It's no different Kieran, then how I or Vanessa mourn over our Mina…or you, your father_

Shortly before two am however, his visit was cut off. Vanessa. "Farewell…my friend." He whispered. Swallowing hard, taking off for Westminister after hailing for a cabbie. He found the atmosphere of the manor heavy. As if someone put a thick blanket over every inch. His chest became constricted. Tight upon noticing Vanessa's tear stained face. Head in her hands.

"Vanessa?" he asked softly. Sitting beside her. Malcolm sat by the fire. His eyes downcast, hands folded.

"Tell him." He whispered. Flames of the fire crackle and pop. Sembene stood with hands behind his back. Dark brown eyes soft with concern. Nodding her way. Victor did not seem pleased to be wakened, at such hour of the night. But he came regardless. Seated opposite of Kieran and Vanessa.

"After the first time Mina came to me, I went in search of a woman the locals called the cut witch of Ballentree Moor."

She explained everything. He had never known of this woman, for as long as he's known Vanessa Ives. Vanessa found her hidden away, in a cottage. An outcast shunned from the locals, because of her magic feats. Girls often came to her. She would cut infants from their mothers whom did not want them. Vanessa sought her. Hoping she could be of aid, in her and Malcolm's search for Mina.

Kieran watched her carefully. Ethan looked his way, for he knew Vanessa was purposely leaving certain things out. Things she did not want known.

She taught her how to use Tarot Cards. She knew things about people and taught Vanessa, how to do the same. In some ways, she held a strong resemblance to Grandma Rowena. The townspeople became angry. Rioting towards her cottage.

"And then?" Malcolm asked. Vanessa paused. Her hand gripping Ethan's.

"They burned her alive." Fire. Smoke. He couldn't just see. He could smell. He swallowed hard, looking down at the table. "When I left the moors, I thought I would never hear that wicked language again, or confront that evil. Mr. Chandler, felt you needed to know."

"'For thee are not fighting against flesh and blood enemies, but against mighty powers in this dark realm,'" Ethan quoted from the Bible.

"'And against evil spirits in heavenly places,'" Vanessa concluded.

Malcolm took over next. "So these nightmares practice a form of black magic while you practice a form of-"

"Let's be realistic, any form of practiced magic should be considered a false act. Is there any real need to be logical about it?" A typical scientist, Dr. Frankenstein. If he can't see it or he can't touch it. It does not exist.

"We can't just ignore them. We have to learn their history." Ethan tried next.

"Yes of course. 'Witches' as you call them."

Kieran pursed his lips. Wishing he could rebuttle, but he wasn't a debater. It was simply a laughable (and annoying) moment. He had half a mind right there, to give away Brona's resurrection but found, that could do more harm than good. All for the sake of winning an argument.

"There are many situations where, in medicinal cultures witchcraft has been used." Lyle chimed in.

"Yes, of course. And so do fairies, pixies, dragons. Do they walk in London as well?" Victor drawled.

"These creatures of night and day do." Kieran spoke. Firm. Enough for him to glance his way. Sighing heavily.

"My apologizes…" he muttered.

"What of their desires?" Malcolm pressed on.

"They're the devils servants. They do his bidding, in order to bid their own ties."

"What exactly are these ends?" Kieran asked.

"I cannot be sure."

"All of this leaves us where, exactly?" Ethan asked.

"A threat which we can now give a name," Malcolm began. Looking Lyle's way. All eyes following. "And a language we need to decipher."

"Oh! I'm on." He motioned them around the table of artifacts. "Have a look." Everyone but Vanessa would follow. Kieran blinked once, his head tilted to one side. "Mr. Chandler was more than correct, these are a puzzle. And it's more complicated than you could imagine. Gives me the vapors thinking about it."

Victor passed by Kieran. He pretends not to feel that spark of electricity, when the doctor strolled by him. Keeping his gaze elsewhere. "It's not so much an actual language as a collection of known languages forming new patterns," Lyle began to explain. "But within this thicket of obfuscation are our old friends Greek and Latin. Translating the Greek was easy enough, though the idiom is decidedly pre-grammar, if you will."

Kieran handed him a skull when asked for it. He picked up a magnifying glass. Going over the writing. "For God looked down on his deafened angels and…" he paused. "Is that right, Mr. Lyle?"

"Yes, quite right. Well done, Mr. Strauss. Now, Mr. Chandler. Care to test your skills?" He's enjoying this all far too much.

Ethan took a look himself. "-for them to be evil angels, so he cast them out. He took…" he trailed off. Words run out.

"What had he taken?" Malcolm asked.

The little glint in Lyle's eyes suggests, he was enjoying this far too much. "It's a story." Vanessa came to the conclusion.

"The story of Lucifer. When God cast him out of heaven." Malcolm remarked.

"Only time, will tell." Lyle replied.

"How could one monk know all those languages?" Ethan inquired.

"It wasn't him, per se." Kieran began.

"It was the demon." Vanessa finished.

They were being watched. He wondered if Vanessa knew from the start, as Victor began to take his leave. His eyes shifted. Looking about the manor. At one point he thought he caught something from the corner of his eye. Just where Vanessa's room was. "Oh. Uh…Kieran,"

Shaking his head, he smiled Victor's way. "Yes. Doctor Frankenstein?"

"You mentioned wanting to help my…my friend. Tomorrow, would you care to join us?"

"I would love to, yes."

"Wonderful, thank you."

**~xxxxx~**

If he had known this would be a dress shop, there was no question of doubt he would have gone. Pescucci fashions had been known far and wide across the globe. Only finest silks and gowns were here. _Two men walking into a dress shop. What a sight this must be_

"You owe me, Frankenstein." He almost hissed out. Victor returned the response, his face equally flushed.

"I couldn't out and out tell you, it was a dressing shop. There's not a fraction of doubt, you'd go."

"And with good reason. But…it's you, so I'm putting up with it."

"Yes. Well that's…wait. What do you mean 'it's you'?"

Their banter stopped at once. A lady behind a counter smiled at the sight of them, though he knew she was ever curious. No doubt to gossip to her friends later. "Hello." She smiled none the less. "Welcome, to Pescucci."

"Kieran Strauss…pleasure, ma'am." He shook her hand.

"Oh. Mr…and Mr. Strauss?"

Victor and Kieran look away from one another, clearing his throat. "We're shopping for my cousin. Poor thing's under the weather." He responded in a tone that screamed awkward. "And we're not married."

"Ohhhh. I see."

"NO. I mean, not like…like that, either." Kieran took over, sighing softly. Wishing to just get this over with. Women were already starting to stare, for far too long. He could hear the gossip practically.

"This is worse. Just as I thought." Victor muttered, as she led them to a fine set of gowns for Brona.

"So…did you get her measurements at all?"

"Five feet and five inches approximate."

"And her hair?"

"It's blond, now."

Blond. Five feet exactly. Vanessa was far superior at this, then Kieran. In fact, he didn't even know why Victor brought him here or thought he would know. He did find a white lace dress. But the collar wasn't exact, for Brona. "Uh…by the way. What made you think, I'd come here Victor?"

"Well. Because of your…." Kieran raised a brow. When it clicked, causing an instant frown.

"Because I have a fancy, towards men?"

"…"

That seemed a common stereotype. One that bugged him on endless note. Sighing softly, Kieran pinched the bridge of his nose. "Victor…I have a preference. That's all. It does not mean, I go about frolicking in women clothing. I'm still a man, just as you are. If my orientation makes you that uncomfortable-."

"No, no. No," Victor breathed out. His eyes panicked. Muscles tensed. "Kieran, I didn't mean it like that at all. I love who you are…like. I like, who you are. And that you are not ashamed, at all of it. Being around people is not exactly an easy process, for a recluse like myself. Please…if I meant any offense, I understand you're hurt. I'm ashamed myself."

He took his hands. And Kieran's heart softened, perhaps an inch or so. Not caring if they were in a dress shop, a smile was formed. Nodding once. "I believe you. I'm sorry, as well."

Kieran noticed something very red and lacy, in one part of the room.

"Now. How about a little lingerie?" His glint in the eyes did not go unnoticed.

Poor Victor looked as if, he wanted the floor to swallow him up as ladies around snickered.

**~xxxxxx~**

He must admit it was fascinating reading the ancient text. Going over it with Mr. Lyle, whom turned out to be a delight ultimately. "Mr. Strauss, you're getting the hang of this, I must say," the man praised.

"Aw. It's not much, I'm still only just figuring it out."

"Always accept a compliment when it is due." Lyle winked.

"Look," Malcolm said. Holding out so Kieran could glance at it. Spectacles over his eyes. Vanessa and Ethan were on the couch, talking about his encounter with a woman. One, Kieran held a suspicion could be that, whom sought to poison him. "You see the first markings? It's something along the lines 'Be your winged backs'. Can you decipher, the next part?"

Kieran blinked once. Puzzling over it. "Oh…uh. Let's see…Is that an A perhaps?"

"A T more like," Lyle explained. Lining up the skull with a Latin butterfly. Merging the words together.

"Us by our winged backs and over our heads." Malcolm read. His eyes shining of excitement.

"T…T….Thence!" Kieran exclaimed.

The longer he poured over them. The sharper his nerves became. Something…wasn't right. It was all wrong. Horrifically wrong. He thought he could see faces in the wallpaper, each time he looked behind. He wondered if Sembene felt it to, for he was on edge himself.

He shook his head. Half listening to Malcolm and Lyle. _You're tired, that's all. Long day and equally long night awaits_ "You know her, in fact. I first met her at your house. Miss Poole."

"Madame Kali?" Kieran questioned. Surprise coursed through, upon learning this is the woman Malcolm fancied.

"Oh yes, our clairvoyant friend," Lyle smiled with nervousness. Kieran watched his eyes, carefully. "You might- well proceed with caution."

"What for?" He hoped to get him to look his way. Lyle did not.

"I have no choice but to, I remain married."

"All for the best then. Those little dalliances can get so past is littered with overly Byzantine dalliances from Stoke-on-Trent to Budapest."

He changed the topic again. Away from Evelyn Poole, towards Malcolm's marriage. His head started to hurt. Was that another face again? A shadow at the end, of the hallway perhaps? "I'm going for a break, if that's alright." Kieran said suddenly.

Malcolm and Lyle blinked, before the older male nodded. "Of course, rest if you need to."

"Thank you."

Retreating down the hall, he could really feel it at this point. The walls seemed to close in on him. Closer. And closer until a figure jumped out in front. A naked creature just like from their carriage 'ride'. With those equally disturbing markings on their body. She stared for the longest time at him.

When he cocked his gun, it caught Malcolm and Lyle's attention. The blast jarred Vanessa and Ethan.

He only managed to hit her left temple, causing a shriek to escape her lips. She pushed Malcolm and Lyle when they ran forward in a single attack. Another one jumped from the ceiling, her arms wrapped around Kieran's chest. Taking hold of her left wrist, he twisted her arm behind her back. Hearing the snap of her bones.

Her laughing caught his attention. A lock of his hair was in her hand, tsking as he frantically touched his head.

Lyle put a cross out towards her, but she grinned. Without much effort she tossed Kieran right into Ethan. Walking towards him with that same smug expression. "Don't worry 'little prince'. I won't hurt you." She drawled, speaking in Verbis Diablo.

"Stay away from me and Vanessa." Kieran growled out.

Vanessa had taken his gun and fired for her back. She shrieked when the bullet missed, launching into the fire sending a wave of it her way. Once she had fled her cohorts filed out. The servants of Satan got their prize.

His chest rose and fell, as Ethan helped him to stand. Sharing a dreadful look Vanessa's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action scenes are…horrible, for me to write -__- Terribly sorry if it's always bland moments. I just can't get them down whatever reason, it may be. But I hope the other scenes are to your liking, as they were of mine <3


	12. Above The Vaulted Sky

Work on repairing their door began at sundown. Everyone had a job to do. Kieran helped Sembene hang up odd dolls, in some corners of the house. "They disturb you." His face flushed, glancing elsewhere as his friend chuckled deep from his throat. "Fear not, Mr. Strauss, they bring peace to a home. They do not harbor any evil."

"Good to know…"

"Kieran, you really should rest. It's been a whole week." Malcolm said while screwing in bolts, onto the door.

"And let you guys do all this? I think not." He said, while hanging up the last doll. A sigh could be heard from the older male.

"Just like your mother…" he grumbled.

His lips curved upwards. Approaching him after aiding Sembene, crouching to Malcolm's level. "Might I try?" he felt he should still hate him. He knows it wasn't really Vanessa talking that night. Saying those sickening things, those cold truths about his relationship with Kieran's mother. But, he couldn't hold a grudge forever.

Malcolm, surprised by this sudden question nodded once. Handing Kieran his tool. It felt as if, he had his father back again. Remembering the days, Collin Strauss taught him how to fix things.

Lyle had gone into the basement. Ethan brought in sage, waving it lightly around the house. Vanessa used her techniques, taught by the cut wife. Kieran covered every mirror he could find. When night had fallen, he placed a blanket around Sembene's sleeping form at the top of the stairs. Ethan rests on a cot in Vanessa's room.

"You're still up."

Malcolm saw him at the table, lining the puzzle's together. Believing he had it figured out. "I've got it. At least, one can assume I do…"

"And your conclusion?" he read over Kieran's shoulder. "In the great war for the heavenly throne, we were vanquished. So God looked down on His defeated woman. And He found us to be defeated Angels. So He took us out. He took us by our winged backs and raised us, over His head. Thence cast us to hell."

He looked at Malcolm, for the longest time. Malcolm looked at him. Their gazes followed up, Vanessa's room.

The symbols merged as one. At once.

"Vanessa is the reincarnated figure, of the devil's bride…"

**~xxxxx~**

He made sure he was at his finest. Hair combed. Nice enough outfit, tailored to match his frame. Though hollow eyes stare back with dark circles, he actually thought and believed for a moment, he looked good.

Narcissism was not in his nature to be. It was always more of a thought, implanted. One that left a scar in his confidence.

It was supposed to have been just himself, Victor and Brona. But Vanessa caught on, as she always would. She knew he was hiding something from her. When he first saw Brona, at least this 'new' Brona, he did not believe at first she was the same person. Her hair is a strawberry blond. Wearing a pretty white dress.

Though she looked nervous, it was still her very much so. He could tell by her eyes and face.

"Doctor," Vanessa greeted, as they approached their table.

"Miss. Ives. Mr. Strauss," he took their hands in his. "I present, Lily Frankenstein."

"Such a pleasure, miss." Vanessa shook her hand.

"Hello, madam." Kieran returned the gesture.

"Thank you," she spoke soft and quiet. Looking him up and down. "You look very nice. Both of you."

She didn't seem so sure how to answer. Processing what was questioned much like a child, would. He hoped Lily/Brona wasn't too overwhelmed. Much as how he explained, his Proteus to be. 'Brain dead'. Yes, that was the word.

He reminded him of a proud father, the way he'd smile if Lily said the right thing. Guilt at once began to creep up. To think, she was going about her new life while forgetting all that she knew before.

He didn't want to fathom, what that must be like. "It was lovely to meet you, Lily," Kieran said after. Shaking her hand.

"You as well, Mr. Strauss…is your name Irish? And thank you for the dress."

His lips curved some, despite Victor's warning look. "Yes. My father was Irish. You're very welcome, although, I think it's best you and Miss. Ives go out, next time."

Laughter was shared between them. Once they had gone their way out, Vanessa's protective mode kicked in. "I know what's going on now. He brought her back to life, when she died as Brona."

"…."

"Kieran. Do you've ANY idea how dangerous, that is?" her pleasant tone is long gone.

"I know. I know, Vanessa. But I couldn't stop him. He had already killed her, by that point." He tried to explain, for she fired question after question in an almost lethal manner.

"Did he ask you to join him?"

"No of course not."

"Sounds to me like you are. Helping him to bring back monsters."

"That's not fair and you know it. They're people still, just without their memories. And besides…"

"You feel something for him." He opened his mouth. Than closed it. Turning on his heel, away from her. "Don't deny it, you can't from me."

"There isn't anything to deny. I only want him safe. Ethan can protect himself, Dr. Frankenstein cannot."

Silence fell over. Two women walked by, that which Vanessa waited until they left before she could speak again. She closed her eyes. Kieran stepped towards her. "He was the man I dreamt about. The night before you met, Ethan. He's not like us. He hurts…probably more, than we assume. I do feel something towards the doctor. But, he is my priority on a protective scale."

Flashes. He saw the Creature hurting Victor. Threatening him. His head spun. He thought the ground lifted up for a moment, until Vanessa steadied him.

Her eyes weren't as cold like before. "You won't tell Ethan, then?"

"This is all on you, Kieran. Your fight alone. Hide it as well as you can."

He gave a grin. Nodding once. "I thank you, Vanessa…more than you know."

She didn't like it, that much was seen, but there was no persuading him either. This was all on him. "I'm going to the clinic, care to join me?"

"I'm afraid not. I plan more so on assisting Malcolm and Lyle." He took his hat and placed it back on his head. Looking as she walked on ahead. "You'll be back before night, right?" When she nodded and disappeared into the crowds, Kieran returned to the manor.

It did not feel as heavy like the last time. Malcolm was out, no doubt with Eveyln. Vanessa said 'hello' when she returned, going straight to her room. It was only Lyle and Kieran.

"Well, look at this. Our narrative proceeds along at a stately pace without a trace of Dickensian flourish or Thackerayan japery and then I come across this a phrase, repeated in a variety of languages, seemingly at random, like a poetic repetition I can't make fit anywhere. I'm boggled."

He handed Kieran the bone. His dinner still lay untouched, as Ethan looked over at the piece himself. "What is it?" he asked.

"Here it is in Greek." Lyle said. "And in Latin, Lupus Dei."

"The Hound of God." Ethan translated, studying the pot.

"Lupus…that means 'moon' am I right?" Kieran asked.

"Yes, that's right. At least it can."

"Moon wolf…" Kieran murmured.

A dramatic sigh from Lyle could be heard. "I can't endure dangling repetitions. It's like a poem waiting to be rhymed. It makes me sad. But we'll get it, won't we? For we are what, above all?"

Thunder clapped. Lightning spread its fingers throughout the estate. Cold chills like tiny hands ran up his back and down again. Half expecting one of those, Nightcomers to return. He found himself shivering, hoping they didn't notice.

"Horrible out there. I hope Malcolm's alright." Sembene nodded in agreement, though he didn't show emotion often, Kieran knew he had to be worried for his master's safety.

"It is late." He answered. "You should get some rest."

"Suppose some sleep couldn't hurt…" he rubbed his arms.

His room looked darker than usual when he entered, dressing in his white buttoned down and gray slacks for bed. Darkness proved comforting usually. Not in a depressive sort, to clarify. But tonight he was disturbed. Every clap of thunder that rumbled, caused him to jump near out of his bed.

His heart hammered against his chest. Tucking his arm underneath his pillow, eyes closed tight.

Shadows often played tricks on him. For sometimes, they took on Klaus's form. _He's dead, remember. He's dead…long dead. He cannot hurt you. You're safe_ he thought of Victor. And everything felt…alright.


	13. And Darkness Here, Forevermore

News about Gladys Murray's death came so sudden that morning. Nobody really knew how to react at first, other than sadness of course. They all gathered in the living area for Malcolm's return. Kieran anxiously drummed his fingers, against the wooden table. Eyes still traveling over the newspaper.

He had met her before. Never once did he think, she could actually commit suicide as the papers told, with Malcolm's own razors. She didn't deserve this. She was an innocent in everything.

"Good morning, how are we today?" Malcolm hung up his hat and coat on the rack, smiling as he walked in. That was the one dead give a way. He NEVER greeted anyone. Ever. "Splendid isn't it?"

"Sir Malcolm, we really must speak with you." Vanessa said softly. He didn't hear the urgency in her voice.

"First you must acknowledge the splendidness of this day."

"Gladys died." Kieran chimed. Not one who beat around the bush, like this.

Malcolm's reaction changed as it naturally should, upon hearing. "…She's dead?" he asked. "Gladys?"

"I'm so sorry." Vanessa stepped forward. Sembene looked his way, eyes filled with the same solemn. Kieran studied Malcolm carefully. Wondering. Questioning, if his little thought was correct. Those witches were more than crafty enough. He wouldn't put it past, Evelyn or Hecate to charm someone.

Charm. That was it. He realized, not poison what she did to his tea that morning.

_Thank God I didn't drink that. I would have been an oaf, like Malcolm is right now. All love struck and far, far too happy of a man_

"How?" he asked Vanessa and Kieran.

"That's not important now." She replied, as he agreed. Nodding Malcolm's way.

"Kieran-."

"She slit her throat."

"Oh. Well, I should have the carpet replaced then." He smiled, over his wife's death. He never loved Gladys. But he did care for her well-being, at the least.

Ethan followed his gaze as he walked upstairs. His lips turned into a frown of thought. "It's like he doesn't even care." Vanessa lit a cigarette beside Kieran, on the couch. He was like Victor in some ways, when it came to irrational thoughts. But not vocal about them.

Kieran did not want to admit it himself, that he was charmed. "It's too…blasé, even for him." He agreed. Thanking Vanessa for a smoke, suddenly needing nicotine again. Sembene returned to them.

"Mr. Chandler, you've a visitor."

After he made the announcement, a man walked in. Stringy black hair. A contraption covering his left eye and half of his left cheek. Short in height. Looking Vanessa over, he smirked and whistled lowly. Prompting Ethan to drag him elsewhere.

"Men." Kieran huffed. Earning a kick to his leg. "Ow. What?" he hissed.

"You're part of the species." Vanessa teased. Snickering at his eye roll.

Lyle and Victor both arrived shortly at different times. To Kieran's amusement, Victor had a white flower on his nice little black suit. "Nice flower, doctor." He earned a deadpanned look in return.

"Thank you, as always for your commentary Kieran."

He glanced up towards Malcolm's room. Then back at them. "I think I'm going to check on him…Victor. Vanessa." Making his exit, he made way for up the stairs. He heard humming coming from Malcolm's room. It frightened him. Malcolm, if you knew him as well as any of them had, never hummed.

And he certainly would not after his wife's death. "Ah, Kieran what do you think lad? On or off?"

It took a good moment for him to realize, he was talking about his beard. A thoughtful frown crossed his face. "Personally, Sir Malcolm, I think you look fine with one on…what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. I thought it time, to shave you know."

"Aren't you sad, about your wife at all?"

"Oh. You mean Gladys, poor thing. I'm not going down for the funeral. So much going on here." There he goes again. Humming away. Kieran swallowed thick, wishing he knew an anti-curse spell. He had one for exorcisms and yet not of these. How painfully ironic.

A dreamy sigh from Malcolm startled him. "Oh Kieran, I hope one day you find yourself a good lad just as I have found, my dearest…I truly mean that."

But that was not the shocking part. Oh no. No. What came next, sent his fear on a sky rocket level. Malcolm _hugged_ him. "Excuse me…I'm glad you're well. Good day." He said it all in one breath. Trekking back downstairs with haste, near panting as he came upon Vanessa and Victor again. Noting Dorian's appearance. "There is something very, very wrong with that man."

Vanessa quickly looked Dorian's way. Both frowning. "No. Not Mr. Gray…hello, by the way."

"What did you find about Malcolm?" Vanessa inquired.

"…He hugged me."

**~xxxxx~**

He had not been to a ball in some years. Perhaps since that one time, when Klaus asked him to attend one. As he readied himself that night, after looking down at Dorian Gray's invitation, opened on his nightstand he looked down at his hands. Scars of flames embedded into his once smooth skin.

_"Think anyone'll want to dance, or even look at you with those things? Darling, I think we all know how your life-."_

He stopped it. Right then and there. Tonight. He would not wear his gloves, he would go gloveless. That and he would not let those thoughts interfere. He needed to know whom Eveyln Poole really was.

When his carriage stopped at Mr. Gray's manor, he was non-surprised to find Victor present. "You look nice tonight." The doctor complimented.

Kieran gave a soft smile, walking in with Victor. "Thank you…as do you."

If one caught a glimpse, their eyes would part slight. Whispering to another as one woman did with her friend. "Do you see?"

"I do indeed…look at them…"

Nobody's looking at you. Nobody's looking at you. Having never been in Dorian's estate before, his eyes took notice of the picture's hung about on the walls. They seemed to stare down at you. The one part of the estate was filled with color. Those dressed in their finest gowns and tuxedos. And endless whispers of conversation.

His spirits did lift, perhaps an inch. "Do you know how to dance?" Victor asked him.

"No, not really…mother tried many years ago. It never really stuck." Kieran replied with a chuckle, earning one from Victor.

"Well, we can both make fools of ourselves tonight. 'Least I won't be alone." Victor said with a small grin.

From to his left, down one end of the room he could see Lyle and a woman, whom he guessed to be Hecate. She was watching. Wine glass in her hand. They both were, actually. He held the side of his head, a ringing in one ear and the other. He politely said 'I'm fine' when Victor questioned. His eyes becoming blurry.

It increased more so, as Lyle introduced her as Hecate Poole. "Lovely to meet you, Miss. Poole. You look lovely, tonight."

"Why thank you, Mr. Strauss as do you. Mother shall be arriving short, she'll be bringing Sir Malcolm. Woman can't stop talking about him, you know." A small laugh escaped, as she tucked a curl of black hair behind her ear.

Kieran gave a small smile. Nodding in agreement. "As Malcolm is with her…"

"Now, won't you or doctor Frankenstein like a dance? Mr. Lyle has proved an odd reluctance to my wishes."

"Actually, I promised Kieran I would with him." Victor declared. There was something in his eyes, that could be seen. Did he know what she was? Or only out of instinct that something just wasn't right. Whatever it may be, Kieran was ever thankful neither agreed to her request.

Her lips formed into a pout, but nodded in 'understanding'. "Very well…good day, gentlemen."

"Come along, my dear. Let's drown your sorrows elsewhere." Lyle beckoned her away. _Whose side are you truly on, Mr. Lyle?_

"Do you know her?" Victor gripped his hand, leading him onto the floor. Kieran shook his head. It felt so…strange. To feel someone else's bare skin against his. He hoped he wasn't appalled by the roughness of it.

"No. I only know her mother…in a way. She's seeing Sir Malcolm." They're in the center of the room. Elegant music flowing through his ears, as Victor took hold of his one hand. And an arm around his waist. _Please, don't let me step on his feet_ Mina had tried teaching him once, after he admitted he never could learn how. He remembers fond summer days, out in her backyard. Peter and Vanessa would watch, giving advice when needed.

But he was not sad about Mina. For in his mind, they did save her. She was happy now. He did not have any negative dreams about her. Whenever he would have a dream, she was always smiling. Just as he was now. With Dr. Victor Frankenstein.

"Kieran."

Looking over, he could see Dorian approach them. "Mr. Gray, evening." He replied as did Victor, halting their dancing. "Thank you for inviting us."

"May I present Miss. Angelique?" he gestured to someone. A woman Kieran did not know was here. A woman whom was actually a man, wearing a dress and wig.

"How do you do?" They bowed their head. "What a shattering outfit."

"I thank you, ma'am."

"May I have a dance?"

He was hesitant in taking Dorian's hand. Looking over at Victor, whom gave a nod. Lead out onto the dance floor, they began. His body seemed to just 'fit' with Dorian's. They moved almost in sync.

"You're not wearing your gloves, tonight." Dorian noticed, glancing at his hands.

"Yes…I thought I'd try something different." He should have been bothered, when he felt Dorian's thumb run along one hand.

"It's becoming of you."

"Where did you find your paintings? They're beautiful."

"They're actual portraits."

"Do they have any meaning?"

He smiled at his question. Not once missing a beat. Vanessa had just made her appearance. "I like to believe they do."

He wanted to look away from him. He knows he should. But, found he could not accomplish such task. It's as if he's drawn to Dorian, like a moth to a flame. A dizziness almost took over, from the spinning around. When the music came to an end, they stopped and clapped like everyone else.

Another would soon begin, as they returned back to the others. Vanessa looked stunning in her dress of black and red. Her hair done up in a fanciful manner. "Kieran, you look so handsome." She proclaimed. As if shocked by his appearance. He wished she wouldn't say that.

"Thank you, but compared to you lot…I'm doing it again. Aren't I?" he smiled wry, at her 'firm' look.

"Hello Miss Ives, so glad you could come." Dorian greeted her.

"My pleasure,"

"Kieran, may I another dance?" Victor asked. He didn't take notice of Victor's quick question. Nor of Angelique's frown. What was it about Dorian Gray and his way with people?

"Of course, Victor yes." He shook his head. Not understanding himself.

"Now don't steal him just yet, doctor." Dorian halted them. That feeling's coming back again.

"It was just a dance." Kieran told noticing Vanessa's 'look'.

"And he's quite natural at it. Elegant in every step. A grace not taught by society." Dorian didn't seem to feel the awkward atmosphere. Or perhaps he had and was ignoring it.

"My mother taught me first…an immigrant from Spain. Then, my friend from the country side taught me." He hoped in a way that would turn him off. Considering most in London, did not take too well to 'outsiders'.

"Spain, fascinating. I thought I heard a touch of Hispanic in your voice. Mixed with Irish?"

"Who happen to be alcoholics." Angelique cut in. Kieran actually nodded with them. "Dorian, might I a dance?"

"In a moment dearest," he raised a glass of his own. Victor all but glared at him. Clenching and un clenching his hand, following the toast. "To Miss. Angelique, a welcome into my home. And a special welcome, for Miss. Ives and her guests."

Vanessa looked at him. He knew her reasons. He understood her distrust. He could understand Victor's blatant jealousy. All the same he was an adult. He could make his own decisions. And pay for them on his own, should a mistake occur.

He danced with Dorian again. Staring into his mesmerizing eyes…that he just couldn't shake off. Though he did feel something for Victor. The man was in love with Lily. He did not want to risk that. Nor, what Dorian had with Angelique…at least, what Angelique felt towards him. There it was again. A spinning in his head.

A gag almost escaped. He swallowed thick, as Dorian spoke of his traveling. Smiling when it was appropriate. When their second dance ended, Kieran could see Vanessa with the same look about her.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Feel what?" Victor retorted. Sharper in tone.

"Kieran, Vanessa good evening." As expected, Malcolm arrived with Eveyln Poole attached to his arm. "Doctor Frankenstein, I don't believe you know Misses Poole." He said Victor's way. Much like with Hecate, Kieran stuck close to Vanessa.

"How do you do?" Victor nodded.

"I do not believe we've met. Oh…Miss. Ives and Mr. Strauss. Look at you two," she smiled their way. "Such a handsome young man." Kieran gave a wry smile.

'Do I know you?" Vanessa appears to not remember at all. She had to have been as sick, as Kieran had been.

"The seance? Madame Kali?"

"Oh of course!" She shook her hand. Nothing had happened, to his relief like he worried.

"And Malcolm, you really did shave it…" he smiled Kieran's way, when his lack of beard was noticed.

"I banished the old bear to the cage and lured out the cub." Even Victor proved a little disturbed, the way his eyebrow raised at Evelyn's remark.

"I feel like a new man. I've even been boasting shamelessly to Evelyn about my dancing prowess."

Victor had brushed past Kieran, muttering something about needing to be elsewhere. With Vanessa and Evelyn in a 'debate', he sought out his doctor friend. Only discovering him drinking champagne. _Shit. I've made quite a mess for him tonight…_ He could have easily blamed it on Dorian. But he knew full well, whom was truthfully at fault. It felt as if, he was in some cheap romance novel. _The handsome prince sweeps the lesser off his feet. Leaving the other lesser man in the dust…_

He couldn't move for him. Much as he wanted to. It had nothing of a guilty conscience, however it's put. Kieran really could not move. Each step that was tried he found himself frozen. Vanessa. He had to reach for her somehow. That ringing in his ears began again. The voices around him, are a distorted mess.

_Hecate…you bitch_

He must have almost fallen over, for a couple beside him dancing stopped. "Alright there, lad?" The man asked.

"Yes…Just a little too much to drink." Kieran replied, taking a deep breath. Loudness all around. The ringing increased. One of his ears began to bleed, causing him to hold it with his left hand.

Vanessa could be seen with Lyle. She was searching for him. Until her legs gave way, rendering her unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little Dorian/Kieran moment and semi-jealous Victor. Note, I rated this story as explicit mostly for the disturbing themes of possession and mentions of abuse from Kieran's fiancé, I'm afraid smut...I just can't have a grasp of. I try but its blah. Really wanted a Victor/Kieran moment, but it may be in the form of a one-shot.


	14. The Scorpion, The Bear and The Wolf

He could feel Victor's stare, from beside him even without turning his way. The decision ultimately came that he should leave him. If you want him safe, go with Miss. Ives and Mr. Chandler…get away from London. From the temptations that lay here "Victor. A word, please?"

Victor followed him down into the hallway. He held his hand in a light grip. His eyes prove troublesome to gaze upon.

"You're leaving as well…" The doctor knew.

"Only for a while. I'll come back." He placed a hand against Victor's left cheek, fishing from his pocket a small dream catcher charm. White around the circle part. Red and white feathers. "I know you don't believe, but keep this anyway. It's helped me, with my nightmares all these years."

Victor took it with reluctance. His other hand light against, Kieran's wrist. "I'll keep it on…I promise."

"And go easy on Lily alright? This is all overwhelming; I know for her. She'll come around."

"Will she?" he muttered. He hugged Victor. Tight as can be. The doctor is not used to such intimacy. He couldn't even remember, since his mother anyway the last someone embraced him like this. It made his heart tug even more than it should. His throat became like sandpaper. Dry and rough, as he left the manor with Ethan and Vanessa.

It wasn't the manor in itself he would miss. Rather, its people. Sembene. Sir Malcolm. Victor. Lyle. For some reason he couldn't quite place, Dorian as well.

Their carriage rolled out. He didn't look back. Couldn't bring himself to. An endless plain of green grass greeted the trio. Clouds darkened and turned gray. Sleep did not come as he would have preferred, for his eyes and ears remained sharp. Alert.

"Safe to say, I don't quite trust being in carriages." He replied.

"Let's make a deal then: No witches. No flips."

"Agreed."

Vanessa chuckled at their banter. Glancing out, as she could see The Cut Wife's home finally. It was small in size. Two mounds of stones were on either side. The very tree in which she had been hanged and burned still remained, like an ominous dark tower. Where Vanessa was burned on her back.

He thought for a moment, he could smell fire. It diminished quick as it came, when Ethan opened the door first. Strangely enough, entering the cottage, Kieran felt 'at home'.

"Do you believe a place can be haunted?" She asked Ethan quietly.

"Yes."

"Have you been in such place?"

"An Indian graveyard…filled with dead ones, I've killed."

"Did it frighten you?" Kieran asked.

"I felt I belonged there."

"Perhaps I belong here…" Vanessa said. "She taught me that." Looking Kieran's way, a small smile crossed her face. "You have free roam, Kieran. Enjoy yourself."

"If that's not a first." He chuckled, smirking some.

~xxxxx~

"For years now, Sir Malcolm and I have had a very private relationship," Fresh berries were dropped in Vanessa's basket. She showed which were poisonous and which were healthy to eat. "In a way, I savored that." Ethan plucked a berry, tossing it far as he could. Kieran rolled his eyes.

"How juvenile, Ethan." He muttered.

"Please, kid. You only wish you had my arms."

"Oh yes. I so want to look, like a brute."

"Now boys play nice," Vanessa snickered softly. Going back to her tale. Her eyes solemn. If one looked close enough. "The intensity of it. Perhaps I fed from it."

"And Mrs. Poole threatens that?" Ethan asked.

"There's really nothing else but, you saw how Malcolm looked." Kieran said. Popping a few berries in his mouth.

"He hides his anger. That resentment and rage, is what we shared." Vanessa said.

"Sure seemed that way as we left."

"Our bond was a mutual suffering." She swatted at his hand when he tried another grab, for the berries.

"He's in pain over his wife's death. When I was with Miss. Croft, I was more content than I thought I'd be. For once in my life, I didn't feel like running away." Just hearing Brona's old name made Kieran grimace. Hoping Ethan doesn't notice, as he turns his head. Plucking raspberries this time, instead of eating them.

Though he did not take part. It was that ugly guilt of listening, to her death. When the sun vanished behind the clouds, Ethan remembered an old trick how to start a fire. Brandy had been poured into three glasses.

Kieran took a sip of his, smirking as he listened to Ethan's little story. "-in pulling me out of there, pointing at the biggest one, my father pointed. And said 'ride boy'. I walk up to this monstrous horse, whose name I kid you not. Was Diablo."

Vanessa laughed after giving mock sympathy.

"So, what happened next?" Kieran asked.

"Broken wrists and soiled knickers."

They laughed in unison. "That almost reminds me of Kieran's little misadventure."

"Vanessa, I thought we agreed." He hissed. Ignoring Ethan's raised eyebrow and wry grin.

"Hey, you laughed at my story, only fair I return the favor."

"Well," Vanessa began. After smoking off her cigarette. Speaking in a dramatic tone. While Kieran ran a hand of exhaust down his face. "The night was dark and dangerous. Sir Malcolm, Sembene and myself had a bad run in with vampires. Kieran had run off on his own. An hour turned to two hours.

Then three.

Malcolm declared a search for our missing companion. When we heard this utter howl of terror, escape his lips.

Sembene ran on ahead of us. His swords drawn and at the ready…when we see him. Holding onto a latter. Gripping for dear life, as a little Terrier jumped and yipped. Its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Small tail wagging back and forth."

Ethan lost it. Slapping his knee, while Kieran shot Vanessa a foul look. Red in the face. "It was rabid. It had foam seeping out of its mouth."

"More like it wanted to lick you to death." Ethan snickered, wiping a tear from his eye. "What about you, Miss. Ives?"

She remained silent. Eyes closed. "Dolls." She spoke out.

Kieran snickered. "Dolls, Miss. Ives?"

"Like, little girly dolls?"

"Yes. Don't laugh." Vanessa scolded them. Twirling her cigarette in one hand. "I mean I played with them, in a sort of dreadful way. You had to, really, or they would think of you as deviant. But, I never liked them."

"The suave, Miss. Ives…afraid of cute little dolls," it was rich. Far too rich for him. He ducked, when she threw a berry at him. It didn't feel right sitting with her and Ethan, he read from an old book in one part of the room.

"But every night before I went to sleep, I'd knock them all over." She said in an ominous tone.

"Miss. Ives." Ethan chuckled.

"And every morning, I would put them back. Exactly as they were. What kind of a parent, thinks they're mentally good for a child?"

"Well, I played with my soldiers. Sure Kieran had something similar, also not the best recipe for mental health if you think about it." Ethan pointed out. "All these things mark you, when you're young. You can never escape them."

Silence fell over. Not taking to where this was going, Kieran found himself upstairs. Still reading from an old book The Cut Wife owned. It was like reading poetry, or some form of Latin. Various spells from growing plants. All seemed to be asking for something. Wanting another in return.

"Good. You aren't an entire fool as I thought." She appeared before him. Out of thin air. Standing just inches from her old bed. A woman with short gray hair and a stout figure. Arms folded across her chest.

He should have been shocked. In fact, he was on the inside, but on the outer surface he only stared at her. Eyes unblinking. "Are these your spells?"

"Why don't you try one and find out?"

"…No."

"You hesitated, still much to learn. To hesitate will get you nowhere in life. I will not teach you of spells and simple potions. I'll teach you how to make yourself, not a victim."

"I never said I was."

"Yet it screams so in your eyes, the night you made a deal with the darkness." She spoke pointedly. His lips thinned. Eyes flickering, remembering Klaus and that bottle of poison. He gripped the book in his hands.

"Just bolt the goddamn door!" Ethan's sudden shout jarred him. He looked out the window, having forgotten it was a full moon tonight. Ethan took off far from The Cut Wife's cottage home. Out into the fields.

"Don't allow distractions." She hissed in his ear. Before she vanished again, just like that.

Downstairs he found Vanessa staring agape at the door, after she did what Ethan asked. "…He's not well, tonight. Come. Let's rest." Kieran soothed. Ushering her to bed.

~xxxxx~

Her training had been grueling. Ever since he admitted he was blindsided, by Hecate Poole's illusion. He managed to shrink some of the moss growing around her walls. "I said make it shrink. Not in different places. What if you were to change your enemy into a mouse and they became a wolf or bear?"

"This isn't exactly something; I could do days ago." He huffed. She whacked him upside the head. For a spirit, he could still feel it.

"Again."

Ethan couldn't chop the tree she had been hanged from, until a day later. But his dancing was improving. Kieran watched from the side lines. Grinning some at the sight, before he's hit upside the head. Again.

"Don't miss your concentration."

"Yes ma'am."

He could manipulate objects the next day. The next step, crushing a cup without his hands. All other thoughts were blocked. At least tried. Thunder rumbled outside. The walls and windows shook. When nothing happened, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll never be as good as her." He muttered.

She hit him again. She seemed to enjoy this. "Bravery. Intelligence. Concentrate!" She snapped.

With a deep exhale he did as commanded. Focusing only on the cup on his bed. Eyes not once leaving it. Lightning hit the ground. He didn't jump when it struck. Only when it sent one part of the cottage ablaze. And his doorway blocked by flames, did he realize how serious this was.

Ethan was downstairs battering the flames with his coat. Trying to smolder them out, as Vanessa hauled in water.

Fire. Of course. His one greatest fear. "Go through the flames." He looked at her, as if she had gone mad.

"But-."

"Just do it, boy."

He took a deep breath. Finding it hard to believe, he was listening. Eyes closed tight. He expected his body to combust with fire. To feel his skin peel off. But none of that happened. "Open your eyes." He did as commanded.

He was alive. Not scorched at all. In fact, when he turned around the flames in his doorway had gone.

With the three of them, they managed to put the other fire's out. "I hate storms…" he panted out. Rubbing his arms. They still trembled from his previous endeavor. Still questioning…how? The flames just seemed to part, as he walked towards them. And vanished.

Vanessa hugged him tight. Ethan didn't meet his eyes. He was too exhausted at that moment, to care what had happened.

For now, The Cut Wife's spirit allowed him to rest.

~xxxxx~

She watched him again. Sweeping up the remains of her burnt down cottage, trying to make him guess what was on her mind. He was never good at this. Not like Vanessa- "You're doing it again. Comparing yourself, to her."

His lips set. Sighing heavily. "Difficult not to…" he muttered aloud. Setting a broom aside. Brushing his hands, against his pants to wipe off the dirt.

Dogs barking. A man on horseback. They stopped past the house, in which Kieran quick ducks below the window. The man never once left his horse. Peering inside before he took off, towards Vanessa and Ethan's location.

"Whom was he? The man who killed you?" he asked The Cut Wife.

"She needs you. Go, take the path to the left." She spoke with no emotion. Kieran did not question. He ran like Vanessa's life depended on it, down a winding, twisting path. Flashes came at once, as he saw the man in his head and the witch.

"My God, so she's come back," harsh breaths escaped Kieran's lips, finally having just caught up to her, Ethan and the man. He grinned Kieran's way, as he got in front of her and Ethan. "And you've brought another friend."

"And who the fuck are you?" Ethan stepped forward.

"Got another man to, I see. Mind your manners, lad. Know your betters when they address you." One dog barked and snarled Ethan's way. "One word from me and you don't have an arm anymore. They know how to behave. You know how to get a dumb animal to behave? You feed it with your own hand. You don't let anyone else do it. You give them food or you don't. You let some of them starve so the others see, so they know their lives depend entirely on your will."

Kieran's lips curled, but the man wasn't focused on him at all. "Learned how to behave yet, little bitch?"

"That's enough-." Vanessa prevented Ethan from venturing further.

"Not hardly, lad." He looked at Vanessa again. "Maybe I come visit you, eh? Bring a match and start another fire." He shifted over towards Kieran. "Younger ones burn crisper…see ya, boy."

"I swore one day I would see him again and be avenged," Vanessa spat once they were back at the cottage. Not once did Kieran see The Cut Wife, since that man appeared. Her tone is like that of ice.

"You don't need his soul on your conscious," Ethan argued.

"I can live with that guilt."

"No, you can't. That's not who you are."

"Of course it is. Stop looking at me with those eyes and see me for what I am."

That's just how Vanessa was, stubborn to her core. Kieran remained silent throughout their 'banter' before speaking up. "I think, she wouldn't want revenge. She wouldn't care to seek it out, after selling her soul. It would be for nothing."

"It's for justice," she retorted. Ethan wouldn't have it. He got up in her face, actually pushing Kieran back when he got close to halt him.

"Go on then, do what you fucking want. I hope you can live with it because I sure as hell can't. And don't worry. I see you for exactly what you are." Kieran looked between him and Vanessa. Biting his inside cheek, before jogging after him.

It wasn't hard to track Ethan down, though he hates walking through the dark. "Your friend needs you." He heard and could see The Cut Wife beside him. Obvious, referring to Vanessa.

"It's clear she has no need for anyone. Leave me be."

"Go back. Now."

He wouldn't listen. From the shadows, he watched with Ethan as that man returned again. Match in one hand. Ethan raised his pistol. "She will lose her soul! Do you want that?" He turned around. Until he heard screaming. At first its assumed to be Ethan. But to his horror, the dogs jump on top of the man. Ripping him apart. Eating him alive.

Kieran's eyes parted, his face pale under the moon's glow. The sounds were the worst part. When he realized what Vanessa had done. The pair all but race back to the cottage. Where Vanessa lays on the floor.

~xxxxx~

"You were going to kill him," she accused.

"I didn't get the chance," Ethan was lethally quiet. "But I guess you know that. Do you feel better now? Now that you're a murderess?"

Kieran balled his hands at his sides. A cup nearby floated just inches off the table, but he lowered it back down. "I suppose that's what you learned here, isn't it? From your nice old lady friend. How to kill babies. How to kill men? You do belong here." Ethan leant over her. She turned her head.

"Do you? Do you know what it is to walk with someone's body tied around your neck for the rest of your goddamn life, do you know what that is, little girl? Let me tell you about it. The first time is hard. I'm sure you cried a bit, didn't you? Don't worry, that will pass. Second time is easier. Third time, you don't blink. Then it's all just repetition. You don't cry anymore, you don't even remember when you use to cry. You're alive and they're dead. Fuck them!"

"Mr. Chandler, that. Is enough." Kieran barked out. But his words have fallen on deaf ears.

"You'll never get your soul back. Not ever. Do you understand that?"

"Yes…"

"Welcome to the night, Vanessa."

He stormed out. Leaving only just them behind. Kieran would have followed him out. Right now, he couldn't even look his way. He sought solace upstairs. Blocking everything out. Just like his mother used to tell him, should he 'see' something. Block it out.

 


	15. Memento Mori

He stayed well into three am, awake. Not even those of crickets could sooth him, as they so often would. Vanessa slept upstairs. Ethan remained outside, pacing back and forth. Back and forth along the grounds.

It was supposed to be a get a way. Relaxation. Now look at what it, has become. Weary sighs left his lips, reclining back on the couch. His eyelids slowly drooping.

They drooped. And drooped. Until that of violin's jarred him awake loud and clear. His heart pounded against his ribcage, discovering himself in an all too familiar place. "Home?" he whispered. "How-?"

 _Help him, boy. You've got a gift, use it_ It's The Cut Wife. She's beside him, arms folded across her chest.

He blinked several times at first. To make sure this was in fact, not an illusion again. For he could see Malcolm. Dancing in the center, with his wife Gladys and so many others. "Malcolm?" he uttered. Loud enough.

The crowds of dancers seemed to block. Preventing from going any further. With a rigid jaw, Kieran pushed. One leg forward. Calling out for Malcolm.

"What happy days we have known."

"Malcolm." He placed a hand upon his shoulder. It did not go through, as he expected. This seemed to jar the older man. Gladys held a soft smile, when she stopped dancing. Mina and Peter held similar reactions. Looking at one another.

"….Kieran?" he whispered. Dry and cracked his voice was. Head tilted at an angle.

They stared for the longest time. Malcolm did not embrace him. But, Kieran smiled still. Swallowing thick. "You have to come back…" he uttered. Gripping his hand. "For Vanessa…do not allow Evelyn, to control you…You're a free man."

And so. Cupping Malcolm's face, he began to pray.

"St Michael the Archangel…defend us in battle. contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium. Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur. tuque, Princeps militiae Caelestis, satanam aliosque spiritus malignos…." He held him steady. Firm. As he had to do, with Vanessa.

Malcolm's face burned. His body shook. Evelyn tried to counter against him, but not even a witch could withstand St Michael.

_"Kieran…"_

_"Hang on, please…"_

_"Kieran! Wake yourself!"_

_"It will all be over soon…"_

Someone shook him. Ethan. He looked into his dark brown eyes, with Vanessa standing on his right side. Hand placed against, Kieran's forehead. "I told you. He was in the middle of a trance, you cannot shake him like this."

"Well, excuse me for believing it was a fuckin stroke." Ethan retorted. Still hostile after their 'fight'.

He helped him back on his feet. Though still dizzy, he could stand. "Kieran…what happened?" Vanessa asked softly.

"Malcolm…he was in a possessed form."

"By her?"

"Whom do you think?"

The trio sat for the longest of time, in silence. He shook his head, exhaling slowly. "We can't stay here, forever." Remembering the cut wife's 'victim' remark. "I think it's time, we returned to London."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite episode by far, of season two <3 In case one is confused, Kieran has the ability to actually dive into a possessed person's conscious. A trait inherited from his mother /whom we will actually see, once season three chapters come up/.


	16. The Return

Waking up to a gun at his cheek, is not what angered him. Only the fact that this man, held someone like Ethan Chandler in a hostage pose. Ethan of all people. "One wrong move son. And this is it, for your puppy." The man growled out.

 So tempted to make a remark of sarcasm, Kieran bit down hard on his cheek. Hands slowly raised above his head. Removing the blanket.

 "Atta boy…oh lady," he called up. No doubt for Vanessa. "Why don't ya come down 'ere?"

 "Leave her out of this." Ethan snapped.

 He could see Vanessa from the corner of his eye, making her way down. "hat's it, honey. Come join the merriment."

 "How did you find us?" Ethan asked.

 "Not too hard tracking down a 6-foot American traveling with a raven-haired beauty such as this. Or a five foot somethin' shrimp boat," he lifted his gun higher, when Kieran muttered he was five foot seven. His jaw rigid. Noting as Ethan secretly gave signals, to reach for his own gun. Something he in truth, never liked to use. "Took me some time, but, well, you know my persistence, old friend. Did you think you could hide from me?"

 Ethan stood in front of Kieran and Vanessa. His eyes bore dangerously, into the man's one eye. "Leave them out of this."

 "You are a repellent creature." Vanessa said, unflinching as he smirks her way.

 He reminded Kieran of a snake. The way it sounded, too much of a hiss when he spoke. "You don't know the half of it," he drawled. Beginning to lift up his bandage, covering his bad eye. "Hope ya don't mind. Gets a little uncomfortable."

 Kieran's face became ashen, at the sight. For no eye remained. Only an empty socket, of what it once was. He almost blanched. Swallowing thick. _Ethan…did this?_ Those flashes returned. His head ached.

 "This is what your boyfriend did, honey. When he was in one of his more obstreperous moods," he took out a pair of hand cuffs. Dangling them. Vanessa took the cuffs. "Behind his back." Slowly. Ever slow, he reached for his gun.

 The man drew his gun back on Kieran. Tsking. "One wrong move, kid. And he gets scalped…and your head blown off."

 Vanessa followed Kieran's gaze to the knife, on the table. His hand lowered only an inch, from his weapon. "But what shall we do with Miss Ives? What shall we do with all that pretty hair?" he drawled. Shaking his head back and forth. Grinning an awful grin.

 Kieran stiffened. "Leave her alone…" he dared to utter. Earning a mock 'awe' from their captor.

 "You sweet on her to, kid? How lovely…you know. Your face ain't half bad…yeah. Now. This IS a dilemma. Who do I scalp? And who do I fuck?"

 Vanessa took action first. She grabbed the knife, stabbing him in his neck. A howl of pain escaped, as he pushed her back. Kieran reached for his gun, shooting two fast rounds in his leg in the back of it, allowing Ethan time to break from his cuffs. He heard two other gun shots. This wasn't your average hooligan. He seemed to know, what they would do and when it would happen.

 Kieran took to jumping on his back, removing one of his gloves only to gouge at the man's good eye and face. Blood stained his nails instant. He still managed to pin Kieran against the table, wrapping his hands around his throat.

 Ugly choking sounds would escape. Remembering. Feeling Klaus's cold hands, latch around his windpipe. Screaming in German as he…

 Vanessa plunged the knife into his back. She continued over and over, until he no longer moved. His hands eventually released from Kieran, just as he thought his world would become black.

**~xxxxx~**

 They buried him on the property, at sunrise. It's a strange feeling. Something Kieran should not be so foreign to, yet, it didn't feel right. Killing a man. And burying him in a secret location.

 "So, now we are homicides together." Vanessa murmured. Setting the last rock, on his grave.

 "It was him or us." Ethan said. No sympathy given.

 "And that excuses everything?"

  "I don't know…"

 "His face. That was you're doing?" A question he has wanted to ask, the moment he first laid eyes upon their stranger.

 Ethan closed his eyes. "Yes." He's in that same, no emotion state. Kieran looked elsewhere, as Vanessa asked what he was. When a carriage could be seen coming down the hill. They both turn toward it, with Ethan motioning them inside. "Let's go…inside, come on."

 Something told Kieran to stay however. And he was glad he did. For it was Victor whom poked his head, out of its window. Halting the driver. Ethan, holding onto his bleeding arm turned when he spoke. "Victor?" he called out.

 He threw his arms around him, when he approached. Victor gave a quick embrace back. "Something has happened…" he uttered. Staring into Kieran's eyes. Wondering. Questioning, if he knew.

"No time to explain here, we have to hurry back. Now." Victor explained, motioning Ethan first. Blood could be seen and smelled immediately from a wound on his arm. Gunshots. Two of them. "It was a kind of enchantment or bedevilment," he explained once inside the hansom. Tending to Ethan's arm.

 "But he broke free of it." Kieran added.

 "He broke free?" Vanessa asked.

 Victor nodded once. "He said your name…claimed he could see, Kieran and snapped out, of Evelyn's control." It was still hard to explain. As if he himself had been under an illusion. "Just like that, he was gone."

 "Was he taken?" Ethan asked.

 "Mr. Lyle doesn't think so." Victor said.

 "Then where has he gone?" Vanessa asked.

  "To a castle."

 _Of course. It would be something out from a penny dreadful tale, no doubt_ Kieran envisioned spiders and the likes crawling in every crevice. And Evelyn's drawing them into a trap, keeping Malcolm there. When Vanessa asked what he meant by Malcolm speaking her name, Victor explained. "Sembene dragged him out of the room and his eyes went back to normal. He started prancing around, talking to things we couldn't see. He was acting like he was talking to his dead children, he said their names."

 Kieran stiffened. Not wishing to recount, that experience again.

 "Then he stopped. He got a strange look on his face, like something was missing. Then he said your name and he was himself again. He left later that night. Mr. Lyle assumes he went to kill the witches."

 Tears pooled behind her eyes. Beginning to question her leaving, London. It wasn't long before they arrived back, right to Malcolm's residence. After helping her down the hansom, Kieran narrowed his eyes upon noticing a police officer again.

 "It would seem someone is obsessed, with Malcolm." He said, catching Victor's attention.

 "What's going on?" Ethan asked.

 "There's been a policeman about. We don't know why." Victor said. A frown of thought across his face.

 But he wasn't an officer. He's dressed different for one thing. Had a different feel about him, than one would have. The moment his eyes caught Ethan, he at once strolled over. "Mr. Chandler."

 "Inspector." Ethan greeted.

 "Shall we walk?"

 "Well, might we be more comfortable inside?" Kieran did not sense good intentions, from him. He didn't want him in fact anywhere near the mansion or inside. If they did not own a gun or supernatural talent, away with them.

 "No." Ethan held up his pleasantries. The inspector nodded, turning towards Vanessa, Kieran and Victor.

 "Sirs, madam, Inspector Bartholomew Rusk. And you are?" Ethan stood protectively in front, of them. Victor closed his hand around Kieran's wrist, as Inspector Rusk is gestured towards the road.

 "This way."

 Once Ethan had gone off, Sembene took their luggage. "Mr. Lyle's in the parlor."

 Upon entering, the artifacts were swept off to the side. Mr. Lyle sat with a solemn expression, staring at nothing until he saw Vanessa walk in. "Miss. Ives," he breathed out. "I apologize we had to call you, out of hiding so soon."

 "Do you know what they're doing to him?" she asked. He shook his head.

 Kieran sensed it first. Sitting opposite of Lyle. "Mr. Lyle…what is it?" he asked softly.

 "I have something to confess," he muttered. Victor moved in closer. Sembene and Vanessa kept an eye on Ethan outside. "I have been in league with the witches."

 "What?" Victor demanded. "A puppet in other words?" Kieran did not flinch, nor Vanessa.

 Once Ethan returned he had sensed the sudden, oppressiveness in the room. Looking Lyle's way. "Mr. Lyle is in treachery with the witches." Victor bit out, ignoring Kieran's warning look. He didn't want to believe it as, 'treachery'.

 "Now Victor, treason sounds too harsh. I'm sure there's a reason for it." Kieran tried to reason.

 "I don't for a moment deny my complicity with that evil woman, but you must believe me when I say that's done," Lyle pleaded. Ethan wasn't nearly shocked as Victor was. Then again, he's good hiding his emotions. "I am more than enough to suffer, the consequences of my actions. My disloyalty to Miss. Ives. Which are ruinous."

 "Now no one's going to harm you." Kieran said softly. "It's not as if, you had much of a choice. Witches are forcible creatures, after all."

 "You're too lenient with him, how are we to trust now?" Victor argued, looking straight at Lyle.

 "I hope I have demonstrated my allegiance to the people in this room," Lyle said. Ever thankful for Kieran's trust. "My shame is my own to live with, and I shall."

 Vanessa placed her hand upon his arm. Touching it so light. " No one here is above guilt, Mr. Lyle. - We need every ally for the night ahead."

 "What do you mean?" he asked. Blinking his eyes twice.

 "The witches have Sir Malcolm. We have to get to him." Kieran stated.

  "No."

  He looked at Ethan in complete bewilderment. His ears not believing, what was just uttered by their friend. "What? Ethan, you know we have to-." He began to retort. Vanessa chiming in.

 "I must agree with Kieran, Ethan. He needs us-."

 "We can't go tonight, or any night."

 " He's right. Their power is multiplied many times over by night. And, in any event, Miss Ives, Mr. Strauss, you cannot go inside that house." Lyle declared regretfully.

 Kieran could only shake his head, unaware Victor knelt beside him, until he took his hands. Gently making him look at his face. "You're in no shape to go, as you are. If what Mr. Lyle says is truth, it'll only kill us in the end result. We have to be smart about this."

 "There's a time for science and another for action, Victor," he couldn't help but disagree. "I…I care for you. I do. But Malcolm. Though I was blindsided for a while, he has done so much in the past and present for me. I lost my father years ago. If I lose him now…I don't want to relieve, that pain."

 He's being hard headed. He knows this. Vanessa to, for he can hear her and Ethan not at all far from himself and Victor. His voice did not waver. He knew he had to be strong.

 "Is loyalty worth dying for?" Victor retorted. That grip not once loosening.

 "…Yes."

 "And you, Mr. Chandler, know exactly what I'm capable of. This is my work now for it is not a battle of firearms. It is a battle of faith. And yours is not strong enough." Vanessa spat, towards Ethan. Her eyes of steel blue ablaze.

 "There's no goddamn way you're walking in there alone. Both of you," Ethan turned Kieran's way.

 "Mr. Chandler is right. We go tomorrow. In the day. All of us. We save that man. We kill that woman and all her like. It will be unholy slaughter." Sembene declared, looking from Vanessa to Kieran.

 He nodded. Eyes cast towards the flickering flames, imagining Evelyn Poole and her daughter the ones to burn.

**~xxxxx~**

His gun's polished. Scrubbing and scrubbing away only some, of blood remains. He could never get all of course. It shouldn't be a surprise Ethan requested to see Kieran. He knew before the taller male, entered his room.

 "I know why you're here…" he paused momentarily.

 "You asked before. About my condition….the answer's yes. I have killed before."

 "I have to be honest, Mr. Chandler. My father, didn't die from scurvy." He looked at his gun, Ethan's face reflects against the shiny metal surface. A gift from Malcolm when he was nineteen. Sembene stood in silence as he listened in. Solemn eyes watching, as Kieran spoke. His voice unwavering. But you could see alright. That he was still troubled, even after so many years later.

 "That was just something we went by…common thing, for sailors you know. Lack of vitamins in the body. Horrible wounds on them. It had been something else that killed him. One of his crew men…something, wasn't right. They were fine during the day. Normal as can be. Soon as night fell, my father noticed a 'change' in him.

 They were best mates for years. And yet, he mauled my father near to death. He ranted and raved, for months about some 'beast'. That same word over and over again…'Beast is coming for me'."

 His eyes shimmered. Ethan swallowed thick, lowering his head. Remembering what he did, to those men at the Mariner's Inn. "I understand. If you…hate me. Or my kind all together. Be hard not to."

 "I have a difficult time with the canine species…but you're different, Mr. Chandler. You're trying. That's the difference, between you and others." His lips curved in a small smile, the other man's way. "I wanted to kill you, at first. But seeing who you really are, especially around Vanessa. And even Victor, that's enough."

 He offered a fist to Ethan. A grin crossed over the man's face and bumped it, with his. "Glad we're on the same page, Kieran. Thank you."

 It would be after, they move for Evelyn's Castle. Like a group of shadowy figures. Each with his own thought. Lyle led them through the front door. Conveniently unlocked and unguarded. He knew it wouldn't be easy. It never was.

 Skulls were everywhere, some with rubies in their eyes. Above, they could see a chandelier made of hip bones. "My God," Victor muttered. Sharing Kieran's same thought. It wasn't even that cold and he could see his breath. He tried to search for Vanessa. But it's as if this place, blocks out his abilities. He couldn't 'see' her, or Malcolm.

 "Don't lose sight of me," Victor whispered. As if he needed to be told of that. Following Lyle up a winding staircase. Walls lined with crimson.

 When a loud wail caught his attention.

 "Malcolm!"

 "Kieran, wait-!" He ran forward, towards a room. Where Malcolm could be seen in front of a fireplace, moaning. A terrible sound. Guttural. Rocking back and forth.

 "Malcolm…it's us. Kieran…and Dr. Frankenstein, Mr. Lyle…" he took slow, easy steps forward. Malcolm shot his head up, scrambling at once away into a corner. "Sir Malcolm, please, it's your comrades." He tried again.

 "It's no use, Kieran."

 He's gone.

 No longer in that room. He's isolated from the others. Lyle's screams penetrate down the halls. He can't find Victor or Malcolm…but a man. His hair black as a crow's wing. Smoldering eyes of green.

 Teeth razor sharp. Filed down to points.

 "It's been a long, long time…mein leibe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaky episode wasn't it? I was so worried about Sembene and…that scene happened -__- Thankful at least Lyle, Victor and Vanessa got out /still couldn't entirely forgive Ethan, even though it wasn't his fault. I wish he could have somehow saw, it was Sembene./ Such are werewolves though. 
> 
> And Kieran's trapped as well it seems, with an old flame. Really wanted to add him, in the witches's illusions. Oh. In case you've may or may not have guessed, I sort of fashioned Klaus after Sleepy Hollow ('99's) Hessian Horseman. Done on purpose.


	17. Deliver Us From Evil

He couldn't see Victor. Or Malcolm. Nor Lyle. All that could be seen. Could be felt, is darkness. An old, seemingly lifelong friend. He knows it should just be an illusion. The panic had set in far too much for him to realize. Backing up against the wall.

 "You look…well, I see. I mean far as someone like you, can get for 'well'." 'Klaus' drawled. Head cocked to one side.

 Kieran sunk to the floor. His legs having gave way, as Klaus knelt to his level. Face so close, he could feel his familiar hot breath. Bile rose in the back of his throat, that which he attempted to choke back down. Shaking his head side to side.

 "He isn't real, boy. Stand and search for her." The cut wife spoke beside him. "He's only an illusion."

 "You aren't real. You're dead…that's right." He slowly breathed out, as Klaus grinned. His teeth showing.

 Illusion or not, those memories of him kept Kieran from realizing what this really was. "That's right. Because you killed me. Poisoned me, to death."

 "You were already on death's bed," he muttered. Blinking his eyes rapidly, holding the side of his head.

 "The spell must be broken! How else are you to see her, if you're caught up in past endeavors?" The cut wife's eyes blaze.

 "Murderer…." 'Klaus' hissed. Standing over, as he so used to years ago. To make himself feel like the 'bigger' of the two. An act of intimidation. "I have seen what awaits you, when you meet your end, 'little prince'. Hell fire. Torment for all eternity."

 "Shut up." He covered his ears and closed his eyes. Listening to the cut wife. 'Block it out, Kieran. Just block. It out' and his mother's voice mixed in.

 Louder and louder. The flashes come again. Kieran pinned down. Klaus on top of him. His throat's tight…so tight. He couldn't breathe for a moment's time. Coughing and choking. When a voice called out next. One that is all too familiar. "KIERAN."

 Sembene. He heard it. It was real, clear as day. Chills ran up and down his body. It hurt to envision him. Why does it hurt so? A smell circulates the air, around him. Metallic and rustic scent.

 They were all suffering, while he's here. "Fight the spell, don't let them deceive!" The cut wife hollered.

 "Spineless. WEAK. Ignorance-."

 "NO."

 'Klaus's' eyes widened. The face melted away, revealing a bald, scarred up face that is one of Evelyn's coven. She convulsed after Kieran released his knife, from her head. His hands shook at his sides. His throat though still sore, he followed the smell of fresh blood. He used one hand to hold himself steady. Down a winding flight of stairs.

 When he finally comes upon him, it's as if he has been stabbed over and over again in the chest. "Sembene…" he whispered.

 He's laying on the stair case. Eyes glazed over, staring up at nothing. "Sembene…?" he repeated his name. Hoping. Hoping…

 Only when he saw the throat ripped out. And the wound fresh, did he know.

 No tears fell however, as he forced his gaze away from his fallen friend. The man whom welcomed Kieran and Anubis, when he first stayed at Malcolm's manor.

 He almost slipped on the blood coated stairs, until he found himself in front of a door. Knowing Vanessa beyond it. Of course this part of the castle was lined with dolls instead, of bones and skulls. It felt they were all looking down upon him, as he entered. An uncomfortable heat formed around his body.

 For the first time, he removed his gloves. Casting them aside. His hands are raw and blistered still. Some parts of skin still has not yet grown back, around his fingers and thumbs. Evelyn Poole had her back turned from him. Knife raised, pointing for Vanessa.

 "Vanessa-!"

 "Kieran?" she gaped. Body frozen like Evelyn's.

 "Well, look who has finally broken from my enchantments. Always hoped you were a dumb oaf, like your father was." She raised her knife, inches from Kieran's throat.

 "Evelyn, leave him."

 It sounded like Vanessa. But it wasn't. Turning around, Kieran to could see it is a doll that looks like Vanessa. "He still could be of use." The doll said. Green eyes totally fixated on his figure. A sharp look is spared towards Evelyn. Almost triumphant in a way.

 "Well. Interesting turn of events, Miss. Poole. Your master says you can't harm me." He spoke out.

 "Silence, boy." She hissed. The cold steel still placed dangerously close to his skin. Dragging it along. "I could still cut you open…one little slip, is all."

 The doll still remained in control. Evelyn lowered her knife just a bit, at least enough it didn't scar up his skin. Kieran glared its way. "Why do you need me?" he asked softly. "Vanessa's your bride…I should be only, a cavity to you."

 "Oh wouldn't you like to know more? If you join me, that is." The doll answered. He could imagine a grin forming. His lips set in a hard line. That familiar pull no longer tormented him. The reason he tossed his gloves aside, for good. "You want the same thing, my beloveds, you want to be normal. I can give you that."

 "What makes you think we want that?" Vanessa asked the doll. "I know what I am. Do you?"

  The devil made an error. He told Evelyn to escort Kieran out. It took only a moment, to realize the chanting he just now heard. Kieran looked, for Vanessa was using Versis Diablo. She stood facing the devil doll. Louder and louder the chant became. Even Evelyn covered her ears. Kieran found himself pummeled with bones and dolls.

 Vanessa's hands cup the doll's face. Still not breaking her chant. Cracks formed. An inhuman shriek followed, along with little white scorpions. "Beloved," she said. Watching as the scorpions crawl around its broken body. "Know your master." It shatters upon impact, from her fist going straight through.

 Evelyn's face is that of sheer terror. "What have you done?!" she screeched, raising her knife up at Kieran. He went at once for his gun. When a roar shook the whole building. His eyes widened, as she's ripped apart before him by a single claw. And behind her fallen corpse, blood splattering against his face, it's Ethan.

 Fur lined either side of his face. Blood coats his teeth. Kieran could smell it off of him, as he continued to advance. Lips curled in a feral snarl. "Ethan…Ethan, it's me. You KNOW who I am."

 He backed up against the wall. His chest rises and falls, as Ethan sniffed his face. Studying him.

 "Mr. Chandler."

 Vanessa's voice sounded from behind. She wasn't afraid. He flinched as she approached, raising up her hand, cupping his left cheek turning his face towards hers. He dashed from the room. Leaving only her and Kieran amidst the room, of broken dolls.

 They embraced one another. Tight as can be. No words spoken. There needn't be.

 Ethan would return to himself when the sun rose. They returned back to Sembene's body, still at the bottom of the stares. Vanessa knelt beside it, trailing her hands along Ethan's mark. "Ethan," she whispered.

 Victor, Malcolm and Lyle return moments later. Malcolm fell to his knees. His hand raised slowly over Sembene's still opened eyes, closing them.

 "Mr. Chandler?" Victor asked.

  "He'll be alright." Vanessa answered.

  "And Evelyn?" Lyle asked.

 "She's dead." Kieran replied.

**~xxxxx~**

"I'll bring him home to Africa, from whence I should never have brought him lie in his native earth," they were back home again. Kieran sat on the couch, as Malcolm declared his next mission. A task he wanted to do, alone.

 They were all beaten and worn down. Fatigue would surely allow, hopefully a night's rest. "You'll be alright?" Vanessa hugged his arm.

 "Of course."

 Malcolm looked in Kieran's direction. Whom in turn gave that of approval, not that it was needed. "Sembene was a proper man," Malcolm said. "I've not known many…" he stopped, should his voice begin to break. Vanessa hugged him. He exhaled slowly. Looking at Kieran again. "You may come along, if you so wish. I know how he meant to you…"

 "I'll be staying here. If…he doesn't mind." Kieran swallowed thick. "I miss home far too much…to leave it."

 "I know that. You to, were part of what broke my enchantment…I saw you. When I was first under her spell. And again. I saw you…as a young man. The shy little boy, whom used to play with my daughter and son. Whom would one day…become my second son."

 For the first time in a while, and one where Malcolm was not possessed, he hugged Kieran. It wasn't disturbing. Nor wrong felt. A genuine embrace. He buried his face in Malcolm's shoulder, as Ethan came in next.

 "No hugs for me?" he jests.

 "You're leaving as well…"

 "I have to, kid. Not much of a choice."

 Kieran remained silent for some time. Vanessa placed her hand upon Ethan's shoulder, speaking for him instead. "Stay safe. Both of you…"

 It didn't feel right to watch them go off. Leaving Vanessa and Kieran. They stood at the manor doors, watching until the carriage drifted away. The sudden urge to check on Victor grew in strength. She needn't say to him 'Go to your doctor', for he had already grabbed his coat and departed.

 When he arrived at the small house, needles littered the floor inside. He brushed them aside. His heart accelerating. "Victor?" he called. "Victor Frankenstein?"

 Pushing open the bedroom door, he almost faltered upon the sight of an unmoving Victor. Laying in his bed. He knelt beside him at once, shaking him. "Hey…Hey! Come on, wake up. Victor…!"

 He slapped at his face a few times, until his eyes finally did open. Lips part. One name is uttered.

 "Dorian Gray…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to write where Sembene lives, but after watching the episode again I realized that some deaths do have a certain impact on the other characters. However unfair it was. Also, I apologize for the delayed update I had some things going on in real life.


	18. The Day Tennyson Died

**_The only difference between the saint and the sinner is that every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future._ ** **~Oscar Wilde**

Morning light crept through the soft curtains, casting its rays over a still sleeping figure. His face chalk white, hollow and sunken. One could see bones if they looked close enough. Dark circles formed around closed eyes.

 This skeletal figure, is whom Dr. Victor Frankenstein has become. Since Lily Frankenstein, left him and his Creature for Dorian Gray a month or so ago. He couldn't leave Victor in the state he was. But, he's certain Vanessa would be quite distraught as well. Particularly with Ethan and Malcolm gone their ways. Hence why, he asked Mr. Lyle if he could pop in every so often.

 The man whole heartedly accepted. Not so much of a shock.

 He received one letter from Malcolm, that he was boarding a ship soon for Africa. Sembene's body had been loaded into a coffin.

 As he prepared a light breakfast, thoughts drifting towards the fate of their friend, two knocks were heard outside Victor's door. "Coming," he called softly. Wiping his hands on the side, of his trousers. Opening the door once he was close.

 A man could be seen, of perhaps Indian descent. His hair was black and smooth, down to his shoulders in a sort of frame. Soft brown skin and dark brown/hazel eyes. He wore a simple black suit and dark trousers. Medicinal case in one hand. "Mr. Strauss?" he questioned.

 "Yes," he answered. Shaking his hand. "Dr. Jeykll, a pleasure. Thank you for responding to my letter."

 "It was no trouble; in fact, I was more than concerned enough. Where lays my old friend?" He held a smooth accent, mixed with British tones. A baby's cry could be heard downstairs, of the apartment complex. There were always people littering hallways and stairways.

 It wasn't a thing like Malcolm's manor. With polished floors, a chandelier atop the ceiling, Rats and mice ruled the hallways and bedrooms.

 "He's just through here. Told me quite a bit about you, when he was able to speak that is."

 "And whom are you to him?"

  Kieran paused. His eyes focused on Henry's face, not once averting elsewhere. They kissed once. And danced together, at Dorian's party. He spoke to him of his fears and concerns, about his Creature. About Lily when he first created her. They were more, yes. So much more. But he couldn't out say aloud.

 "He's…a very close friend, of mine." He did respond.

 "You send my old school friend, to me?"

 His voice caused a hand to be held, over his heart. Victor emerged from his room, still clearly drained. Only just enough he could walk around. "I had to. Look at yourself." Kieran replied short.

 Regardless, Victor greeted Henry. Introducing Kieran again. "Where do we begin, Victor?" Henry inquired, as Victor slouched in a chair opposite of him.

 "There is much. I…I have been…I have been working. That is the root of it." He said, thanking Kieran for the tea he had just made.

 "The old work?" Jeykll asked, leant forward. His eyes showing a hint, of a gleam when the sun catches, just right.

 "Yes."

 "Yes?" Excitement's evident. "And? How did it go?"

 "It was a success." Four words he never thought, he would hear Victor utter. All it had been for him, his work, was despair. Sorrow. Fear and heartbreak now, topping them all. "When we were in school, we could only dream of it. Of walking into royal society together, with our triumph of presenting our evidence, as glorious flourish." He's rambling like a truly mad scientist.

 "I'll let you two catch up…until then." He took his coat on the rack, tipping his hat upon leaving.

 "See you soon, love."

 A pause so loud could be seen, across Victor's face. His ears reddened. Jeykll grinned only light, barely noticeable while sipping his tea. Kieran chuckled softly, before finally making his exit for the afternoon.

 Walking out, he ventured into the poorer districts. Dropping coins in opened hands. Greeting those whom greeted back. _This feeling. I feel so…happy. Like a-a school boy again…._ He glanced down at his hands. Caressing the scarred backs light, with his thumb. "Maybe…it's time." He murmured softly.

 He had half a thought to visit Vanessa now. Just to be sure. He's heard from Mr. Lyle, that their manor was in a state of decay and mold. But he couldn't. She had to endure on her own, without his comfort this time. When she shut herself down, that was it. She couldn't dig herself out even with help from another. Apparently, Mr. Lyle from what he told Kieran last time, he recommended a therapist. Believing she was right, for her.

 He almost snorted at that.

 Having just emerged from said building, her eyes brightened upon the sight of him. "Kieran," she began in relief. "How have you been? WHERE, I should correct." Her scolding's coming on. He could feel it, a mile away. "Mr. Lyle would not say one word, of your location."

 "Vanessa, I'm fine really. I was…taking care of someone. A very special friend."

  She knew his tells. His little quirks. The way he'd look away, as a sigh escaped her lips. "Well, I am just glad you're alright."

 "How was your appointment?"

 "….I think I shall frequent Dr. Stewart more often. You know, I do think-." He cut her off right then and there. An act that most women would find rude, if they weren't Vanessa that is. "Oh alright, alright. Whom do you think she is? She sounds so familiar…"

 Kieran arched a brow, head tilted to one side. "Familiar? As in…the cut wife-?"

 "I don't know. Not yet. But, I will find out."

 His thoughts immediately went back towards Victor and Dr. Jeykll, when asked for a visit. He wanted to actually. "I've tidied the place up you know, it's no longer grotesque. My coffee is not the most suburb but, I'm sure it will suffice enough."

 Stay with me. Her thoughts screamed. Please. An hour at best. "…I'm sorry, Vanessa. I must return, to my friend for now. I promise, perhaps tomorrow."

 Her softness returned. A nod was given. "Tomorrow. Kieran?"

 "I know…I'm alright, really. The devil no longer roams free." He looked both ways, before jogging across. Victor's flat still held the same number of people. He thought the same infant could be heard crying, or perhaps it was another. That little moment out was surely enough, for Victor and Dr. Jeykll to catch up on their 'matters'.

 That door to his 'Creation for monsters' room is unlocked. Only small traces of light flooded inside, over the floorboards and his bath tub. Used to bring back three dead persons. "Where were you? It's been hours."

 Victor had halted his pacing, speaking in a stern tone masking the fact he cared about his safety. "Oh you know. Out getting drunk off my arse, visiting brothels…." An eye was rolled.

 Jeykll's posture is different. He's unnerved. Overwhelmed. "I am… glad you contacted me," he managed. "But I must ask, what is the point of all this? Why summon me here?"

 A frown crossed Kieran's face. Looking Victor's way. "You didn't tell him?"

 "You must help us destroy her,"

 "You want me to help you kill Lily?" Victor nodded. Jeykll looked back and forth. "I am not a killer."

 "You're a man of many faces," Kieran began. Watching as he stiffened, on his way out. Halting any further. "Shy is not one of them. Not anymore at least, unlike when you were a boy. Friendless and alone in the world, no friend to guide you. I see a young man. Sitting in his room, with only a single candle on his night stand writing down all the names, you wish to have murdered. You may not be one, but you have the thought."

 "How do you know this?" He whispered. Hands clenched at his sides.

 "I'm not like most people…I can read your thoughts, your fears/worries."

  Victor whispered 'that's enough'. But Kieran continued to focus on Dr. Jeykll. Studying. "I have learned to control my rage." Jeykll said.

 "Have you? I see otherwise."

 "No. I won't do this. You called the wrong man."

 "You were the most brilliant chemist I ever knew-" Jeykll whipped around to face Victor. His eyes burned.

 "Don't flatter me. I know what I am. And you're right to acknowledge it. But I know you better than you think, old man." Jeykll continued. "The lonely boy who I knew at school was above all romantic. Yes?" _Well…this is a turn of events, indeed_ His heart stirred to poetry even more that autonomy and Galvanism. You're still that boy, Victor. Be honest with yourself. And with me. You don't want to kill Lily. You want to love her."

 This was the reason why he wrote, to him. Kieran knew Victor wasn't a murderer. He still cared about Lily, though she did hurt him. Ripping out his heart for another man's. And, a reason he could not partake in their task.

 "That's impossible. You have no idea of the depths of her depravity."

 "What if I can make her how she was before she turned on you?"

 "How?" Kieran questioned.

  "With the knowledge I have acquired through years of study," he answered. "What if I could tame her? Domesticate her? What then? Would you want that, Victor?"

 "Can you?" Victor asked, not allowing hope to enter his heart for a moment.

 "Answer me," Jekyll demanded.

 "Yes."

 Jeykll stepped back. Pleased with himself, though murder he would not he could not well deny the chance for an experiment to happen. "I have to go to work now. But on Saturday, I'll take you both to my humble laboratory. And then you can witness my miracles." He smiled, Kieran's way.

 "What if it doesn't work?" Kieran asked. "She could still remain as she is…"

 "If the experiment fails, will you help destroy her?"

 He paused for several moments. Jeykll gave a slow nod, soon making his leave. It's only the two now. "We could save her still, you know." Kieran answered.

 "You don't want her saved, only dead." Victor bit out.

 "Your happiness is all I care about. That's why he was called." He felt the doctor's hand brush against his. The closest he's been since of late. Kieran stroked the back of his head in a light fashion.

 "You don't have your gloves on…"

 "I've decided it was time. Hideous I know."

 "I think the opposite." Victor brushed his lips against his left cheek. "I'm going out. Need anything?"

 "I'll pick up dinner, chicken alright?"

**~xxxxxx~**

 The street lamps have dimmed, casting very minimal sources for light. All of London's' residents are tucked away in their homes. He adjusted his bag of groceries. Swearing for a moment, he thought a shadow slipped down an alley. Brushing it as an over active imagination.

  _"Kieran."_

He ignored it. 'Block it out, just block it out' in the words of his mother, making a mental note to see her. Perhaps introduce Victor as well. She didn't have for long…

 "Young man, are you alright?"

 His breath caught in his throat. A man was behind him, about six foot in height. Short ink black hair. He's smiling, that which Kieran returned it as well. Though quite wry. "I'm fine. Just back from food shopping."

 "It's not safe during these hours, bit of a storm approaching I hear."

 "I don't mind storms at all. I find them comforting."

 "Indeed they can be. Dr. Alexander Sweet."

 "Kieran Strauss."

 His hands were so cold, when Kieran touches them. Circulation problems no doubt. "Seem to have quite a few doctors around. Do you work for the pound?'

 "Heavens no! I'm a zoologist. We despise the idea, working for shillings. And the mistreatment of any animal."

 "So am I, not to say I'm in your line of work…I had a cat, once. Poor thing was abused, when I discovered him." It's becoming perhaps a tad easier to think about Anubis. Even mentioning his death, thus earning a nod of sympathy from Dr. Sweet.

 "Words alone cannot express your loss. Have you thought of another?"

 "No cat can replace Anubis, I'm afraid."

  They departed shortly after. Was that another shadow again? Finally, out of the rain. Kieran smiled light to find Victor on the sofa. He set the bag on his table, shrugging off his coat. He took to the doctor's bed. Staring at the flickering candle flames. Thinking how Malcolm was somewhere in Africa, burying Sembene. His family surrounding the grave. Wishing for Ethan's safety, wherever he was now.

 And while he slept that night, crimson eyes haunted his dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Gray Eyes

After having tea with Vanessa one gray morning, Kieran took for Farrington, London. She offered to ride along, but Victor announced he would travel with him. And perhaps a tad curious if he was anything at all like Catriona Strauss.

 "You're sure Dr. Jeykll won't mind this? I know he's a precise man." The hansom rattled as it drove along the streets. Hitting a few bumps in the road. Every so often, he knew Victor would give a weary glance. Knowing of his last incident with a carriage ride.

 "It'll only be a few hours at best. Besides, it's only right I meet the woman whom gave birth to Kieran Strauss. From what Malcolm would say, you're more like her than your father."

 His lips twitched into a small smile. "There's no denying of that, I suppose…ah. Here we are." It's a grand building, built in 1702 like a palace. For the lame and ill. Catriona, unfortunately fell into the ill category. Contracting tuberculosis. "Never did like hospitals." He found himself muttering. "They better have not, treated her in anyway other than excellent."

 "Certain she's fine, not all hospitals nor doctors mistreat their patients." Victor declared, paying their driver the proper shilling amount.

 "I know. I've met one." Kieran winked a little, earning a classic Victor eye roll. Or VER.

  Once up to the receptionist desk, a woman with peroxide blond hair and doll like green eyes looked up at the men. "May I help you, gentlemen?" she asked. A hint of a purr in her tone. Kieran ignored it of course.

 "I would like to see my mother: Catriona Strauss. Room 206?" he requested.

 "Of course. Right this way…" she made a motion with her hand. Her hips swaying on purpose. As if they couldn't figure that one. Don't have to be a medium, for too much. Some are simply far too easy to read.

 The corridors were long. Yet, pleasing. Paintings were hung up along the walls, as to make the patients mood lighter while they were cooped up. Nurses strolled those whom could not walk down to look at them. Doctors greeted one another.

 A raspy 'come in' could be heard, when they reached 205. Even before the female nurse knocked. "Mrs. Strauss, that's quite an impeccable trait you have," the nurse laughed. Allowing Kieran and Victor entry.

 "A simple deduction really, dear." He at first could not recognize her for a moment. So pale…almost skeletal in the face, completely. She lost all that beautiful caramel brown skin. Her chocolate brown eyes now no more, than two black sockets. "Oh…. Mi guapo hijo (1.) Kieran… how are you?" She breathed out.  

He swallowed thick. Taking her weakened hand in his. "Mama. Mi Hermosa madre (2.). I'm…better. Better, than I have been at least."  "I know…I have been having most unsettling dreams, hijo." She whispered. Running her thumb tenderly along his hands. "You have finally removed your past, I see."  

"Yes. Oh. Mama, there is someone I would like you to meet." He gestured to Victor. Watching as the timid doctor approached. He looked great unsure how to introduce himself. Earning a soft grin to form, across Catriona's face.  

"Victor Frankenstein," she spoke before he had.

His eyes slightly parted.   "How did you-?"  

"Where do you think, my son gets his gift from doctor?" Kieran grabbed a nearby bucket at once.

Victor steadied her as she began to dry heave, blood vomited from her mouth. "Ohhhh. I'm so, so sorry you have to see me like this." She groaned. A never ending ache in her chest returning.  

Victor at once shook his head, giving a dismissive hand gesture. Sharing an equally weary look, with Kieran. "Nonsense, Mrs. Strauss. Trust when I say, I've seen a lot…how long have you had, TB?"   "At least a month. Bastard came upon when I least expected it…your cousin, drove me."

 _I really ought to pay Lydia back, once this is all over_ "Lydia's married now, if you didn't get word. She wanted to invite you, but I explained you had errands that were important."  

"Thank you. I forgot entirely. Vanessa's…not faring so well, I'm afraid. We were involved with Evelyn Poole and her little coven of witches's," Catriona snorted just hearing her name. They apparent had a falling out, many years ago. Best-friends at one point. "Don't worry, she's dead. Tried to break us with powerful illusions."   "And you fell for it, of course." He pursed his lips.

Victor looked elsewhere, causing a sigh to escape. "No, no. Mama should have taught you…I should have listened, to Malcolm way back when. This is what I get, I suppose."   A bird outside whistled away, prancing on a branch just outside her window. Hints of cool, crisp breeze flowed inside for its cracked a bit. "I'm not mad at you…you know. At least, not anymore."   "I know…Sorry will never be enough, to express myself. Or to poor Gladys Murray. Or…dear Collin…" her eyes stung with tears ready to fall, but so weak she could not even cry. Kieran bent down, kissing the back of her hand that weighs no more, than a feather. "Dr. Frankenstein."  

"Yes?" Catriona just held that tone about her.

Where she didn't question. Didn't beat around the bush.   She offered her left hand, which he took. Giving it a firm enough squeeze, Victor could feel. "Continue to watch for one another. And Miss. Ives. You are more important, than either one of you could possibly imagine. The only way to combat evil, is to not lose sight of your goal…"  

"Understood." They both said in unison. Nodding once.   "I shall continue to pray, while I've still time…before I hopefully, meet your father and the others. Bless you both."   Their visit lasted an hour, before she began to cough. Prompting a doctor and nurse to rush in. "Step aside, please, gentlemen," the doctor spoke out. His face chalk white, as Catriona's choking on her blood. "Mrs. Strauss…Mrs. Strauss, there. There, that's it…easy…" he couldn't take one more moment.

Clutching the small, crucifix necklace she had slipped, in one hand.   Victor's in the other. They arrived no sooner, at the restaurant in which Jekyll emerged from. "Mr. Strauss, your timing could not be any more impeccable." The doctor stated.  

"Victor told me is all." He replied with a shrug. Acting normal as he could put on. No questions were asked of his mother. Victor only told Jekyll in whispers, when Kieran wasn't around, that she was not faring at all. They walk up a front door where a man, whom reminded Kieran of a butler entered. The sounds were anything like, he has heard before.   Some patients screamed. Ear splitting and raw. It is no wonder that years later, hauntings should be an occurrence.

The energy around them was powerful. An everlasting imprint through the decades.   Other patients simply would stare into nothing. Their eyes dull or glazed over. Unlike Kieran, Victor and Jekyll did not take notice nor did they care. A doctor was a doctor, they only cared about fixing than helping.   "I'm the resident somnolist," Jekyll answered. His eyes straight ahead.

"Meaning I keep the most violent of patients sedated, until the crown can decide how to best dispense of them." He almost blanched at the thought. Beginning to slight question about Lily. "Which is most likely to let them rot out or starve themselves, in some cases. But they do give me a lab of no ending subjects."   After a few staircases later they found themselves in, what Kieran can only describe as a mad man's lab. He saw what resembled a barber's chair in the middle, of the room. An endless supply of flasks with strange liquids inside. That chair is the only piece of furniture in this room.  

"A barber's chair…" Victor stated.   "Restraints and foot shackles." Kieran noticed.  

"I need to look in their eyes, you see. Mirrors into their soul."

He imagined countless 'patients' in this chair. His chest became tight, a giant hand pressed down onto him. He shook those images away.   "Victor…are you certain. You want Lily to go through, this?" he asked. Catching the other men's gazes.   "Of course I do. Kieran, she's a monster. You know what she has done…" Victor stated as if it were so obvious.  

"What we won't do for love," Jekyll deadpanned. Unamused by the display taking place. He could see it fully now. Jekyll's monster. Then again, Kieran wasn't any different when he thinks back on Klaus. He's surprised Victor had not, brought it up.  

"…I want her the way she was." Victor said solemnly. Kieran looked elsewhere.  "Of course. If you'll wait here…and don't touch anything."

The silence is almost deafening when he leaves the room. Prompting Victor to face Kieran again, with a frown of deep thought and confusion.   "I thought you wanted, to help."  

"I did. When you told me, but…Victor, if she wanted to hurt, wouldn't she have killed you? Or me?"   "She wanted to. She. Did. Hurt me." Victor's voice raised higher in tone.

"Please. I need you, to help me…I cannot do this, with science alone, Kieran."   "….You know I will. I'll be a distraction, for Dorian while you get Lily tonight." He placed a hand on the doctor's left cheek. Calming his trembling face.

"I don't like this…but, I cannot abandon you either."   He knew it by now. That he loved Victor, so much by this point. That he was willing to commit this heinous deed for him.

They were soon not a moment later broken apart by a wailing, frothing man. Kieran's jaw almost dropped, as two guards had to drag him in. "Leave me!" He hollered and moaned, as he's strapped down into the chair.   Dr. Jekyll ordered Kieran to hold his legs, with the restraints. "A Scotsman this one. He made a half heart attempt to assassinate Her Majesty, at Balmoral Ranting about Scottish independence and the Bonnie Prince and the 45."  

"Don't look at me like that, I may have 'Scotsman' blood, yet I hold no ill thoughts about Her Majesty." Kieran bit out. His face flushed, looking down at this poor raving man.  

"Only making certain," Victor focused back on the man.   "But this place soon took care of that. Can you get ready with that syringe, Victor?" His reaction brightened at once, handing the syringe into Jekyll's hand.

"All the hopeful regicides end up here.  Kieran, stay away from him. You're too close." He's warned.   Kieran took a few steps back. His face frightened and, yet intrigued at the same time. "He's got dilated pupils,"

Victor observed, moving two fingers in front of the man's face. "Erratic ocular focus... broken capillaries throughout." His own eyes remained on the man. Watching out, as Victor is distracted.  

"Victor. He's going to-." The doctor danced out of the way, as the man tried to head butt him. "Attack." He sighed, ignoring Jekyll's surprised look.  

"And high agitated." 

"I don't quite understand…"

Kieran began. "What is he?"  

"I'm disappointed you haven't figured it out. He's a monster," Jekyll explained.   "Or violently deranged at best." Victor replied.   "So. Let us see what miracles we can work."  

 He injects the serum into the man's arm. Kieran couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how he so knew he should. It's as if fighting vampires and witches, having survived nearly being attacked by a werewolf Ethan Chandler, has made him numb to the real horrors of the world. The wild man's eyes rolled in his sockets. He thrashed and near tore the chair, up off the floor. Then. Silence. His head bowed. Jekyll took a step back. Still not entirely sure, this was a safe specimen yet.   Jekyll eventually removed the rag from his mouth. He still had not moved an inch. Jekyll whispered something in his ear after.   "I could do with some water…from a fellow Scotsman." His eyes turned towards Kieran.  

"Of course…" he ran a cup under the tap water. Placing it against the man's dry, bloodied lips. He drank slowly. But greedily. "Amazing…" Kieran breathed out. 

**~xxxxxx~**

It was always different at night. Lights were on, but they flickered. Pale blue eyes focused on the Gray manor. The last light inside blinked out. And there he saw Dorian Gray out on the same side walk.

They simply stared at one another, for some moments. Neither even so much as moved.   "Little late for a stroll, is it not Mr. Strauss?" Dorian asked. A smile that could melt anyone's heart. Kieran knew what lay behind that smile. Dorian wasn't a naïve man. "Call me Kieran. My father was 'Mr. Strauss'."   "Kieran. Would you like to come inside? Rather cold out here."  

"No, I'm quite comfortable. I've heard about your recent sin…" One right after the other.   "And you wanted a clarification, of truth. Yes, Miss. Lily and I are together. I had no idea, the doctor was smitten with her."  

Kieran half smiled, arms folded as he leant against a lamp post. "Of course you didn't. How could you possibly have? Though, I do feel sorry for Angelique…where is she?"   Everybody has a tell. Dorian was no different. He leant against that same lam post, mirroring his pose. Seduction did not work with this one. No matter how one tried.

"She was not whom I thought she was. Tell me, what does your doctor think he can accomplish?"   Nor was he a medium himself. Kieran even almost flinched, at that. "He still cares for her. She's becoming something, dangerous."  

"Are you jealous?"

 

He resists the habit of snorting. Dorian's grin grew wider.   "You don't know me at all, Mr. Gray…but I know you. What you really are. You asked me before, Mr. Gray of your future. Would you like to know now? You will die. Someday. I've seen your secret in a dream, after our first meeting. Older and older it grows with each day. Each sin committed, while its holder remains forever young.   You're already loathing it. What your painting has become and, soon, what you to shall be. At some point, you will try to fix your errors. To redeem yourself that is already lost, to an accursed life.  You'll find someone. You'll see them for their inner beauty. Everything will seem 'normal'…but it won't last.  One night you'll go back down to your painting. And find it has not changed at all. Still ugly. Still repulsive. You'll become enraged and stab it with a knife.

 

 The next morning, your someone will find a decrepit, old man lying on the floor. Knife through his heart." 

Dorian's face fell. One could even say it's a ghostly shade. Fear lingers behind his gray eyes, each word that left Kieran's lips.

"…What are you?" he whispered.  

"No one. Well, it's getting rather late. I enjoyed our 'discussion' but alas. Enjoy what time you have, Mr. Gray."  

"Could I stop it? Even if I wanted to?"  Kieran said nothing.

Seeming to vanish through London's quiet streets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.) Mi guapo hijo = My handsome son.  
> (2). Mi Hermosa madre = My beautiful mother. 
> 
> A bittersweet moment where Kieran meets his mother, after so many years and a touch of his Hispanic heritage is shown. I'm a sucker for these scenes, heh. 
> 
> I also rely on Google translate a lot, so my sincerest apologies if there are any errors.


	20. Predators Near And Far

"And you have no memory of it?" The man was absolutely normal. As if no such thoughts had entered, in his life. Victor knelt in front of him, still strapped in his chair. He half expected the man to lash out at any moment, as he stood beside the doctor just in case. Studying their patient's facial reactions. No anger. No malice.

 "It's like a ghost walked through the room," Balfour had said. Swallowing thick, having finished another cup of water. "No more. And apparition of memory." Countless tests were run after their return, from Dorian's manor. Kieran stayed throughout the night, with Victor and Jekyll. He did not feel entirely at ease just yet.

 "You were… quite deranged,"

 "And violent, they tell me." Balfour said.

 "Kieran, don't get too close." Jekyll warned. He had not realized how close, until Balfour smiled softly at the confused medium.

 "It's my teeth he fears."

 "And when the madness returns, do you remember this state? Being sane?" Victor asked.

 "Not terribly," Balfour replied. He seemed comfortable talking, with Kieran present. Tears glistened behind his eyes. Still staring into nothing. "And isn't that the pity of it? How I wish, to be totally…normal." Normal. A word that haunts us all. Kieran placed a gentle hand, on Balfour's trembling arm. A violent scream left Balfour, so sudden that Victor had fallen out of his chair in an attempt for escape. Kieran at once back peddled, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

 His eyes wide as the poor man is dragged from Jekyll's lab, the doors bolted shut upon his escort.

 "That's the tragedy of it," Jekyll explained. Wiping his hands on the sides of his trousers. "The serum only lasts a matter of hours and then they revert. I told you to back up."

 "Kieran…your arm."

 Taking a look, he noticed the tears in his sleeve. "Fantastic." He grumbled. Now fully aware of the shooting pains. Flinching slight.

 Jekyll at once examined the wounds. "It didn't tear through the skin…that's a relief. But we have no idea of his hygiene. Disease is something to worry of." He stepped away from him. Reaching for his drawer, opening it. Gauze was taken out and something that stung, when applied to his skin.

 "I am sorry…that they tormented you," he looked up. Startled at Kieran's sudden thought. His eyes softer than when first met. "And, my 'behavior'."

 "Just take it," Victor chimed. Snapping from his state of hopelessness. Of the fact Lily may not be, whom she was before. His lips twitching some into a grin. "An apology from Kieran, is one that should be cherished." He ignored Kieran's deadpanned stare.

 "In the end, we must be that thing the world demands of us. We must take the lust and the avarice and the ambition and bury them." His hands began to shake. Victor had to take over, bandaging his wound. "All the alien, ugly things, all the things we really are! The other one, the other man. We cannot allow him-!"

 Something crashed onto the floor. Jekyll's chest rose and fell. "Steel yourself for the work ahead, Henry," Victor spoke as if his outburst never happened. "If you cannot endure the nightmare, you should not lie down for the sleep."

 "I will endure it…I have my whole life!"

 "Good." The final knot was tied. He made sure it wouldn't fall off, by tugging on it. "For I think I can help."

 "With what?" Jekyll asked.

 "The regression. I believe I can increase the duration of the change, perhaps even render it permanent." Victor said pacing across the floor. He looked so, alive. With a purpose in his life. "You were always my myopic when it came to your discipline. We can be angel or beast fully."

 "How?"

 "Electricity has unlocked her secrets to me," Victor replied. "By combining your work with mine, we'll create a choir of angels. One in particular." The fire was returning. He could see it in Victor's eyes, that he had not seen in months since Lily had left. He could feel it, the way Victor smiled his way.

 "And once it's used on Lily…everyone here, can be healed of their illness." It dawned onto Kieran.

 "The endless work of a doctor. We should get started, then." Jekyll caught the notebook tossed to him. Not wishing to take another moment in the deranged halls of Bedlam, Kieran took his leave from the asylum having a guard as an escort. Sometimes, people whispered when they saw him. No doubt because of his, relations with Victor Frankenstein and Henry Jekyll. He didn't care in truth. Not one moment did it cross what others thought.

 He looked to his left, before crossing the streets. The stinging sensation had subsided perhaps some in his arm.

  He bumped someone. An older male, in his fourties. Dropped his cigar into a puddle of rain. "Sorry, my apologies…" he muttered.

 As he walked further ahead. They followed. He knew of course. For he kept a knife on hand. A gun would only draw attention. When they reached a quiet part of town, the first man struck. Slamming Kieran's head against a wall. His grin reminded him, of an animal's. Feral. He kicked out. Swift. Agile. He struck one of them in his stomach, pinning him to the ground.

 The man howled when he twisted his arm behind his back, only this gave an opening for his friend to attack. He leapt on Kieran. He threw Kieran off with ease, pinning his body against the table's edge. Hands around his throat. Choking sounds escaped. His face became a bright red. The man's face became a blurred mess.

 He heard shouting next. His eyes still like that, of rain rolling down a glass window, tried to search for his savior. Until they rolled up to his head.

 Having fainted then and there, he wakes to find someone shaking his shoulder. It's a man. The same man precise, Dr. Alexander Sweet. And Vanessa knelt on his other side. "I'm alright…I'm…ow! Watch it." He hissed, when she touched his still injured arm.

 "Kieran I swear to God, you are going to….oh, never mind. I see you already know, Dr. Sweet?"

  "We've met," Alexander nodded. "Oh. Nasty cut above here…" he gestured, to his left eyebrow above it.

 "I'll survive. And yes, we met on a rainy afternoon last week or so."

 "I was about to show Vanessa the wonderful sort, of parties they have around here. Would you care to join us?"

 "As long as no witches crash it…" Vanessa could only sigh, but her lips twitched into a small smile, as she looped her arm around Kieran's.

 This part of the city was filled with stalls and various decorations. A group underneath the costume of a Chinese dragon walked past, earning small laughter to escape. "Come, the House of Mirrors is this way." Alexander exclaimed.

 When his face paled. "Mirrors? We're going….through mirrors?" he uttered.

 Vanessa studied him all that while. She knew he didn't care for them, it was always a secret hidden fear for reason not even she was aware. "Not scared are you? They're only made of glass." Alexander would jest.

 "Yes, you'll be just fine, I promise." Vanessa assured.

  He didn't like it but he went in with them. It was fairly amusing, to see himself in an odd, deformed shape. His head looked larger and his body skinnier, than normal. When he saw Vanessa…a bit rounder in one, it took all he had not to snicker.

 "Says the one with a big head." She huffed. Nudging him in the ribs, with her elbow urging him into another warped part of the mirror maze. Kieran's ears looked rounder in the next mirror. Alexander put himself in between the two mediums, making it seem as if they were all merged into one being.

 "Wait, wait. We have to plan an escape first." Alexander declared.

 "That's dull as I'll get out. Why not just walk, find out where the place takes us?" Kieran grinned in turn. He stuck his tongue out in another, snickering to find it long and dangling. His hands, when put up in front looked deformed and wavy…something, he quickly lowered. Finding it too much.

 An elderly pair passed by with disturbed reactions. Some whispered anxiously 'Let's go. NOW' under their breaths. A child gripped her parent's hands. Poor thing looked like death, her face was a sickly green.

 The crowd was non- existent to his confusion. He had even lost, Vanessa and Alexander. "…Vanessa?" he called in a whisper. Only silence greeted him. _Perhaps…I should have listened_ he's willing himself to not panic. That it wouldn't do any good.

 "I spy with my little eye…fresh meat." A man whose face was an unnatural pale is inches from his face. Kieran backed up. Only to find another behind him. His arms are gripped. Preventing escape. "We like you. Very much, yes. Your skin is smooth," he resists grimacing as a tongue, runs along his neck. "Your heart pounds." One hand rests against his chest. "I can smell blood…beneath the skin."

 He dragged his finger along Kieran's arm. Right where his previous wound rests. "Vampire…" he whispered. "Brothers in pact with the devil…"

 "Smart boy to," the one behind purred in his ear.

 "Your master. Where is he?"

  "Soon, soon. You'll come to know him. But first…" his head's snapped back. Kieran reached for his captor's hand, but it's grabbed by the other. Both lick their lips. In perfect sync, as their lips move to either side of his neck. He shook his head. A futile attempt, vampires are stronger after all.

 "Just one little taste." The other vampire whispered.

 Closer and closer they drew. When their heads snapped. Like a puppet master controlling them. They sniffed the air, releasing him at once from their hold. He watched, perplexed as they crawl away on all fours like spiders. Disappearing around a corner.

 He didn't know how long he remained there, panting. Rubbing his neck just for sureness, there were not any marks. "There you are."

 Alexander's voice sounded, as he ran a hand down his face. "What happened?" Vanessa asked.

 "Just a little ill…it's the mirrors, I think." He answered. Now honestly a little under the weather.

 "How about you rest for a moment." Alexander declared rather than suggest. But Kieran shook his head 'no'.

 "I'll be alright…I think. Yes."

 Vanessa of course knew the truth. Her hands clenched, she suggested he go home for now. "Do you need us at all?"

 "No…No, I can manage from here."

 A hard rain fell by the time he left the Mirror Maze. His hair was matted to his head, vest and trousers soaked upon entering Dr. Jekyll's asylum. The men looked from their work. "What the hell happened?" Victor walked over at once. "You're soaked to the bone."

 He couldn't speak. The rain water mixed with a wetness of his own, forming behind his eyes. Placing a towel around him, a heavy sigh escaped from Jekyll, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 "I'll leave the doctor to his patient."

 Victor shot him a grateful nod, that he took his hint. "Now. Talk."

 He said it all. From Alexander Sweet. To the vampires in the mirror maze. How he felt they were following him, just a week ago when he first met the 'doctor'.

 "And I can't tell her…it'll kill her. She's so happy right now."

 "Kieran, you mustn't allow your worries to interfere. These vampires, it sounds as if they can make mistakes."

 "That's true. And they can be beaten, in that case…but could you do it? Ruin someone's happiness? She can't go all 'vampire slayer' on her own, she isn't a Van Helsing." A grimace crossed Victor's face. Kieran made a swift apology. Having forgotten his Creature murdered, the poor professor.

 "Think of the facts. The alternatives," he touched his shoulder. Squeezing it after. "She can't be left in the dark for long. I know full well you wouldn't want that, for yourself. You must tell her."

 

**~xxxxx~**

He went with her this time, to Dr. Stewart's. At first glance, it was assumed she was the cut wife. For their resemblance was uncanny. "I know what I'm asking." She wasn't looking at Vanessa at all. Her eyes are fixated onto Kieran. Studying as if, he was a rare painting.

 "I don't think you do," Vanessa had not once stopped walking, even when they came in. She paced back and forth in that suffocating office.

 He only followed Victor's advice. He told Vanessa everything. About the vampire's in the mirror maze. His mixed feelings received from 'Dr.' Sweet. She didn't need to know where he was, with Victor of course or Jekyll. That was to be kept secret.

 "Hypnotism is a very new therapeutic tool. It can be effective, but it can also be extremely traumatic,"

 "Can I be any traumatized?" Vanessa stated sharp. Stewart wasn't wrong, he's read up on hypnosis before out of intrigue. If you didn't know what you were doing, as with anything else, the results truly are devastating.

 "Vanessa, hold on," Stewart declared. Impatience remained heavy in her tone. That false sense of patience had slipped finally. "Why do you think he was talking about the Banning clinic?"

 "The white room with no day or night can only be one place, the cell I was kept in," Vanessa snapped.

 "According to the records, Dr. Banning tried to treat you with hydrotherapy and psychotropic drugs," she said skeptically. Going over Vanessa's laid out files.

 "He tortured me," Vanessa stated. Kieran looked straight ahead, when Stewart glanced his way. He couldn't hide the expression on his face. It were as if, she agreed with him totally in this whole process. The only movement he had made, was when Vanessa slammed her hands flat against her desk.

 "This has to be the room where I met the master in the past! Help me." Stewart glanced Kieran's way again. He nodded once.

 He did not visit Vanessa when she was asylum'd. And he wasn't her patient. He knew this was the only way for the answers, that all three seek. "Will you be her guide?" she asked.

 "Yes."

 "Will I remember?" Vanessa asked.

  "Like you remember a dream, most likely. Now shut your eyes and listen to the gramophone." She hit the switch. The room's sudden dark. Kieran watches all that while. Focusing on Vanessa, as her eyes close. "You hear the stylus cutting into the wax? Concentrate on that sound and nothing else. Listen to it."

 "Yes…" he allowed his own thoughts to fade. Much like the light in her room.

 "Do you remember your room at the Banning clinic?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it."

 Though he could not fully see it, he could gain at least an outline. Padded walls and room. A given for an asylum setting. "It was small and padded." Vanessa said.

 "What was in it? Move your eyes around the room." Stewart asked. There's a single wooden chair and one bed. Hard and uncomfortable. Lights flickered, a metal door that seemed to hold some significance was visible.

 His eyes were focused on that door. And the figure of Vanessa, curled up in one corner. "I've brought your food, Miss Ives," A voice came through. Male.

 "Is she in?" Stewart asked Kieran. He nodded. "Good. Continue to be there, be my voice. I will tell you and you will speak."

 "Yes ma'am…"

 He wasn't so sure. She could see it alright. But, it had to be done. There were too many secrets kept hidden that needed to come to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have Kieran taking a dive into Vanessa's memory. Wanted his reaction to what took place and, a little bonding moment with Stewart since he had one with the cut wife. I'm way caught up in the series by the way...oh God, that ending. Beautiful. But...why? /Currently re-watching it/


	21. A Blade of Grass

"Describe him to me." He's sitting in the chair. Trying to ignore the sweltering heat circling around them. His pale blue eyes mirroring Vanessa's steely blue. The room held a sadness to it. Thick. Suffocating. She watched as he spoke to her. Arms wrapped around her legs.

 Beside him Stewart lit up a cigarette, offering him one. He denied, feeling it wasn't the time for him to smoke. "The orderly?" Vanessa asked.

 "Yes."

 "We barely spoke."

 "Can you tell me then, what you remember discussing?" Kieran inquired, leaning forward slight. His hands folded in front.

 Vanessa shook her head in a shaky manner. "I don't remember."

 "You can and you will." He responded. Pausing for a moment before continuing. Vanessa's pushing him out again. She's good at that, putting up invisible or in his case, visible walls between them. But she can't keep him out for long. Barriers crumble, eventually. "How long were you, in this room?"

 "Five months."

 "The orderly then, based on what I know came to you all that time?" She was only in for two, the last he checked when Malcolm spoke to him about it. "What did he look like?"

 "Non-descript."

 "Any specific detail? Focus on his face."

 "Round…pleasant. Good complexion."

  "What of his eyes?"

   "They aren't as dark. Pale. Like yours."

  Good. Now they were getting somewhere. He asked of his hair next. She described it as cropped close to his head. Tall in height. Strong hands. At first he thought she was the one scratching, until his eyes shifted only once towards the door. Where her orderly came in. With a tray of food. He was dressed in a blue cotton shirt and trousers.

 Vanessa's huddled figure didn't seem to notice. "Food, Miss. Ives," he announced. Setting it beside her. She didn't touch it.

 He heard a sigh, as the orderly eventually gave in. Walking out, bolting the door. It seemed to echo around the cell when he closed it. Stewart seemed to approve for she asked him to continue. Her cigarette still between her lips.

 "Go on to the next moment. When he comes again." Kieran urged. The orderly encourages her to eat, but she refused. Still in that same position. Her eyes unblinking. He looked at Kieran and Vanessa. Then, took the tray of untouched food and took his leave again.

 "Did you starve yourself?" he inquired.

  Finally, she stood up. Her chest rose and fell. She looked just as she had, when he was sixteen. Her hair was dark and unkempt. Falling past her shoulders. Her eyes are dark and hollow. Pale complexion. "How can I possibly see you?" she demanded.

 "We're communicating in between worlds. I can see into your mind." He responded. Eyes unblinking. "You wanted to die. Didn't you?"

 She hesitated. "Yes…"

 "Why?"

 "Because I was ill." A lie. Illness she had not. That was an excuse, from her parents. It was a mistake. She let herself in to something. Something that continued to haunt her. And Kieran would not stop.

 "That's a lie Vanessa. We both know of it, what happened." At least from what he knew.

  Her lips trembled ever slight, as she spoke again. "Satan had touched me. And…"

 "And what?"

 "There was another."

 "Another demon?"

 "I don't remember!" He ignored her wails. Watching as she gripped either side of her head. He wanted her, willed her to try and think back. She rocked back and forth. Head buried in her pulled up legs.

 The orderly visited her again. He didn't see Kieran. She wants him, the orderly, to deliver the food tray. But he wouldn't. Why? Was it so much of an issue? "I'm tired. They tortured me again, today."

 "I'm not up for conversations, Miss. Ives." He said to her. Professional about his work.

 "Are they listening?"

 He looked her way.

 "No. They didn't torture you."

 "You weren't there."

 The more he watched, the more he listened, the more Kieran learned they really were not that different. This man and he. He wanted Vanessa to do something on her own. You can only coddle someone so much, before they are to truly help themselves.

 Over and over she demanded. Over and over he denied. Kieran felt perhaps a touch remorse, for her. How could he not? She's a broken thing, Vanessa Ives. The scene changes to another. Where she rests on a bed, covered in a blanket.

 "I need that blanket." He said to her.

 "Why?" He didn't look her way.

 "It's not for you." She started to cry. Curling herself up in a ball. "Hand me that blanket, miss."

 "I'll die." She wailed. Kieran knew that phrase all too well, his cousin was a spoiled one to her bones. Stomped her foot, declared the very same response with tears down her face, if she refused a chore. Then he would have to pick up her slacking of course. That's whom she reminds him of, at this moment.

 "You aren't supposed to have it. No one is."

 "Why?" she asked him.

 "In case they hang themselves."

 Dr. Stewart called to him. "Wake her up." He's no long in the room, but back in her office. Out of Vanessa's mind. Sweat rolled down his face, his head lolled from one side, when he felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" 

 He nodded once, shaking Vanessa's shoulder light. "I'm fine," he answered. "Vanessa…hey. Wake up."

 She murmured for some moments. Unresponsive. "Vanessa. I need you to wake up." Still it does nothing. Her face is stained with dried tears.

 "You must retrieve her from that cell. Whatever you're doing, reenter." She said to him. He couldn't place if her concern is out of worry or for her job's sake. None the less, he nods and closes his eyes.

 Vanessa's in a strait jacket now. Seated on her blanketless bed. The orderly has a large scratch on his face. "-is it night or day?" she asked.

 "Which do you prefer now?" Out of curiosity, Kieran reached for his back. He touched nothing but air and air alone. To be in front of someone and yet so far away, it's a strange feeling.

 "Vanessa, it's me, Kieran. You must wake."

 She couldn't hear him. Just as the orderly couldn't hear him. "What's your name?"

 "Vanessa! I promise you, we will find the master vampire's real identity. But you have to come back home." For a moment he did believe she was looking at him. That small speck of hope faded, when he noticed it was not him at all. Only the orderly.

 "That's against regulations, Miss."

 "Vanessa…please."

 "You know my name."

  He threw up his hands in defeat, placing them on his hips once he returned back to Stewart's office. "It's no use…she's lost in this, whatever it is." She couldn't see in their world, hear, smell or touch. Nor could he in her world of the past. Stewart's reaction is fairly much what he expected it to be. "Can she die?"

 "You must listen boy," she said. In a way that reminded him much of the cut wife. Her dark eyes mirroring his blue ones. Sunlight streaked in, almost casting a soft beam across her floorboards. "Whatever you have done. Before her hand was touched, it was created by you."

 "Because you told me so." He stated in exasperation.

  "You doubt yourself and what you're truly capable of. I don't know you. We've never met before," she made certain to emphasize on this. "Memories is all they are. They cannot harm you, unless she's forever stuck within them. Remember that, Kieran."

 He looked back at Vanessa's stilled state. Saw her hand twitch. Seeming to be trying to reach out. Having taken a breath, he closed his eyes. Hand intertwined with Vanessa's. Once more is he back in that cell. With that man. He feels different somehow. The kind of different he couldn't really explain, watching as soup's delivered.

 "-you must get better." He smiled light. "Please." He got up to go. "And I do believe what you say about Lucifer. After all-" Vanessa's eyes part. The orderly turned and Kieran almost blanched, for his eyes…his eyes, were a pitch black.

 "Oh my dear. We have so much to catch up on, do we not?" Vanessa couldn't move. The straitjacket prevents such actions. He's looking at him now, alright. He couldn't move either. As if. As if he's frozen in place. _No…wait. It's not real. He can't see me at all_

 "Kieran…" she finally uttered. Her head shakes.

 "It's okay, Vanessa…he isn't real, remember that." He squeezed her hand. Her le trembled.

  "You were not there…." She whispered.

 "I know…I should have been."

  He blames himself sometimes. That, perhaps had he been a visitor, she would not suffer so. "I focused too much on my situation with Klaus, it blindsided me from…from your state."

 "I feared I would never leave that wicked place."

 "And you did."

 She laid her head on his shoulder. Just as she always did, when she was troubled. "When will it end?" she whispered. He doesn't mind the wetness on his shoulder sleeve. Now, she needed to be comforted.

 "I don't know…" he admits. Eyes still closed. "But you can beat this, Vanessa. I know you. You're strong in so many ways, that I admire so. You can combat your darkness…I need you to wake, for every one of us."

 He tried to send images. Good ones. Of Ethan and Sir Malcolm. Himself…and Victor. Sembene. Anubis.

 He's seated across from her on a cold, hard floor.

 "I thought that what happened before would be all that ever happened to me." She pulled her knees up to her chin. "Every dance was my last dance. Every flower I smelled was my last flower. Every kiss. I was only with one man."

 "If I had not been Mina's Jonathan, it would have been another." He said to her. "Now, find the memory you're in need of. Search for him."

 Kieran's up leant against the wall now. Close to her, while the orderly leans forward in his chair. "So," he said, leaning forward in interest. "Why would Lucifer be interested in you?"

 "I don't know," she answered. Facing where he was. "If you were Lucifer, why would you be interested in someone?"

 "Well, that's easy." His eyes were different. That coal black of emptiness. Eyeing Vanessa as though she were prey. "Because I love you." He fought whatever cold chill that danced up his spine. A reminder penetrates his mind. That it was NOT real. Kieran was always good at deciphering a liar. He could practically smell it off of him.

 "Where are you going to go, Vanessa?" he drawled with impatience. Watching as she bolted for the locked door. Banin on it with her fist. "Door's locked. No day, no night. Just permatale twilight before they cut open your skull and try to cut the demons out."

 The devil gets a kick you know. Preying on the weak, just like a school yard bully. "That's where trephining began, you know," he continued. "In the Dark Ages. In an attempt to release me and send me into the Ether. Didn't work then... won't work now.

 For too long I have been afraid. No longer.

  I don't want you to fear me. He spread his arms wide. "I want you to embrace me. Of your own volition."

 Facing him, she glared right back. "Give me your name," she ordered him.

"Your favorite is Lucifer. The Fallen Angel. Defeated in that mighty battle, with your Heavenly Father." A hiss escaped his lips. Snake at once came to mind.

 " God have mercy." She uttered, as a dark cloud boiled up from behind him. Kieran could only stand and watch. His eyes slightly parted a few inches. This was he. The being whom whispered in his ear, that fateful night of Klaus's death. "My God is merciful. He does not abandon." 

 When he laughs, chills again dance up his spine. "He already has. You're not even a blade of grass to Him. Before there was time, there was thee and me. Before the Scorpion crawled and the adder hissed." He crawled much like an animal would. She repeated his actions.

 "And then?"

 "We stand at the fire as it consumes all men and all women and all the beasts of the Earth until only we are left. And then we shall turn our eyes heavenward. Yes. And we shall smite the Heavenly Father from his bloody throne." He laughed. Kieran's head pounds. Remembering Klaus's funeral…when he heard it. Echoing all around until the very last person left.

 He took a shuddering breath; the devil was above on the ceiling.

 And the chair levitates. Even the devil became frightened, for he back paddled on all fours. Away just before the chair could trap him. He exhaled slowly, as Vanessa moved towards the center of the room. Kieran stepped away as not to be crushed, by the levitating bed.

 The devil continued to laugh. "I've long dreamt of this moment, to stand at your side, close enough to touch, to smell, to feel…" his second demon had come forth, his eyes red rather than pure black. His tone lighter.

 "Give me your name." Vanessa demands.

 "You can read it on my tomb."

 "Who are you?"

 "Call him what he is," Still pinned by the chair, he grinned her way. "The father of beasts. King of the maggot crawling flesh." It was impossible to fathom, that this other creature could scare the ruler of hell itself. Impossible. And yet, Kieran couldn't help to find it amusing. Even the devil had its fears, he supposed.

 She stands tall still. Even as he approaches. "What name whispers in your ear? It's Dracula. Child. You have no idea the horrors, I will bring onto you."

 "You see? I told you, you could do it." With a shuddering breath, Kieran spoke.

 She heard his voice. Clear as day, as the devil backs away. And the orderly returned to whom he was. No recollection of what had happened, or what was said.

**~xxxxxx~**

"Vanessa…it's time." He waits until the door was locked. The visions had ended. She opens her eyes, looking his way. Her breath hitched.

 "I told you…I wasn't done, yet."

 Kieran could only manage a weak smile, as she rests her head against his. "I've told you before, about hypnosis." He jests. Relieved more than one could imagine. That she was back. His head felt heavy, despite it being over.

 "What do you remember?" Steward asked.

 "Everything." She answered.

 "Images, like a dream, yes?"

 "No," she shook her head. Looking at Seward and Kieran. "Everything. You once said we name things so they don't frighten us. I'm not frightened. His name is Dracula."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, but here it is Dreadfuls! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one <3 I tried to not keep it, too much like the episode by adding Kieran into the picture. Really wanted to show that horrible guilt he felt, for not being there for Vanessa. 
> 
> Also wanted to show even more, of their close bond with each-other. And expect more VictorAn next chapter :3 Happy reading's. Or…much as you can get, from a fanfic on Penny Dreadful.


	22. He Whom Is The Master

Returning too Bedlam was an odd source of comfort. He didn't seem to notice the wails anymore, when he walked those long dark corridors. Vanessa had taken off for Mr. Lyle's in quite a hurry. She wouldn't even discuss her reasons of why. Then again, he was exhausted far too much to care truly. Other than that, it must be about Dracula.

 He thanked the guard for delivering him to Henry's work area, watching as the burly man used a particular kind of knocking before he entered.  Both men were hard at work when he entered.

 "Where have you been?" Victor asked from somewhere above, moving this way and that across the upper landing's. A hint of excitement could clearly be heard.

 "Out with Vanessa, remember? You two…have you-?" he had begun to ask.

 An actual grin crossed Victor's face. His eyes lit up, like a child on their favorite holiday. "Finished. Perfected. Here, come here." He motioned Kieran over, holding up a vile of a greenish liquid. "He's cured, Raul."

 "Really cured? Not just for a few seconds?"

 "Yes, permanently." Even Jekyll had a different feeling about him. He didn't seem as tense like before. He seemed happy. Jovial if Kieran  dared to say. "There isn't a man alive, whom could withstand its potency."

 "She's considerably more powerful than any man alive." Victor stated solemnly.

 "It could take down an elephant…and you, if you are not careful." Once again, Jekyll warned Raul for becoming too close to their experiments. "She will be unconscious, within two breaths."

 "How testy," he took a step back. Head tilted at an angle. "So, Victor…"

 "Tonight is the night, I retrieve Lily." A frown etched across Raul's face. He didn't take to the 'I' part.

 "I should accompany you, then."

 Jekyll shook his head. "That would not be wise, let him risk it alone." He said firmly.

 "Oh, fine. But I will come for you, if you're not back by midnight…with an army of my own." A laugh escaped Victor's lips, as he closed the door behind him. This left only himself and Jekyll in the lab.

 Vanessa. That's correct, she wanted him to meet her in an hour. But before he could leave, Jekyll halted him. "Now where are you off to? Always as though the devil's on your heel."

  _Oh if only you knew_ "I promised a friend to meet with them. Until then, doctor."

**~******~**

 "Did I ever tell you, I took up fencing?" He watched as the two fencers lashed at one another. Almost as though they were dancing, the way they twirled and spun.

 Vanessa whispered back. "Your mother encouraged it, if I recall. Believed it was necessary for you, to defend yourself." An amused smile could be seen. She did that a lot more lately. "How is she?" Their eyes never left the sparer's for a moment.

 "….She's not holding well. Victor and I saw her last Thursday, she's ready, I think…" a hand was placed upon his. Vanessa's always used to the feeling of fabric, but now his hands remain bare.

 The man ducks once more from the other, losing his balance. His sword's knocked from his hands. "That's a woman." Vanessa proclaimed. None in the crowd of spectators appear to hear them. A few uttered gasps when the person points their sword, at his face mask.

 "What the bloody hell was that?" the man demanded. "My God. I have never known such a reprehensible cheat. What is your name? I should have you struck from the league."

 "Talk about a sore loser," Kieran murmured. Vanessa nudged him lightly in his side.

 The winner removed their mask. Auburn hair at shoulder length fell down in waves, the man's face drops at once as whispers float among the crowd. Kieran blinked, as though to make sure it was not an illusion. "Catriona Hartdegen," she said. "Most likely not on the league table, I'm afraid. Not from lack of trying. And strictly speaking, I wouldn't categorize that as cheating. More as creative improvisation to insure a victory."

 A small grin formed across Raul's face.

 "-which is as you know, rather the point." Her eyes traveled over the shocked and appalled crowd, finally resting on Vanessa and Raul. "Good day, gentlemen."

 "So that's the friend of Lyle's," Raul said as she pranced off the stage.

 "You're correct. Now, we should find her before they do." The changing area was the only location for her to be. Raul would wait outside as Vanessa discussed with her, it would not be proper after all.

 Ignoring the 'no smoking' sign, he lights himself one. Arms folded across his chest, tapping his foot to no music. Peter Murray had a word for this, obsessive compulsive disorder or something of that line. He supposed it made some sense. The way he would start. Then stop. And again four times.

 But, he did not believe in self diagnosing one's self. That was dangerous. "I do believe we're set." Vanessa said, re-emerging with a well- dressed Catriona. "Miss. Hartdegen…"

 "Kieran Strauss, Lyle's spoken to me about you. A true pleasure."

 "Like wise, Miss. Hartdegen. Shall we venture for a drink, ladies? My treat."

**~*******~**

The diner they visit is dimly light. Only few customers are inside, their soft chatter echoing as three glasses are delivered to them. "Are you familiar with the name Dracula?" Catriona considered for a moment, when Vanessa asked. A cigarette between her fingers. Puffs leaving her lips.

 "There was a medieval warrior clan, of sorts. The Dracule. The line can be traced back to antiquity. Perhaps further. Dracula was said to be their founder. The name means Dragon in Romanian."

 "Well if that doesn't suit him." Kieran murmured, sipping his brandy.

 "In the thirteenth century, he provoked a war between two great empires. The Ottomans and the Holy Romans."

 "Why?" Vanessa asked.

 "Because he wanted the world to be 'wet with blood.' The peasants believed that he fed upon it. That he was-" she examined their faces, awaiting their reaction. "Well, a vampire."

 "I'm sorry if you expect us to run in terror." Kieran said.

 "It is a surprise, most do you know, when a vampire is so much as mentioned." A common reaction. But Vanessa and Kieran were not common people. She played with her brandy glass, while they drink theirs. "He was said to be the first vampire. One of the few written accounts of him is Ottoman. It tells of an ancient being flushed with youth. A strategist, changing his appearance and identity from century to century. It calls him a seducer, but in the antiquated form of the word. One who is able to lead men astray, to corrupt. Beyond that, there's not a lot."

 "I don't wish to find him in history," Vanessa says with a carefulness. "I wish to find him here, in London."

 She didn't need to look further. Kieran clutched his drink, as Catriona arched a brow. "If that is the case, then I would advise caution." She takes a very small sip from hers. "Which would shock you, if you knew me better."

 "I'm being hunted by him."

 "If Dracula wanted you dead, you would be."

 "He doesn't want my death. He wants my submission."

 Raul focused on the studier of death, she was hungry for knowledge. To learn more of what hunts Vanessa. "If I may, a woman of your stature should despise the idea of a man forcing a woman to submit herself." He had tried.

 Charm. That was what he had. He learned to use it more in his adult years, having not known what to do when he was a child.

 "…That I do."

 "Even if you have to cheat?" Vanessa asked.

 "Even if I must."

 She smiled at both of them. A deal had been made. They found a reliable new ally against the darkness, that hunts for Vanessa. Kieran bid his parting for Bedlam, on the tipsy side for he would stumble so often and his vision would blur. Vanessa did not know of course that this is where, he spent most of his days anymore.

 His heart pounds after closing the doors to Jekyll's lab. Leant against it slight, before making his way down the stairs.

 "Victor has not come back yet?" he asked.

 "Night has barely stolen upon us…have you been drinking?"

 "No…" his hand swayed, with quick reflex Jekyll caught a vile of something before it could land on the floor. "Maybe three. Four sips of brandy." He muttered.

 An annoyed look from the doctor was cast. "Please, just try not to break anything else." Turning on tap water, he filled a small cup for him to sip off of.

 "Someone's generous this evening." Kieran said, slouching against the wall beside the door. 

 "I know Victor well, he would not take to see you drunk."

 There it was once more. When people thought they caught on. That he and Victor were 'seeing' one another. "Hate to disappoint you, but the doctor and I are only friends. Nothing more…" he murmured the last, unable to hide that touch of sorrow he felt.

 He halted his work for a time, hands resting against his table. "What of your newest adventure? Has that become of more importance?"

 "Afraid so, not that I miss the sweet sounds of screams and sobs." This earned him a rare smirk.

 "You know all about me, yet I know none of you. That's hardly fair."

 "It's safe you don't know anything of me, doctor."

 "Tell me of your monsters."

 Raul smiled. Not out of happiness. "You don't want to know of them, I have my own sins that none shall hear."

 Jekyll leaned in close. So close. He could feel his warm breath, so close… "Confide. Let me in then…" he coaxed. Kieran turned his head, hands latched round the doorknob, but fingers touch his chin. So he couldn't look away easily. His eyes closed as the doctor's head tilted, lips just a few inches…before they touch. It was slow at first. Before it grew. Deeper. Passionate. He would have been taken.

 Until…

 No. He said inward and out. 

 "No what? It is Victor than, you do love him."

 "I do, but it is not that…" he rasped out. Jekyll followed behind, halting him from leaving. "It's not me you desire."

 Jekyll scoffed, but his hold had somewhat released on Kieran. "Then what? You're to leave again with only more questions unanswered, on my end. That's hardly fair, Raul."

 "Oh my dear Dr. Jekyll, life is not fair." He did not have to watch, as his face fell. "There's a woman in your life whom told you that. She was important…but she died, tragically leaving you alone. Without a father to love you because of your skin color…a lonely child in the world, without a friend. I was like that. Friendless and alone. A dead father. You, doctor can sleep with ease at night at least without thousands of thoughts in your mind. You were not seduced by a monster, because you were a friendless child seeking companionship so much as to make a deal with the shadows of our world! I did not ask for this life…that is what unfair, truly is!"

 He's breathless. Chest rising and falling with each outtake of air. Tears ran fast down his face, his hands trembled. He could feel the fire on them again… His back burns. The scarred cross embedded into his skin pulses.

 "What are you then?" Jekyll asked.

  "That's how you know so much…about a person. It came from him?" Kieran nodded. "And now, what hunts me?"

 "Every monster possible…" he did turn however, to face him. "Until it's over, stay here. Do not venture outside."

 Jekyll could only nod. Resting his arms over his chest. "…You'll come back?"

 "I hope…"

**~*******~**

 Out of every house on the street, Dorian's is the only one brightly lit still. He could see two figures emerge from his manor. Even if he wished not to be seen, Dorian's eyes locked onto him. "Your doctor is in a great debt to me, Mr. Strauss. His cavity would have been ripped, ear to ear had I not intervened."

 "I bid you a good night, Mr. Gray." He said it coolly, asking in a whisper if Victor is alright.

 "I'm fine…now at least."

 "Kieran, I would tread with caution. I am not an enemy you wish to have." Dorian called from his porch.

 "I've seen more terrifying beasts than an immortal man. It is I who you should fear."

 Victor did not question how he knew; Dorian was not mortal. But as they reached the street's end, Raul's head spun. It felt as if he stood in a cloud of heavy smoke, like the kind he would. A dark figure could be seen.

 Then, darkness.


	23. Darkness Here, Forevermore

"He just passed out?"

 "Yes. I don't…wait. Wait, I think he's coming to now."

 Two hands are placed onto his shoulders. Lifting him gently up, into a seated position. His pale blue eyes find themselves staring back into Victor's light blue. "I fainted." A realization. Victor nodded slowly. Not letting him be just yet. "How long?"

 "About two hours," Jekyll explained. Arms folded across his chest. "Do you remember anything at all, before your collapse?" He's back into 'doctor' mode, like Victor.

 "I…was with Victor, outside Dorian Gray's manor. Then," he pauses. Looking elsewhere. As if he's afraid to say the next part.

 "Then what?" Victor asked.

 "I heard a voice. In my head."

 Their reactions were, of course expected for a pair of doctors. Jekyll's more so. "I can believe you are a medium, Mr. Strauss…but hearing voices. At any given time, that is not healthy."

 Kieran nodded once. "I understand, but, this is different then what you two are accustomed with patients. I need to see Vanessa."

 "Whoa, I do not think that is best for you, right now." Victor tried to push him gently back down, on the bed.

 "You don't understand, she's in danger of what's out there," he retorted stronger than he intended to sound. He's sure to look mad in Jekyll's eyes at this point. His shoulders shake and tremble. Vanessa couldn't do this on her own. He knows the end result, if she continues to liner around Dr. Sweet.

 He was to leave her alone, again.

 "Allow me to go with you, then."

 "No. It's…it's him, Victor. He'll kill you. It's not you he wants."

 "Victor, I'm afraid we've no choice but sedation-." _Don't let him boy. Use it. Now_ another voice came through. The Cut Wife's.

 "Dr. Jekyll, I'm very sorry to have to do this." Before the confused doctor with his syringe of morphine could even reply, he's thrown up against a wall. His eyes wide. Finding he cannot move. His arms are bound to his sides by an invisible force. He shot a thankful glance Victor's way and a most apologetic one. "I'm sorry…"

  

**~xxxxxx~**

 "If you would just listen-." He tried to get around the guard at the museum's entrance.

 "We don't open for another hour, sir." He's roughly told. 

  "I'm looking for someone." His arm's taken hold of, wincing slight for that is the one, he had been bitten by Jekyll's test subject.

 "Kieran?" A voice called from inside. He craned his next to see Dr. Sweet make his approach. "Come man, he isn't a threat. Release him." The guard released his hold to his relief. Raul rubbed his arm, nodding his thanks towards the zoologist.

 "Thank you. Is Vanessa here?" he asked.

 "Just missed her, is something the matter? You look white as a ghost." Dr. Sweet made a move to feel his forehead. Raul politely declines the gesture. _At least she isn't here…_ "Well. Since you've arrived, why don't I give you the grand tour?"

 He takes the hand offered. It's easy to see why Vanessa's smitten. As if he could sweep any woman off her feet. Leading him along, Raul took notice of a mirror he passed by. Glistening with jewels all around its borders. Ever thankful it's covered. He never liked them.

 "That mirror back there belonged to an Egyptian princess. A gift from her father at the age of twelve."

 "Can't comprehend why a mirror of all things." Dr. Sweet chuckled.

 "Not a fan of them?"

 "Not particularly."

 "I have to say neither am I truthfully. They show far too much." He liked him. And he approved of his relationship with Vanessa. After another set of stairs, Raul found himself in another area. An office of decent size, where only a window remained. "Care for some coffee?" It was a statement more so than a question. As if he knew what he liked.

 "Yes, black please. I used to drink nothing but tea. Mother claimed of its health benefits, can't stand the taste of it." A sheepish laugh escaped, thanking the doctor when its poured into a cup.

 "Oh you know how studies are. One minute it's bad, the next it's an elixir of life and health. I never went by them personally." Sweet said, pouring himself a cup. "Vanessa tells me of your interest by the way. In Egyptian text."

 "That's correct. I had a friend whom got me into that," his mind drifted to dear Mr. Lyle for a moment. Hoping he was alright. His eyes looked curious, to find him shuffling through a drawer. That which he takes out an envelope.

 "Here we are, I think this should prove satisfying." With great care he placed the envelope in Raul's hands. "It's ae is unknown, but it's an actual manuscript. Written before, guesses only the first century."

 "A zoologist whom studies hieroglyphs?" Kieran mused in jest.

 "Hobby of mine," he answered with a smile. "Much like lions and snakes." A voice called from down below. Looking for him. "Oh, I'll return shortly. Feel free to roam about." He jogged back downstairs, to another man whom arrived.

 Turning the envelope in his hands, he unfolded the flap. In his hands was indeed an ancient text. His eyes marvel over, finding himself behind Dr. Sweet's desk. Hours passed. Still no sign of Sweet. Night had since fallen at this point. Darkness swept over the building. He didn't have gas lights for light. It's too old.

 He rubbed his arms. Discovering quite a coldness about the room, sudden. It never frightened him, darkness. He found it a comfort at times. But this. This was a different kind of dark.

 His lips pursed slight, he moved away from the desk. Footsteps echoing. Seeming to deafen with the silence.  Goosebumps dance all along his arms. Down his back.

 "His breath against your ear…" His back collided against the railing. Dr. Sweet emerges from the darkness, much like the demon that taunted Raul when he was a teen. "You've no idea. How difficult it was, to keep my thoughts from you."

 That familiar sensation of drowning returned with a vengeance. Kieran's grip on the railing tightened.

 He couldn't speak. That horrific, sick feeling pooled stronger. This was he. Dracula. The one whom took Mina away from them. And now after his bride. His eyes burned, unflinching towards the beast before him.

 "That's a boy…I know you. You could have killed those men, if so desired. Had I not stepped in, blood would be on your hands."

 "Why do you care?"

 He's reading his thoughts. He could feel it easily. The Master's close in front of him now. Warm air strikes his face. "Murdering someone would give you power. And it's not for you to control…not yet."

 "You're saying…it's for Vanessa."

  He looked so human, compared to Fenton. Or the other two vampires from the mirror maze. And yet there was a ghastly appearance all the same. He could easily break Kieran in two, if he so desired. Or push him out that window. His mind wracked for a way out of this. Running would be futile.

 "Why not just kill me then? So you can have her." He bit out.

 "She has come by choice. If she discovered I harmed you in any form, she wouldn't. It's no coincidence you and she are so close, you're the catalyst in all of this. Whom was it that brought the devil into your lives? A broken young man, so weak he needed to call upon Satan himself."

 Flex. That's the word that comes to mind, when he becomes far too close, their faces almost touch. He shot out his hand. Air blew from his palm, sending Dracula over another railing. He doesn't wait to hear a crash. Puffs of cold air escaped his lips, when he reaches the balcony.

 "Shit-!" a curse escaped, when his back collides against a wall. A tall, looming figure crouched to his level.

 "That's it. That's the power I would like to hold, if you'll let me."

  "Fuck…off." An amused chuckle could be heard.

 "Spending far too much time, with Chandler. Such language." Kieran closed his eyes. Why fight the inevitable? What was the point anymore? But instead fingers cupped his chin. Their eyes meet.

 His jaw became rigid when its touched. Dracula knew all. Ones greatest fears or worries. "I could kill you…but I think, you can still be of use. If you submit."

 "No."

 "Be that your wish." Kieran ran. He ran as far as his les could carry. Dracula's words ring heavily in his ears. A thundering echo. "Do remember little one, he will come eventually! He has his bride!" Darkness swept over London, his lungs felt as if they were to burst. He placed a hand over his mouth close to doubling over. His stomach churned violently, matted hair pressed to his forehead from a hard rain.

 He has her now.

 You're too late.

 

 


	24. Those Whom Lurk

Night was all anyone could ever see. Darkness circulated around London, coating the streets in a thick fog. Doctors scurried about the room. Nurses came. But none could figure it out of course. Nothing could cure Vanessa, at least not by normal means. Up and down the stairs they went. Asking Raul questions. It was only becoming an annoyance, if not anything else.

 Entering her room, he couldn't believe this was her. She reminded him so much of his mother, back at the hospital. Pale and gaunt. This had lasted for several months now, after Dracula had taken her blood. He didn't even check on Lily's state, at that time. Vanessa was far more important, to Victor's ever understanding nature.

 "Kieran…" she rasps out. Raising a horrifically pale hand up. He takes it, as if caring for fine china.

 "I'm here. Those men have finally left…you should rest."

 "Stay. Until I fall asleep."

 "I'll not leave until you say." He's at the side of her bed. Hand still held in hers.

  "Could you sing that song, your father used to utter?" A tad surprised by such request, he smiles so light.

  "Of course… _'Oh sorrow, sing sorrow. And she sleeps in the valley, where the wildflowers nod, nobody knows she loved him, but herself and God. One day when the snow was on the mead…he passed her by…on white milk and steed."_

 Voices could be heard downstairs. Mixing with his tune. A vampire hissed at once, when he's out in the streets. Her eyes blazed. Teeth bared. He didn't hesitate to shoot. That wasn't a fear anymore. Catriona often aided him, when he was out. She just seemed to know, when he needed back up.

 Her sword's stained with blood, by the time Malcolm's manor is reached. Slowly he pushed open the door, after kicking it once. He poked his head left and right, motioning her to follow in, when it looks safe. He took his gun. Creeping down the hallway. Hissing behind him, he whirled and shot a vampire in its forehead. She howled in rage, ready to strike had it not been for another.

 "Much appreciated, indeed." He breathed out, hands trembling as her swords removed from the creature's stomach.

 A scream from below caught their attention. Sir Malcolm had been bit by another, of the vampires. It latched onto his neck, refusing to let go, until Kieran fires two quick rounds killing it instantly.

 "Malcolm," he's on his side. Kieran knelt beside him at once, gently as possible rolling him over. His eyes rolling downwards to look at the young man. "It's okay…I'm here. Alright?"

 "Do not touch that wound." A male voice. He looked over his shoulder, takin notice of a Native American man, with an American accent. "You'll receive his infection."

 "Who are you?" Kieran demands. Readying his gun. When he steps closer, he could see his features were Native American.

 "My name is Kaetenay, I'm here to help." He raised his hands to appease Kieran. Seeing the way his eyes blazed for a moment. Trust still wasn't present, after what he had to endure those past two weeks. He kept his weapon trained still. "Ethan!"

 Ethan Chandler emerged from the entrance, Catriona came to meet with him. Kieran lowered the un only when they locked eyes. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

 "I believe I'm the woman, who just saved your life." Catriona remarked back. She looked Kieran way, as he helped Malcolm over to the couch.

 He was elated to have Ethan back, finally. Though bitterness lingered, for his leaving so soon he couldn't hate him. Not after all he has done. For the past few weeks it's been Catriona and himself. They couldn't stay in one area for long, the vampires sniffed them out with ease. When Malcolm was seated on a sofa, he seemed more alert.

 "I need a gun, Ethan," Kaetaney declared. Studying over Malcolm's wound. "You know what this means."

 "Sir, with all due respect…I cannot allow that." Kieran shook his head.

 "Give me a gun."

 Catriona noticed something about Malcolm's bite. Crossing over to the men's side, she examined it herself. No emotion could be read on her face. In some ways it reminded him of a doctor. Like when Victor examined his scratch, the day they first met. "Men, always so dramatic," she clicked her tongue. "Kieran, hand me that poker will you? I have to cauterize the wound."

 "Do you trust this woman?" Malcolm asked with skeptic.

 "With my life." Kieran answered, after doing what she had asked. The poker was red hot at its end, clinking as he hands it to her."

 "Hold him down now," she stated, as Kieran held onto Malcolm's left shoulder. Ethan with his right. "Don't try to stay conscious." She warned to him. Malcolm's head dropped forward, the moment the poker touched his skin. Sharp gasps escaped. Kieran blanched, forcing his eyes away. The smell of burned/charred flesh filtered.

 "Who are you?" Malcolm asked through clenched teeth.

 "Catriona Hartedgan." She focused back on Kieran again. "We really ought to fetch a doctor."

 "I don't know if I'd take that risk, not with those vampires out there." He replied. Of course, she knew that wasn't the case. Ethan stepped forward before Catriona can reply.

 "He'll die if he doesn't retrieve help, Kieran…"

 "But I don't want him involved."

 "We don't have a choice. If they haven't already, he'll be on their list soon enough." She had an excellent perception. Kieran pursed his lips. Fingers curled around his gun.

 "Very well then…"

 He made quick strides towards the door. Hearing Ethan behind him, for he had longer legs. Before Kieran even put his hand on the knob, the taller man placed his on top. "I'm not letting you go in alone."

 "I'm the only one who knows where Victor is, Ethan." He said firmly.

  "He's not wrong," Catriona remarked. She had her eyes on him all that while. "Barging in half-cocked won't get you anywhere. Are you really to put a doctor's life, above Vanessa's?"

 He looked from her, to Ethan. When you think back on something, it does not make you a 'weak' person. Vanessa is the key to it all. She is their savior, their last light for a world submerged in darkness. "He's at 'Bedlam Asylum'."

 Ethan nodded his thanks, clapping a hand on his left shoulder.

**~xxxxx**

He wasn't a care taker by any means, but he found himself smoothing down Malcolm's blanket placed over his body. It's a miracle he's even alive. Passed out. But alive. The fire crackled beside them, a sound he used to find so soothing.

 "Mina and I used to sit and read here," Kieran found himself speaking. Catching Catriona's attention. "I never liked it really, despite it was relaxing."

 "She meant a lot to you all…like that doctor does." He stiffened at the mention of Victor. Nodding once.

 "I suppose. Yes."

 Catriona draped her arm over the chair she leant over. Her knowing eyes not once leaving him. "To not be afraid is to be a fool."

 "Whom says I am?" He remarked. Folding his arms across his chest, like a stubborn boy.

 "I can see it in you. I'm not a medium like you, or Vanessa. I can tell you're angry at her."

  "I should be, she choose him over us."

 "You act as if her choice was simple. Now, tell me about Malcolm Murray, who is he to you?" she nodded towards the sleeping man.

 "He took me in after my father died…and mother." He didn't address the fact, he had an affair with her. It wasn't needed now. That anger he felt before has drained little by little. The man eventually stirred, a hiss escaped as he moved his hand to his neck.

 "Kieran…"

 "Hey, I'm here." Kieran at once knelt beside him. Feeling his forehead, learning the basics from Victor. "Fever's gone down, nothing can kill you can it." He could see the man's lips curve into a sort of grin. A rarity for Malcolm Murray.

 "Suppose not. And this woman?"

 "Catriona Hartdegan. The one who-."

 "Burned me."

 "Saved you, some would counter." A smirk crossed her face.

  "Where is Vanessa?"

  He knew it would come sooner or later. "Catriona…" she wasn't happy being left from drama. Taking her flask with her, however. She left the room not before rolling her eyes. And all was revealed.

 He studied Malcolm's face. Every day he looked so old. So grave. But now, when light from the fire catches just at a certain moment, he could see the wrinkles and pale skin. His once dark hair now gray in color. Perhaps more so with all that has taken place. "Don't blame yourself, Kieran," he breathed out in shaken rasps.

 "How can I not? I had my suspicions of 'Dr' Sweet and now…" There's a crash. A plate had been flung off the table, without use of his hands. Followed by a quick apology from Kieran. "I SHOULD have been with her. I SHOULD have stated, my fears."

 "Please, my young friend," Malcolm silenced him. "Now this woman…You're certain you trust her?"

 "With every fiber of my being. She's an expert on death, that's why she's in your house and why Vanessa sought her out."

 There's a knock on the door. A visitor, before the latch opened. Turning around, Kieran at least recognized her as Dr. Seward. "I'm looking for Vanessa Ives." Relief washed over him, giving a nod of greeting, when Malcolm spoke.

 "She's out."

  "She's not here?" Seward asked. Kieran shook his head 'no'. "What's wrong? What has become of her, then?"

 "She's in danger, more than you could know."

  "Hmph. I know a lot of things…" When she stared at him, he looks back. "If you wish to save her, come with me. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catriona was an amazing character ;; I really should re-watch season three again. That was personally my favorite next to the first of course. I originally wanted Kieran to go with Ethan, but it was for some reason too frustrating to write.


	25. The Blessed Dark

Renfield was different than the last Kieran had seen him. Different as in vampire turned. He breathed in heaviness when they arrived, into Dr. Seward's basement where she has him in a straitjacket and chains around. He at once had flash images, of Fenton. That boy vampire whom felt so long ago.

 "Promises he has made. Delicious promises." He rasped out, looking with such eyes. He shifted towards each one of them, seeming oddly content despite his bound state. Kieran knew he could, if so wished to invade his thouhts as he had with Vanessa. But Seward wanted this herself. "Tasty morsels I shall have. But none tastier than you, my dear."

 "Oh stop. You'll turn my head," Catriona retorts. He's already smitten with her.

 "Oh, yes. He'll give you to me as my reward."

  "We will not take threats, from such a lowly creature beneath his master." Kieran countered. He was not afraid of him in the slightest. Not as he used to be. Renfield merely chuckled, amused by his reaction. Seward revealed her syringe and at once, Renfield panicked. He hissed at the mere sight, only to be held up by Malcolm cursing as he did so.

 "Where is Vanessa?" Malcolm demanded.

  "She's happy where she is, leave her be."

  "Where is she?!"

  "She'll never be happy sitting by the fire in your loveless mansion. Let her be. And let this wretched world end."

 Kieran could feel he was exclaiming the truth. His heart so clenched upon this, the fact Vanessa did not want herself saved. That she was happy with her 'beloved'. He looks at Kieran when he spoke. Noting the way, he took hold, of his knife. Gripping it so tight. "You can join her to, after all you are their seed, little Prince. Yes. One happy family." And he gave a dreadful smile, Kieran's way upon the look he bestowed.

 Never had he so badly wished, to cut a vampire's throat. "-And let another begin. The world of the night. The world of the bat and owl and the spider. The blessed dark. Where we can both live, my prince-." Malcolm slammed him against the stone walls. His head smacked upon impact, yet he does not wince. Steward sat down in her chair. Kieran remained at her side.

 "On second thought, I don't think I can withstand a minute in this one's mind after all. Kieran?"

 "Of course, doctor." He boldly took one step. Daringly knelt in front of Renfield.

  "Do you remember how it worked the last?"

  "Yes ma'am." Malcolm and Catriona stood at the ready, should needed be. "I promise, now. This won't hurt…" _Much as I would like for it to_ "Listen to the tap of her cane." Already he could see Renfield's head nod. The cane's taps echo around. "He's a handsome man, you're master."

 "Yes…radiant."

  "And he's been very kind to you, hasn't he?" He had not used this tone in years. Since he was a child and wanted something his parents, would only give him by the use of pleading.

 "Bountiful with the gore, he's been."

 "Could I meet him again?"

 "You will. You all will…" He laughs. Kieran's expression is kept vacant. A throaty chuckle escaped. "Clever boy," he spoke in almost a coo. Resting his head against the wall. "Clever boy."

 "Let me see," he says again. "I promise I will keep you from harm. I won't let anyone hurt you." He raised his palms up. To show he had no weapons, on him at this moment. His knives had been handed to Malcolm. "Walk with me."

 "You don't want to walk, where I tread."

  "Try me."

 He touched Reinfield's shoulder. The vampire flinched. Corpses. Blood. And snarls. They paved the streets and alleys like a carpet of velvet. He could smell the rustic, metallic scent heavy and thick around. "Once seen, it can't be unseen."

  "Where are we, now?"

 "Is it the fog still? Or is it the clouds of opium now? Oh, the smell in this place is noxious."  Kieran encourages him to keep talking. "From the fish stalls, I think."

 "The tap, tap, tap of the tattoo pen into the pink flesh. And the drops of blood as they drip, drip, drip to the floor."

 "Where are we?"

  "Where I go to find my master." He led him through a familiar place. Though that fog remained, he could see red lanterns strung from above. "They always watch me."

 "China Town," Kieran uttered. Remembering the hall of mirrors at once. When Dracula's vampires almost taken a bite out of him.

 "Take my hand, please," Raul took it. Reinfield's hand is so cold in his. "I have sinned here…brother. Smoked opium with yellow devils. Planted my seed into whores." He knew of course. Knew that beneath his polished appearance, Reinfield was a monster. "Can you take it away? Prince? Can I be saved?"

 "Anyone can be free of sin," he responded. "Please. Take me to your master." Lies. This monster does not deserve an ounce of 'forgiveness'. He was made to suffer. No one is truly free.

 "I wish we could have been friends, you and I," he whispered. His eyes are sullen and sad. "Had I known someone like you, I believe it would have ended different…so different. No one believed. No one cared." He held Kieran's hand tight. He reminded himself as not to be fooled. That he was not an innocent, as he put on. "I'll take you…to the dead place." He smiled. Raul returned one.

 That horrific stench circulated around him once more. It reminded so much, of that time he worked as a grave diggers hand. The corpse's he'd have to bury day after day. It was worse when its summer, the smell… "This was a slaughterhouse in days gone past. They butchered so many poor animals. I can still hear them screaming. Animals, like your cat." He didn't question how Reinfield, knew of Anubis. "I can still see them hanging there. And the blood. The torrents of blood."

  "And your master? Is he here?"

"Do you not feel him?"

 "Where is Vanessa?"

 "With him. They're in love, Prince. Have you been in love?"

  Kieran raised his tone with him. "Where is she?" Reinfield would not release his hand.

 "I don't think I've ever been in love. And now I probably never will be. Do you love me? Could you love me?" Dr. Seward's voice came through just in time. The tapping of her cane stops. He had more than enough of Reinfield's mind.

 "I know her location."

 "My prince," Reinfield called as he took his leave. "You promised remember? That, I would have a friendship with you. Release me from that which binds me! Free from the sleep and the chain."

 He said not a word. Not a glance spared. His knees wobbled, bracing against the stone walls for support. His chest constricts tight, as the scene changes. He's in a very long hallway. Dark and cold with no end to it. Light is non- existent. His eyes strain for anything that could be seen, but there is none.

 " **That's a boy…I can't do this alone, Kieran."** He's not budging an inch with him. Trying to lure again and again. **"Help me. We can seduce her, as it was meant to be."**

"Don't call me your boy, Devil's Spawn," he growled out. His eyes almost roll to his head, falling to the floor. Curled in a small, pathetic heap as he convulses. As if someone struck with an electric chair.

  **"You cannot do this without me. I was made to be part of you, and you apart of me. Whom came to me in his darkest hour? I did. Who protected you in the maze, of vampires and mirrors? I did. You are not without me."**

His throat feels as if it's closing on him. A hand so unbearably tight. He couldn't hear the voices of Malcolm. Or Catriona. Or Seward. _Is this hell? Is this where I am to be sent? For all I have done? No…No. There…I should still fight him. Something wills me so. Vanessa…Victor…_ "You're mistaken…I'll finally be free."

  **"Is it her soul you wish to be lost?"**

"I never needed you, from the start. I was so blind. Of those around me…I caved to my hidden desire, you took it all away from me!"

 He couldn't allow this possession. These taunts to continue any further. He needed to get back to them. His friends. His family. And his love.

 "You…I feel sorry for you! You'll never know this!"

  The mirror at the very end of the hall shattered. Destroying Dracula's image within it, not a scream had been heard. "Kieran, good heavens snap from this!" Malcolm's hands on his shoulders released him, when he could no longer wait. Color had returned to his face. His heart beats at a normal pace.

 His eyes are like that of a drunk's at first, until the pupils return to their regular size. Catriona retrieved Victor, remembering he was from Bedlam. The second familiar face he was to gaze upon.

 "Victor…" he choked out. Lips trembling. "I'm-."

  A bit of blood ran down the side, of his face. When Kieran spas med, he was struck by accident with one of his knives. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I cut you, please forgive me." The doctor's startled when arms are wrapped around in a tight embrace.

 "Kieran, I cannot be mad at you. I know you didn't mean it…" He returns the gesture, with slight shaken arms.

 Ethan and Kaetany were met in China Town. June had come and not a ray of sun or warmth was around them. It's as if winter has them in its ice clutches.

 "Doctor, I've been looking all over for you," Ethan said, giving Victor a hug.

 "Come on, we have to get her." He merely nodded Ethan's way. Malcolm and Kieran led the party through the weaving streets. The location of the slaughterhouse was easily remembered. That unease still had not left him, how this area used to be so populated at day and night. With music and dancing. It was no more than a graveyard.

 One more corner… "This is it?" Ethan asked, his eyes traveling about. Raul had to admit, he took to him being so close as they walked. He felt safer.

 "Just down there, that alley." Kieran replied.

  "The whole block's been condemned. So, God knows whatever happens-."

 "Find Vanessa." Ethan finished with a firm tone. "That's all that matters, you'll take the front." He gestured to Malcolm. "Kaetaney and I will find our own way."

 "If I know my horror novels correctly, splitting up is a terrible move." Kieran countered.

 "First rule of battle: have an element of surprise. They'll be so focused on you, they won't see Kaetenay I attack from the back. Trust me." He pursed his lips. He did trust Ethan, as he watched them vanish through a doorway. Victor stood beside him, his hands shaking as he loaded his gun with bullets. Raul placed a hand upon his. To show him he was there, with him.

 "Doctor Seward, we can't protect you once you're inside," She only smiled when Malcolm explains this to her.

 "I'm a New Yorker, sir Malcolm. We know our way around random gun play." Revealing what's inside her coat, it was a revolver. There was a reason Raul took to her almost instantly. She'll survive.

 The fog crept inside after Malcolm pushed in. Kieran and Victor stood in the back, at the ready. Catriona and Seward were on either side. His eyes traveling upwards, he could see the bodies Renfield had spoken of. He flinched inward. Holding a hand to his stomach. They truly had reminded him, of animals in a slaughterhouse.

 "Keep your eyes down,"

 "I'm fine." Kieran replied, sticking close to Victor.

 And up above he could see him. Just standing there, glowering. All high and mighty, as if he were a god. Hate burned within Raul's eyes with each passing moment. His fingers curled around the gun.

 "My dear little friend, we've been waiting," Dracula gave a mocked bow. "And Sir Malcolm. It can be no other."

 "And your name's known to me as well." Kieran prevented Malcolm from moving in front of him. He was not afraid.

 "One of them at least. They are many, my names. Like the carrion circling Golgotha." Dracula smirked.

 "Dracula then," Malcolm said.

 "And you've brought your friend freely into the dragon's cave," he commented. "All of you. For that, I must thank you. We shall feed well tonight."

 "There will be no feasting on any of them," Kieran retorted. "I won't allow that. Where is she?"

 "She is no longer yours. Leave this place. There's nothing for you here. You've lost them both, don't you see?" Dracula's eyes swept towards him. "You have destroyed my one other enemy. You have freed me of him, that sounds wonderful does it not?" He wouldn't allow the devil's help. Not this time and not ever. Kieran ended that contract, when he shattered that illusion.

 The vampires in the room stared with hunger in their eyes. Victor instinctively brushed against Kieran. "Before we go," Malcolm called up to Dracula. "My daughter, Mina. It was you who turned her?"

 "Yes," Dracula answered simply.

"Why?"

"She was meant to bring Vanessa to me."

 "My daughter's life meant no more than that?"

  "No more than that. Although, her flesh was sweet. And I enjoyed her." Fury would not settle this. Kieran kept his burning hatred at bay, takin hold of Malcolm's arm bruising tight.

 "You should all go."

 "Not a chance." Victor declared. He was no longer shaken, by Dracula or the other vampires. He had a renewed sense being here. 

 "Makes a change for a Tuesday though," Catriona said with a smile.

 "Fuck him." Seward stated.

 He looked to each one of them. These brave souls. Malcolm nodded upon this, The vampires were on them. Remembering his training with Ethan and Victor, he kept his gun on his target. He shot at the swooping and diving bodies. Duck. Attack. Duck. Attack. There's a pain across his forehead that becomes ignored. Someone screamed his name, but he couldn't tell whom it was. An arm brought itself around Kieran firm. In an iron hold. "Don't be foolish, Kieran," he spoke. He pinned his arms with ease. A superhuman strength the likes not seen.

 "They'll die for you…is that what you want?" Victor was jumped. He couldn't see him at first, until a plywood was taken hold of and he used it, as a weapon. Catriona was not able to fend off the ones above, she had to jump down.

 "You're severely underestimating them." A latch blew off the doors, revealing Ethan and Kaetaney. For once, Dracula has true fear in his eyes upon noticing Ethan Chandler. "The king has been kicked from his throne." Kieran mocked.

 "You made a mistake Kieran…to make an enemy of me." He releases him. Charging towards Ethan.

 "Ethan-!"

 He's picked up effortlessly and thrown across the room. Kieran took his chance that had been given. He wasn't sure what he expected in all honesty, when he found her in that room. The walls were high. Candles lit up in a circle around her. She looked like a ghost. Her eyes weren't demonic. A glossy look about them. Like a doll's eyes. "Vanessa…" he took one step forward.

 "Kieran…You've found me."

 "Of course I had…now. I would have done anything to bring you back." He wasn't afraid of her. Not like he supposes, he should have been. A terrible pain was felt in his chest, the closer he walked. "It's not too late…"

 "Oh Kieran…You have always seen this world, as good or evil. Black and white. But it's more than that. It's not him that has caused this…"

 "I know," Kieran swallowed thick. He knew from the start, it was her. "And…I don't want to believe it."

 "You must," she took hold of his hands. That she used to so long ago. "It's me you must combat against."

 "I can't do that…" he whispered. Allowing tears to fall free down his face. His heart aches, in two. Even when she kissed his forehead, pressing it against his. Footsteps sounded behind him. He knew it was only Ethan.

 "You need to come with us," Ethan declared.

 "And go where?" When she smiled there's no bitterness of his leaving. "They will hunt me till the end of days. I won't submit Kieran…to that."

 "I can keep you both safe."

 "No. You can't. No one can."

 "Then we'll fight him." He had a smidgen of hope that with Ethan, Kieran believed they could pursue her together.

 "It's not him. It's me," she repeated. "Look at me." Her hand moved, that was not holding Kieran's, towards the candles. To her gown. "This is what I am. And this is what I've done, bright this terrible darkness to the world."

 "You're not the monster, it's Dracula," Kieran retorted. "You did not cause such suffering and pain. That's all him." Ethan took hold of his other hand. Kieran smiled weak up at him.

 "My battle must end. You know that. Or there will never be peace on earth. Let it end."

 "Don't ask it."

 "I don't have to. You know you have a destiny. It's why we first met, it's why you're here now. You must help me defeat the forces of darkness and deny them their prize for all time."

 "Vanessa…" Kieran pleads.

 "Please," tears fell from her eyes. Shaking her head, kissing his forehead once more. "I ask of you to be strong for me…my dearest friend. You must." She removed Ethan's pistol from his holster and into his hands. "Let it end. With a kiss."

 Kieran moved away. This was their moment now. He could hear the prayer echo in his ears, as he walks down back to the others.

 And a shot fired.

 Down below the others could see him. Victor pushed forward, racing for Kieran collapsing form. He felt it even before. A sudden powerful sensation at his very heart, allowing the doctor's arms to embrace him. He could always feel for her. Always see her. Silence took over. He couldn't breathe at first. Dracula had released Malcolm's hold around his throat. His eyes turned towards the balcony, where Ethan emerged with Vanessa in his arms.

 Sunlight poured in. Its warmth strong. And soon, Dracula was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my character's reaction wasn't too over the top. He and Vanessa really were so close, I had to find a way to incorporate him, in her last moment. I know as a writer, I could have switched the canon ending, but after watching it again, I realized it was fitting for the series. 
> 
> One more little chapter is all that's left. Trust me, I didn't wish for this route. Vanessa was my ultimate favorite throughout this series.


	26. Fin

Warm rays of summer sun crept through the windows, of Grandmauld Place. He did not know how long it was they sat for around the fire. Or when it had even been lit. Kieran sat beside Victor on the couch. Malcolm held a solemn expression, but one that was at peace. The first he had seen in years with him.

 "In India, where I traveled, they have such colorful Gods," Malcolm mused. His chest rose and fell lightly as he spoke. "A dozen blue arms and bejeweled. A dazzling and exhausting padrama of life. Of lives lived again and again. Of reincarnated souls. Do you think such a thing is possible?"

 Reincarnation. Kieran wasn't sure what he believed in, but, he did know Vanessa. That she would want to be at rest.

 "It would be cruel for her to suffer more," Ethan said softly. "She's at peace."

 "Yes, you're right." Victor said. He had since dressed the scratch on his arm. Before he departed, he bent down. Kissing the corner of Kieran's lips. "I shall see you tomorrow?"

 "Tomorrow…doctor."

 Ethan had one to show Victor out. Kieran removed himself from the couch, to have one look at Vanessa's room. Light flooded in across the floorboards. The air's light and crisp. He sits upon her bed. Noticing one of her favorite gloves laid out, on her desk. As if waiting for its owner to return. He closes his eyes. Knowing her funeral shall be starting soon.

He thought he had felt a hand over his. When he looked and stared into the face, of Ethan. "She wouldn't have wanted it, any other way…"

 "I know."

 "You alright by yourself?"

 "Yes…I will be."

 The world was quiet in that small cemetery. Kieran placed a white rose over the mound, stepping back after beside Victor. Seward gave his shoulder a squeeze. Catriona patted his back. This went on until he is the very last one…or so he believed. "You were like the sister I never had the chance, to meet. What I envisioned one to be. I'll continue to live…to be with my loved one. To adopt a child. Watch them grow and teach them many things, about life…."

 John Claire showed himself. His chalky face solemn, as he stood in silence beside him. His eyes focused on her headstone. "The life you always believed, I deserved to have. My powers will not grow. I thank you…for everything."

 He simply looked at Victor's 'creation'. Nodding once, before rejoining his friends. When he looked in Victor's arms however, he saw a small cat. Maine coon. Black in color. "He just started following us. I know Anubis cannot be replaced…" the doctor began, as Catriona stroked behind its ears.

 "No. No, he's perfect." Kieran breathed out, his heart melting when the cat curls up to his chest at once. And when he opened his eyes.

 They were red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that as they say, is that. Though not quite, as I may, once I get over this cold/other project I'm working on will have plenty of Victorian/Kieran one shots to share. Their story is not quite ended just yet, that much I will say after reading the original Frankenstein novel. 
> 
> I was torn on Penny Dreadful's ending in all honesty. Vanessa really grew on me, end result. But, as a writer myself both in original and fanfiction I understand you have a certain end for certain characters. Just how it is I guess. We certainly don't always like it, but it fits you know? 
> 
> Thank you to those whom gave this story a chance! I appreciate you all very much, though this fandom is small, I hope it continues to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-written at least three-four times. And this is the final result. I'm trying not to dive, too much word for word so you will see some dialogue that's my own. Not to mention I'm very new to this series /just wrapping up, season two. It's been fantastic <3/. 
> 
> Needed something with the way, The Walking Dead's going so…yeah. Sorry if anyone's a little OOC. Fair warning that tends to happen, but I'm strict going over my works.  
> Happy readings, as always.


End file.
